sensaciones encontradas
by Kawaii Yume Ichiro
Summary: todo era normal, hasta que ella llego, fic que empieza normal y luego se aloca tanto que puedes reírte hasta llorar. no sean duros conmigo, es mi primer fic. COMPLETADO
1. la historia comienza

Holaaa….!aqui les dejo el fic pero no sean malos conmigo es el primero k hago jejeje…

Aaahhh! Y inazuma eleven no me pertenece solo uso a los personajes como diversión :3

En esta historia me colo en el fic pero… tenia ganas de hacerlo…

Con ustedes el fic…

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: la historia comienza<p>

Hola soy cherryl y me he mudado a japon por un accidente…

Todo comenzó cuando iba con mis padres a casa, yo soy de Italia, por lo que en ese preciso instante estaba alla volviendo de mi partido, habíamos ganado, yo soy delantera y mi antigua escuela se llamaba seigaku , en esa escuela todos me reconocían como el angel de seigaku, tenia 12 años, y mis técnicas siempre tenían que ver con angeles, pero es raro ya que mis técnicas tienen que ver con angeles y todos me dicen que me parezco a uno, bueno, volviendo a lo que antes les decía, íbamos a casa cuando derrepente mi padre choco y yo quede inconsiente…

¿?1: que bien esta despertando

Yo: donde estoy?

¿?: soy kaoru y soy cirujano y devo informarte que tu haz estado un año en coma

Yo: QUE!

Kaoru: si, yo te he cuidado desde entonces

Yo: y que ocurrio con mi familia

Kaoru: lo siento pero no pude salvarlos…

Yo: mi familia…. (quebrando en llanto)

Kaoru: no te preocupes todo se resolverá, empezaras una nueva vida desde ahora …. Conmigo como tu padre y un nuevo instituto en japon

Yo: en japon?

Kaoru: si estas en la ciudad inazuma japon…..te traje aquí desde Italia..

Yo: pero… he perdido un año de aprendizaje…

Kaoru: yo te recite materia mientras estabas en coma …. Incluso eres mas inteligente que antes y mas bonita…. O/O

Yo: a que se refiere?

Kaoru: míralo tu misma…(dice pasándote un espejo)

Yo: QUE DIABLOS ME PASO!

Kaoru: tuve que hacerte cirugía plástica… O/O

Tu tienes cabello rubio largo, ojos azules, piel de tez blanca y estabas muy bien formada… imagina un angel y ponlo en ti por que eso se veía

Yo: es raro…. Verme asi pero esta bien ….Tendre que acostumbrarme

Kaoru: asi se habla hija :3

Yo: eso también es raro… pero esta bien…

Kaoru : bien vamos a casa..

Yo: esta bien

Salieron y tu llevavas puesto una camiseta ajustada blanca, pitillos y chapulinas blancas y el cabello suelto, al llegar al estacionamiento muchos chicos se acercaron a ti pero…..tu padre los fulmino con la mirada y salieron corriendo de ahí, entraron a un porche 918 y llegaron a una mansión

Yo: esta es mi casa….

Kaoru: siiiiii! No es linda!:3

Yo: si (dije sonriendo)

Kaoru: vamos entra te muestro tu cuarto…

Yo: claro…

Caminaron un buen rato por muchos pasillos … lo mejor es que memorizaste todo…luego llegaron a un pasillo corto y…

Kaoru: aquí es dijo abriendo una puerta

Entraste a una habitación de color celeste con una cama de dos plazas,una television plasma, un notebook encima de tu cama, tus libros de la escuela encima de un escritorio con un computador ,un sillon, una alfombra, un ventanal, dos puertas la grande era tu armario y la pequeña tu baño….

Kaoru : y ¿te gusta?

Yo: si es muy bonita

Kaoru: me alegra que te guste, baja y vamos a cenar…

Yo: si padre

Kaoru:

Luego bajaste y tu padre te dio un regalo

Kaoru: mira esta es tu mascota (dijo sujetando una perrita maltes blanca entera pequeña y con un liston rosa)

Yo: es hermosa gracias! (dijiste abrazando a tu padre)

Kaoru: de nada, pero ya vamos a cenar

Luego de la cena fuiste a bañarte, te pusiste pijama y te fuiste a dormir con tu nueva mascota llamada taini

A la mañana siguiente te despertaste a las 4:00 de la madrugada, te bañaste, te peinaste con el pelo suelto y te pusiste el uniforme escolar que consistía en una falda corta negra (muy corta),una polera blanca de colegio, un veston negro , un liston en el cuello de la polera rojo con negro, unas calcetas negras, y unas chapulinas blancas (imagínense el uniforme de school days)(_nota: la falda no es tan corta como la de school days yaparte tenias calzas negras cortas debajo de la falda, pero la falda te las tapaba perfectamente)_le diste de comer a taini,te serviste el desayuno te despediste de tu padre y partiste a la escuela Raimon. hace poco habían cambiado el uniforme asi que todas las chicas estaban como tu pero a ti te quedaba mejor, fuiste donde el director, quien te dio tus papeles, el horario y te llevo hasta tu clase…

En la clase

Profesor: buenos días alumnos…. Les voy a presentar a una nueva alumna que viene desde Italia….(te mira)ven y preséntate a la clase..

Yo: (apenas entraste todos los chicos se sonrojaron menos algunos del club de futbol que seguramente ya conocen) hola, soy cherryl matsuni, vengo de Italia y me encanta la gimnasia y el soccer…(en eso endo reacciono y te miro ,antes no te había visto ya que estaba mirando volar una mosca XDD, y ya saben lo que hara a continuación…)

Endo: (se para)te quieres unir al club de futbol?

Yo: esta bien…

Endo: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Otro miembro mas

Yo: bien, pero no te conozco y te molestaría que hablaramos en el receso?(dijiste mirándolo con una gotita de anime)

Endo: aaahahhh! Si claro

Profesor: siéntese allí al lado deshuyagoenji

Yo: bien

Goenji: (porque de todos los asientos del salón tenia que ser este)

Yo:hola….

Goenji: hmp

Yo solo sonreí y preste atención

En el receso…

Endo: chicos…les quiero presento a una chica que formara parte de… ¡chicas que hacen!

Natsumi: nos presentaremos con ella…

Endo: esta bien…

Todas: gracias….!

Cuando las chicas ya se habían ido

Fubuki: la dejaste sola con toko, lika, natsumi, haruna y aki?

Endo: si, que es lo peor que le pueden hacer…

En eso todos los chicos piensan(por primera vez endo piensa! Que felicidad!Endo: OLLE!Cherryl: Hay no te enfades)

Todos: DONDE ESTAN LAS CHICAS!

Lika: hola yo soy lika….

Toko: yo soy toko

Natsumi: yo soy natsumi Raimon

aki: hola yo soy aki

haruna: y yo soy haruna

yo: hola…mucho gusto yo soy cherryl matsuni, y soy nueva en la escuela, vengo desde Italia

lika: ah! Asi que eres italiana….

Yo: si,pero la verdad mis padres son de aquí, de la ciudad inazuma, pero yo naci en Italia….

Lika:mmmm….. (mirándola de pies a cabeza) eres…. Muy linda….. (mirándote con rabia) NO TE GUSTA ICHINOSE VERDAD?

Yo: ¿Quién es el?

Lika: me agradas si no te gusta mi cariño ^_^

Toko: también me agradas por tu actitud ^_^

natsumi: y ¿Quiénes son tus padres?...

yo: mis padres murieron… y ahora fui adoptada por un cirujano llamado Kaoru… ahora el es mi padre

natsumi: disculpa….no devi preguntar

yo: disculpa aceptada… después de todo no lo sabias…

natsumi: sabes me caes bien… ^_^

aki: también a mi, por lo simpática que eres…^_^

haruna: cualquier amiga de aki es amiga mia…^_^

yo: muchas gracias…

toko: asi que te gusta el futbol..

yo: si y mis técnicas tienen que ver con angeles

toko: no esperaba menos de una chica que parece uno…

yo: nose por que ya me lo han dicho antes…

toko: tal vez por que es verdad…

yo: en mi otra escuela… seigaku me decían el angel de seigaku…

lika: siiiiiiiiiii! Ahora tu seras el angel de Raimon

todas: si nos agrada!

kido: con que el angel de seigaku

haruna: hermano!

Kido: ahora lo recuerdo… tu eres la goleadora estrella de la escuela seigaku…. Me entere de que tuviste un accidente…

Yo: si, lo tuve… pero ¿Quién eres?

Kido: soy kido, el estratega…..

Yo: ahhh! Ya recuerdo…. El ex -capitan del equipo de el instituto imperial…

Kido: vaya asi que haz oído de mi…..

Yo: si,creo que se algo…

Kido: pues que tal si nos demuestras tus habilidades en el campo de juego

Yo: esta bien

**Continuara…...**

* * *

><p>Que pasara en el partido…SENSACIONES ENCONTRADAS…véanlo en el próximo episodio …Eso es todo…^_^<p>

Dejen reviews…..solicitudes… sugerencias o saludos …..

LA ENCUESTA DEL DIA:

Y ¿Quién quieren que sea el primer, segundo y tercer pretendiente de cherryl?

-hiroto

-toramaru

-fubuki

-midokawa

-fidio

-aphrodi

-tachimukai

-o kualkier otro...k se les ocurra

Bueno…. Goenji ya esta decidido, después de todo la historia se basa el cherryl y el,bueno hasta pronto y dejen reviews..

CHAO! ^_^


	2. el primer paso es hablar

Holaaa… nee me encanta escribir, aquí esta el fic….

Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen…

Capitulo dos: el primer paso es hablar

Yo: muy bien ya estoy lista….

Kido: genial, empecemos de una vez..

Endo: a jugar chicos!

Muchos se impresionaron por como manejabas el balón y esquivabas a todos increíbles que Endo no dudó en aceptarte en el equipo junto con los miembros del equipo.

Endo: me sorprendes… pudiste vencer la mano invencible de tachimukai sin ninguna técnica…

Yo: pues la verdad… no es para tanto..

Endo: cherryl, bienvenida al equipo…(decía mientras estrechaban sus manos)

Yo: muchas gracias…..pero…

Endo: si?

Yo: endo… podrias soltar mi mano?

Endo: O/O s-si cl-claro lo lamento

Yo: no es nada..^^

Endo:^/^… bueno te presento a los miembros del equipo: (esta es una nueva selección creada por mi)

Ellos son: aprhodi, el chico que parece dios, kido, el estratega, goenji, nuestro goleador de fuego, kazemaru, nuestro chico veloz, toramaru, el chico timido, hiroto, el chico serio, fubuki, el chico de nieve, tsunami, el surfista, toko, la chica divertida ,kabellama, el mejor defensa de la historia, tachimukai, el que aprende técnicas solo mirándolas, yo, el capitán ,midokawa ,el chico gloton, lika,la chica enamoradiza, ichinose el cariño de lika y tu el angel de raimon conformamos el equipo Raimon

Todos: si!

Al dia siguiente: (el dia sábado)

Te vestiste con unos pantalones pitillos blancos,una polera celeste, un poleron blanco con las mangas arremangadas y chapulinas celestes llevavas el cabello suelto

Yo: papá voy a salir…

Kaoru: a donde?

Yo: voy a ir con unos amigos y amigas a pasear….

Kaoru: genial… invitalos a la casa..

Yo: pero queremos jugar futbol…

Kaoru: no hay problema hay una cancha atrás en el patio…. Yo antes era un jugador de futbol muy bueno sabes?

Yo: esta bien los traeré..

Kaoru: que bien entonces mandare a hacer una comida especial…

Yo: como quieras..

Ya al encontrarte con los chicos…

Yo: hola a todos

Todos: hola

Yo: y endo?

Goenji: aun no llega

Yo: ahh…. Ya veo

Endo: hola perdón por el retraso

Todos: ya no importa…

Yo: chicos y a donde quieren ir?

Todos: mmmmmm….

Yo: la verdad no tienen idea verdad…

Endo: pues… no

Yo: que tal si vamos a mi casa mi padre quiere conocerlos…..

Todos: mmmmm… no, creo que no

Yo: tenemos cancha de futbol

Todos: si! Vamos!

Yo: eso pensé

Afuera de tu casa…

Todos: AQUÍ VIVES!

Yo: si, aquí vivo…

Kaoru: hija te escuche desde que hablaste

Yo: valla que sorpresa…bueno padre ellos son mis amigos del club de futbol…

Kaoru: hola a todos un gusto conocerlos

Todos: igualmente…

Kaoru: y cual de ellos es tu novio?(mirándolos con cara de sicopata)

Yo: ninguno, no tengo novio

Kaoru: mas les vale que no se propasen con mi hija por que si no mañana no amanecen… BUENO ENTREN Y VALLAN AL PATIO DE ATRÁS QUE LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA!

Yo: que rápido cambias de animo padre

Kaoru: sip hija ya me conoces…

Yo: de hecho no… ^_^U

Kaoru: jejejeje es que se me olvidan esos pequeños detalles…^_^U

Cuando todos pasaron…

Goenji: tu casa es enorme…

Yo: si que lo es pero yo no me pierdo aquí…^_^

Goenji: pues…. Entonces busquemos a endo que parece que ya se perdió

Yo: creo que se donde puede estar….

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar al patio trasero y vieron a endo jugando soccer

Endo: hey chicos no quieren jugar?

Yo: no endo yo estoy bien…

Goenji: esta bien yo juego endo

Empezaron a jugar y llegaron los demás, todos estaba bien hasta que llego el padre de cherryl y esto paso…

Kaoru: CHICOS! AHHH… Y CHICAS LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA….

Endo y Midokawa: SIIIIII! COMIDA! (todos los miraban con una gotita de anime)

Goenji: ustedes nunca cambian -_-U

yo: asi que siempre son asi?

Goenji: si prácticamente la mayoría del tiempo…

yo: yo también conozco a alguien que es asi

Goenji: enserio? A quien?

yo: a mi papá -_-U

Goenji: entonces ya van a ser tres

yo: si, creo que si

Goenji: bueno creo que tenemos que seguirlo para que no se coman todo.

yo: no, creo que no será necesario

Goenji: porque?

yo: por que hay suficiente comida para todo un ejercito…

Goenji: ahhhh… entonces … te hago una carrera… (dijo echándose a correr)

yo: no me vas a ganar(dice también hechandose a correr)

Cuando llegaron te sorprendiste de que el corriera tan rápido como tu

yo: valla corres rápido… GENIAL!

Goenji: t-tu n-no es-stas cans-sada?(dijo con la respitacion agitada)

Yo: no ^_^

Goenji: (recuperándose) p-pero y-yo gane!

Yo: mas bien creo que fue un empate

Goenji: esta bien… olle esres mas rápida de lo que pensaba…

Yo: si, tal vez…tu crees?

Goenji: si, por poco no te alcanzo…

Yo: enserio yo creo que puedes correr mas rápido que eso ^_^

Goenji: deves correr contra el chico veloz… con el te entenderas de maravilla…

Yo: nose talvez lo haga

Cuando entraron al comedor encontraron a tu padre, a endo y a midokawa comiendo como cerdos

Yo: hay papa nunca cambias…

Kaoru y midokawa: fue idea de endo(dijeron como niños)

Endo: yo no fui…

Goenji: si, si endo te creemos

Endo: enserio?(dijo emocionado)

Tu y goenji: no!

Después de la escena todos llamaron a los demás y empezaron a comer todo estaba delicioso y gracias a midokawa ,a endo y a kabellama junto con tu padre no sobro nada de comida… los chicos después de eso se sentaron en un rincón de el patio trasero a hablar y las chicas en otro

Con los chicos…

Midokawa: (suspirando) la adoro…

Endo: a cherryl?

Midokawa: si también, pero estaba hablando de la comida…

Hiroto: deverias fijarte en algo mas que en comida… solo mirala…es muy linda…

Midokawa: es cierto…

Endo: si es linda pero…

Goenji: tu amas al futbol soccer…

Endo: no yo iba a decir que ese chico que salio de la nada le esta ganando a hiroto y midokawa MIREN!

Alla se veía a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules muy lindo por cierto que iba hacia las chicas…

Hiroto: AH NO! No lo permitiré…( dijo corriendo hacia alla)

Midokawa: yo tampoco…

Fubuki: yo también voy…

Goenji: ¿Por qué?

Fubuki: voy a impedir que me ganen(dijo antes de correr)

Goenji: como se nota que tiene muchos pretendientes…

Endo: yo no se tu pero yo soy de esos… ADIOS!

Goenji: creo que… la voy a salvar…

Goenji corrió mas rápido de lo que nunca había corrido… pero no contaba con que kazemaru también estuviera corriendo…

Goenji: kazemaru… que haces aquí?

Kazemaru: lo mismo que todos ellos…

Goenji: lo siento pero… no dejare que pases ya que ella no es un premio que hay que ganar…

Kazemaru: entiendo…pero como vas a detenerlos a todos

Goenji: ya se tengo un plan

Kazemaru: cual?

Goenji: GRITA!

Goenji y kazemaru: CHERRYL, CORRE!

yo: por que?

Goenji: solo mira!

Cherryl: (miras a todos y tu mirada se encuentra con la de el misterioso chico)e-ese chico…

Haruna: (por si no lo saben ella, toko, lika, natsumi y aki están allí)¿Qué pasa con ese chico?

Cherryl: s-su mirada es muy penetrante

Haruna: (viéndolo) si! Es cierto

Aki: que querrá y por que viene hacia ti (dice apuntándote)

Yo: no lo se… pero lo averiguare…

Continuara…

! Neee demasiado corto pero no me maten si

Y ahora la encuesta del dia:

¿Cuál será la canción que canten los chicos?

-mayonaka no shadow boy(hey hey say jump)

-bonamana(super juniors)

-no other(super juniors)

Bueno eso es todo dejen reviews ^_^


	3. mas amigos, mas diversion

Hola a todos y gracias por sus reviews, lo siento por no actualizar, es que me castigaron

jejeje ^_^U bueno algunos me preguntaron que si ellos hacían el papel de cherryl, pues si efectivamente ustedes hacen el papel de cherryl, lo que pasa es que le puse mi nombre porque no quería escribir ´tu nombre` todo el tiempo

bueno aquí esta el fic…

los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen…

mas amigos, mas diversión

entonces corriste hacia ellos y los detuviste, pero antes de preguntarles por que corrian les diste las gracias a goenji y a kazemaru, por haberte avisado de ello…

yo: y ahora, ¿Por qué corrían?

Todos: es que… bueno… pues…(decían sonrojados menos goenji)

Goenji: yo iba a decirte que…

Todos menos el chico misterioso: ¡no se lo digas!

Goenji: está bien (dice retirándose)

Yo: hey! ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: lo siento, yo soy fidio aldena, y vine a visitar a tu padre, pero… veo que encontré a alguien que se merece toda mi atención desde este momento(dice besando tu mano)

Hiroto, midokawa, kazemaru, endo, fubuki, aphrodi, tachimukai, toramaru:(ellos son todos los que iban corriendo por si acaso) oye! Que te pasa amigo!

¿?: No esperaba menos de ti fidio…

Yo: esa forma de saludar a una chica… ese acento… ¿son italianos?

Fidio: que hermosa e inteligente eres, pues si yo soy italiano

Yo: y quien eres tú?

¿?: lo siento… permíteme presentarme… yo soy francesca aldena, la hermana de fidio

Yo: ah! Mucho gusto

Kozuue: igualmente, fidio te dejo, voy a ir donde esas chicas ¿sí?

Fidio: claro

Cuando se fue

Fidio: no creo que seas de aquí, de dónde eres?

Yo: yo también soy italiana, pero me he mudado aquí hace un año

Fidio: ah! Ya veo… pero no sabía que el señor Kaoru tuviera una hija…

Yo: yo, soy su hija adoptiva…

Fidio: ah ya veo, si hubieras sido su hija biológica, te habría conocido mucho antes

Yo: desde cuando lo conoces…

Fidio: desde hace mucho… desde que era un niño

Yo: ah, bueno que descortés soy, yo soy cherryl matsuni…

fidio: un hermoso nombre para un ángel como tú

Yo: eso, nose por que ya me lo han dicho antes…

Fidio: pero, es la verdad

Yo: bueno, te presento a los chicos, ellos son: aphrodi, tachimukai, endo,ichinose,hiroto,midokawa,fubuki,toko,goenji,kido,tsunami,kazemaru,toramaru y kabeyama

Fidio: y ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Yo: es el equipo de futbol del instituto Raimon

Fidio: ah! Los que ganaron el torneo futbol frontera

Yo: así es, veo que sabes de el ¿juegas futbol?

Fidio: otra vez acertaste cherryl… puedo hablar con los chicos de allá

Yo: sí, claro

Fidio: gracias! (dice alejándose)

**Con los chicos**

Fidio: y… alguno de ustedes es su novio?

Toramaru: es una lástima, pero no lo soy…

Kazemaru: yo tampoco…

Todos los demás menos goenji: nosotros tampoco

Fidio: olle tu!, el de los pelos parados ¿eres tu?

Goenji: no, no lo soy

Fidio: que alivio, entonces cherryl no tiene compromisos… eso, me deja el camino libre

Kazemaru: yo no te la voy a dejar fácil…

Toramaru: si!, los que estamos interesados en ella no dejaremos que te le acerques…

Fidio: así, que me consideran un peligro… pues si lo soy, porque cuando la vi supe que era perfecta para mi…

Endo: ¿quieres apostar?, no me importaría que se la quedaran los chicos, pero tú no me haz caído muy bien…

Kaoru: así que mi hija ya tiene pretendientes…

Todos: señor Kaoru…

Kaoru: oigan no me importa si ella es quien elige…

Fidio: si endo dejemos que ella decida con el tiempo…

Endo: perfecto eso haremos

Kaoru: si, pero antes les quiero decir que hoy hay karaoke en mi casa así que todos cantaran compitiendo contra las chicas…

Todos: ¿QUE?

KAORU: SI, ESO CONTARA COMO PUNTO PARA CAERLE BIEN AL SUEGRO…

Fidio: bien yo me apunto!

Endo: yo igual…

Todos los demás menos Goenji: nosotros también…

Kaoru: si el chico de cabellos en punta no lo hace no van los puntos…

Goenji: me da igual…

Kaoru bien ahora vamos!

**Con las chicas**

francesca: hola! Como están yo soy kozuue y mi onii-chan es el chico de allá

Toko: hola mucho gusto, soy toko

Aki: yo soy aki, ella haruna, ella lika y ella es natsumi

francesca: bueno, mucho gusto, yo soy de Italia, ustedes son de acá?

Todas: si!

francesca: y… ¿Quién es el chico de allá?

Aki: ah! Él es tsunami es el chico más buena onda de aquí

Kozuue:¿ enserio?... creo que iré a saludarlo…

**Kozuue pov**

Me presente a las chicas, me cayeron muy bien, hablaba con ellas tranquilamente, hasta que mi mirada se topó con la de cierto chico de pelo rosa y tez morena… me pareció extraño que un chico así estuviera aquí, ya que era muy diferente a los demás chicos… así que fui a saludar

**Nadie pov**

francesca: hola, yo soy francesca, ¿Quién eres tú?

Tsunami: hola, yo soy tsunami, y me encanta el surf

francesca: perdón por preguntar,¿ pero de dónde eres?

Tsunami: yo soy de Okinawa, y ¿tú?

francesca: soy de Italia, pero vine aquí con mi onii-chan

Tsunami: ahh…. Ya veo…

Kaoru: perdón que los interrumpa, pero francesca, debes ir con las chicas y tsunami con los chicos

Tsunami: seguro, bueno nos vemos luego!

Kozuue: sí, claro

**Con los chicos**

Cuando todos llegaron las chicas ya estaban listas para cantar, así que los chicos se fueron a preparar también

**Con las chicas**

Yo: Bien chicas a ensayar…

Entonces empezaron a ensayar la coreografía… y les salía muy bien, sobre todo a haruna, a lika, a kozuue y a ti, natsumi lo hacía bien junto con aki y toko sabia moverse muy bien, tú eras la cantante principal…

Y así empezaron a cantar en la presentación

Yo: bien, chicas vamos!

Todas: si!

Todas:

Just wanna think about

I wanna think about

Just wanna think about

I wanna think about

Just wanna think about

I wanna think about

Just wanna think about

I wanna think about

Cherryl:

mangsuleenun gotdo jongmal nan jigyopjanayo oh oh oh oh

natsumi:

gidarinun gotdo jongmal nan oryupjanayo oh oh oh

todas:

oh yeh oh yah nan oh yeh oh yeh nan

francesca:

nunchi obtnun gudaega miwo

todas:

oh yeh oh yeh nan oh yeh oh yeh nan

cherryl:

ohsuh balli malharan malya

todas:

geudaerul saranghae my love geudaerul saranghae my love

geudaerul saranghae na geudaerul saranghae na geudaerul saranghae my love

geudaerul saranghae my love I wanna think about

geudaerul saranghae my love just wanna think about

geudaerul saranghae na geudaerul saranghae na geudaerul saranghae my love

just wanna think about

I wanna think about

just wanna think about

I wanna think about

Lika:

nae mam gajyogan gotdo gudean jalhaetjanayo oh oh oh oh

haruna:

gobaekhanun gotdo darun gun anijanayo oh oh oh oh

todas:

oh yeh oh yah nan oh yeh oh yeh nan

cherryl:

nunchi obtnun gudaega miwo

todas:

oh yeh oh yeh nan oh yeh oh yeh nan

francesca:

ohsuh balli malharan malya

todas:

geudaerul saranghae my love geudaerul saranghae my love

geudaerul saranghae na geudaerul saranghae na geudaerul saranghae my love

geudaerul saranghae my love I wanna think about

geudaerul saranghae my love just wanna think about

geudaerul saranghae na geudaerul saranghae na geudaerul saranghae my love

toko:

everybody come on everybody come on everybody come on ppappaya

cherryl:

everybody come on everybody come on everybody come on ppappaya

geudaerul saranghae my love geudaerul saranghae my love

geudaerul saranghae na geudaerul saranghae na geudaerul saranghae my love

geudaerul saranghae my love I wanna think about

geudaerul saranghae my love just wanna think about

geudaerul saranghae na geudaerul saranghae na geudaerul saranghae my love

just wanna think about

I wanna think about

just wanna think about

I wanna think about

just wanna think about

I wanna think about

just wanna think about

I wanna think about

Todos los chicos quedaron con la boca abierta sin excepción… ya que hasta el mismo goenji quedo embobado, pero el fue el único que pudo entrar en razón

Tsunami: estuviste muy bien kozuue!

francesca: (sonrojada) gracias

Goenji: cherryl, te felicito estuvieron fantásticas…

Cherryl: gracias goenji

Endo: si estuvieron fantásticas!

Cherryl, si, pero les toca a ustedes chicos

Endo: si… claro

Los chicos subieron al esenario y empezaron

Endo: vamos chicos!

Todos: si!

Todos:

ddanddaranddan ddanddaranddan ddadaddarabba

ddanddaranddan ddanddaranddan ddadaddarabba

endo:

neol algga malgga algga malgga neomu yebbeun miina

nal michyeotdago malhaedo nan niga johda miina

kido:

nuga jeonhaejwo My baby to my baby naega yeogi itdago malya

gidarinda malya (Baby, you turn it up now)

fubuki:

neon gatabuta gatabuta mal jomhaera miina

ni maeumeul gajyeotdamyeon geunyang naneun salmui Winner

goenji:

i sesangui ichiran ichiran yonggi itneun jareul ddara

na gateun nom malya

goenji:

yetmale Say yeol beon jjikeumyeon neomeoganda eusseuk eusseuk eusseuk

toramaru:

geunyeoneun gangjeok ggeuddeokeobda bbijjuk bbijjuk bbijjuk

kazemaru:

nan eoddeokhalgga eoddeokhalgga geunyeomani nae gwansimin geol geol geol

todos:

Bounce to you Bounce to you nae gaseumeun neol

hyanghae jabhil sudo eobseul mankeum ggwigo itneungeol

Break it down to you down to you nae gaseumi neo

neol gatji mothandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)

bolgga malgga bolgga malgga bolgga malgga na gateun namja

bonchemanche bonchemanche bonchemanche dolaseo bwado

bogobwado bogobwado bogobwado na bakke eobda

bonamana bonamana bonamana (Baby you turn it up now)

aphrodi:

mwol salgga salgga salgga salgga neoreul wihan seonmul

Oh~ michigetda saenggakman haedo johahal ni moseub

Fubuki:

Listen girl!

goenji:

johahae

fubuki:

Baby girl!

Goenji:

saranghae

fubuki:

namani neoreul wihan namja deuleojwo bwa neoreul hyanghan gobaek

goenji:

nae mamui say aeman taeuji malgo jebal ggeudeok ggeudeok ggeudeok

aphrodi:

i noryeok jeongdomyeon narado guhae giteuk giteuk giteuk

fidio:

nan eoddeokharago eoddeokharago geunyeomani nae jeonbuin geol geol geol

todos:

Bounce to you Bounce to you nae gaseumeun neol

hyanghae jabhil sudo eobseul mankeum ggwigo itneungeol

Break it down to you down to you nae gaseumi neo

neol gatji mothandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)

bolgga malgga bolgga malgga bolgga malgga na gateun namja

bonchemanche bonchemanche bonchemanche dolaseo bwado

bogobwado bogobwado bogobwado na bakke eobda

bonamana bonamana bonamana na bakke eobda

goenji:

nan deudyeo michilgeoya pokbalhae beoril geoya

deo motchamgesseo geunyeomanui milgo danggigi

oh jinjja michilgeoya nuga jom malryeobwabwa

ireohge himdeul georan geol nuga malhaesseoyaji

tsunami:

True true nae gamjeongeun gal goti eobseo

nege matchwo beoringeol neon jal aljani

How to keep loving you? naega jinjja nege jalhalge

idaero nal sseokhyeo dujima

kazemaru:

gidarinda mina

endo:

Hope you'll step to me, step to me

Kazemaru:

saranghanda miina

endo:

Bring it, sign to me, sign to me.

Fidio:

Hahahaha Hahahahaha

geunyeoga imi nal barabol junbiga dwae isseotnabwa

todos:

Bounce to you Bounce to you nae gaseumeun neol

hyanghae jabhil sudo eobseul mankeum ggwigo itneungeol

Break it down to you down to you nae gaseumi neo

neol gatji mothandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)

bolgga malgga bolgga malgga bolgga malgga na gateun namja

bonchemanche bonchemanche bonchemanche dolaseo bwado

bogobwado bogobwado bogobwado na bakke eobda

bonamana bonamana bonamana na bakke eobda

las chicas quedaron sorprendidas, ellos cantaban muy bien…

cherryl: (abrazando a goenji) felicidades! Me encanta como cantas!

francesca: (abrazando a tsunami) si, cantan genial…

Los dos: e-esto…

Cherryl: lo siento me deje llevar…. Goenji…

Goenji: (rojo y paralizado) …

Cherryl: Goenji…

Goenji: …

Cherryl: GOENJI POR DIOS REACCIONA!

Goenji: ahh…. Qué?

Cherryl: me alegra que hayas reaccionado

francesca: lo siento tsunami… pero enserio que cantan genial!

Tsunami: vamos no es para tanto…

francesca: sí que lo es…

Tsunami: y… francesca ¿tienes algo que hacer más tarde?

francesca: mmmm…. No nada ¿porque tsunami?

Tsunami: esto… ¿te gustaría ir al cine más tarde?

francesca: claro! Me encantaría ir contigo

Tsunami: enserio? Genial!... entonces nos vemos más tarde…

francesca: claro, nos vemos!

**Continuara…**

nee ya está, y kozuue si estás leyendo esto, te puse porque quiero emparejar a algunas autoras con algunos personajes, entre las autoras estamos tu y yo…

PERO TENGO CUPO PARA UNA MAS! ASI QUE DEJEN REVIEWS PIDIENDO ESTAR EN EL FIC! CON EL NOMBRE DE EL PERSONAJE Y SU PAREJA! ELIJAN A TODOS MENOS A GOENJI EL ES MIO! 77

BUENO AHORA LA ENCUESTA DEL DIA!

PARA LOS QUE YA HABIAN LEIDO EL FIC… LE CAMBIE EL NOMBRE A KOZUUE POR UNA PETICION DE ELLA…

¿Quién debe aparecer en el siguiente episodio?

-burn

-gazelle

-kogure

Bueno, eso es todo… dejen reviews!


	4. citas

Nee gracias por sus reviews, hoy la afortunada es nuestra querida shouko, hoy pasaran muchas cosas que tal vez sorprenderán un poquito jejejeje… bueno, como eligieron, aquí esta GAZELLE, pero habrán unas ligeras cosas y si las fans de gazelle leen esto, porfi no me maten si ^w^ fue idea de endo…

Endo: yo no fui….

Yo: si, si bueno aquí está el fic…. Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, solo utilizo a endo para hacerlo sufrir, jejejejejejeje…

Endo: lo sabia…

**citas**

**Tsunami pov**

No puede ser acepto, una chica como ella acepto, tengo que prepararme…. AHHH! Rayos, estoy muy nervioso , que hare, que hare! … ya se, le pediré ayuda a fubuki…

**Nadie pov**

Tsunami: OLLE! FUBUKI

Fubuki: que pasa tsunami…

Tsunami: t-tengo una cita, pero no sé qué hacer, tu que sabes de eso, dime…

Fubuki: yo no sé de eso…

Tsunami: como que no sabes, si cada día sales con una chica distinta

Fubuki: no, ellas me raptan T_T

Tsunami: ya veo, le preguntare al padre de cherryl…

Kaoru: me hablaban (saliendo de una maceta)

Tsunami: AHHH!

Kaoru: lo siento, pero estoy espiando a uno de los que pueden ser mis futuros yernos

Fubuki: que no tiene vida personal! ^_^U

Kaoru: porque, algún problema yerno 77

Fubuki: no, nada

Kaoru: ahh! Y que querías preguntarme tsunami

Tsunami: por favor dígame como son las citas…

Kaoru: bueno… las citas… son…. Las citas son… LA MISMA PALABRA LO DICE, LAS CITAS SON LAS CITAS

Tsunami: enserio no sabe que son las citas -_-*

Kaoru: jejejeje, no ^ _^U

Tsunami: ahora que hare! T_T

Kaoru: hay que llamar a un experto en citas… HANDA!

Tsunami: HANDA?

Handa: me hablaban (saliendo de una maceta)

Fubuki: otro mas -_-*

Handa: lo siento fue idea de endo ^ _^U

Endo: yo no fui (saliendo de una maceta)

Kaoru: bien, Handa dile a tsunami como son las citas…

Handa: es simple, vas a donde le dijiste que se encontrarían, si fue al cine como en tu caso, tienes que ir a ver una película de terror…

Tsunami: por qué?

Handa: porque si se asusta la abrazas idiota -_-*

Tsunami: aahhh

Kaoru: (tomando nota) y que más…

Handa: luego, llévala a pasear a algún lugar tranquilo, y hagas lo que hagas cuando hable no mires su boca, presta atención a lo que dice, para que cuando te pregunte no le tengas que decir solo que sus labios son bonitos, sino que le respondas lo que dice…

Tsunami: ya y que más…

Handa: bueno, luego viene lo difícil, separarte de ella… pero si antes de entrar a su casa, mueve las llaves, es porque quiere que la beses…

Tsunami: ok! Eso es todo?

Handa: si! ^ _^

Kaoru: muy bien Handa! Eres todo un casanova

Handa: eso no es nada

Kaoru: no es verdad, yo nunca tuve una cita… T_T

Handa: de hecho, yo tampoco, esto lo aprendí de una película… ^ _^U

Tsunami: más vale que funcione…

Handa: y-yo me voy

**con las chicas**

francesca: mmmmmm… CHICAS QUE ME PONDRE!

Cherryl: con todo te ves bien, tsunami debe estar igual que tu

Francesca: no, yo estoy mucho más nerviosa, tengo 5 minutos y aun no me veo bien…

¿?: Ten esto, se te vera bien

Francesca: gracias, pero ¿quién eres?

¿?:lo siento, soy Shouko, soy prima de cherryl

Francesca: prima?

Cherryl: bueno, es hija del hermano de mi padre, así que supongo que es mi prima o no?

Francesca: claro, solo que como eres adoptada…. Lo siento, no debí decir eso….

Cherryl: no importa, pero no lo vuelvas a mencionar, si?

Francesca: claro

Shouko: bueno, creo que estoy sobrando, nos vemos!

**Shouko pov**

Camine hacia la salida, pero al salir vi a un chico, bastante lindo por cierto, todo parecía normal hasta que se acercó a mí y empecé a ponerme nerviosa sin razón ya que no lo conozco…

**Handa pov**

Cuando Salí, vi a una chica muy linda y me pareció buena idea ir a saludar, pero sin razón me empecé a poner muy nervioso sin razón, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ya que para mi desgracia ella ya sabía que iba hacia allá…

**Nadie pov**

Handa: hola, no te había visto aquí, ¿Quién eres?(por si no lo sabias todos se estaban quedando en la casa de cherryl)

Shouko: hola soy Shouko, la prima de cherryl

Handa: aahhh… pero no veo el parecido…

Shouko: cherryl no es mi prima biológica

Handa: aahhh… ya veo ¿quisieras salir más tarde al cine?

Shouko: ¿Qué cómo una cita o algo?

Handa: sí, creo que es una cita

Shouko: ya veo, entonces, nos vemos más tarde!

Handa: si! Hasta luego!

**con todas las chicas**

aki: endo me invito al cine!

Shouko: Handa me invito al cine!

Kozuue: tsunami me invito al cine!

Natsumi: es raro, gazelle vino y me invito al cine

-_flash back-_

_Natsumi estaba viendo a endo y a aki reírse, y eso la ponía triste, pero entonces una voz la saco de sus pensamientos_

_Gazelle: Natsumi, no deverias sufrir por el tonto de endo, el nunca merecerá a una chica como tu…_

_Natsumi: eso no es verdad, la cosa es que aki es mejor que yo…_

_Gazelle: Natsumi, nadie es mejor que tu_

_Natsumi: eso no es cierto, lo dices por que me vez triste_

_Gazelle: no, de hecho vine a invitarte al cine ¿quieres ir?_

_Natsumi: supongo que esta bien_

_Gazelle: perfecto, adiós!_

_-fin del flash back-_

Haruna: yo iré al cine con mi onii-chan

Cherryl: yo voy a ir con fubuki

Haruna: fubuki?

Cherryl: si, lo que pasa es que el gano una apuesta que hizo con los demás chicos y yo como soy su amiga no le iba a decir que no

Haruna: aahhh, ya veo

Shouko: AHH! CHICAS NOS QUEDAN DOS MINUTOS!

Todas: AAAAA!

2 minutos después

Las chicas estaban listas, pero los chicos no se atrevían a tocar a la puerta…

Gazelle: hazlo tu

Fubuki: hazlo tu

Kido: bien….

Todos: estas loco

Kaoru: yo lo hago

Todos: noo!

Pero era demasiado tarde el padre de cherryl ya había tocado la puerta y se había escondido en una maceta

Las chicas salieron y se llevaron a cada uno de los chicos con los que iban a salir, todo paso muy lento,la película era de miedo por lo que las chicas se asustaron mucho, por lo que abrazaban a los chicos cada cinco segundos y eso tenia a unos muy sonrojados futbolistas, LUEGO CADA UNO SE FUE POR SU LADO

**Con shouko y handa**

Shouko: eso me dio mucho miedo (abrazando a handa)

Handa: s-si __así que así se sentían los de las películas__

Shouko: lo siento si te hice sentir nervioso

Handa: n-nervioso yo?

Shouko: si, nervioso tu, estas rojo y tartamudeando….

Handa: es normal, ya llegamos mira…

Shouko: si… (empieza a mover las llaves)

Handa: __hay no y ahora que hago…__ bueno… adiós (sale caminando)

Shouko: a-adios!

**Con Francesca y tsunami**

Francesca: eso me dio mucho miedo…

Tsunami: no estuvo tan mal…

De repente ven a un niño que estaba llorando

Francesca: que te ocurre pequeño?

Niño: estoy perdido (llorando)

Tsunami: no te preocupes, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que encuentres a tu madre…

Niño: gracias señor…

Tsunami: no es nada…

Madre: hijo! Al fin te encuentro..!

Niño: mamá! Ellos me ayudaron a encontrarte!

Madre: gracias, chicos… olle chico…

Tsunami: si?

Madre: te felicito, tu novia es muy bonita!

Los dos: novios? (mirándose el uno al otro)

Madre: bueno adiós!

Los dos: adiós!

En eso los dos se dieron cuenta de el porque de la confusión ellos estaban tomados de las manos, pero cuando Francesca iba a soltarse tsunami la volvió a tomar de la mano, lo cual provoco el sonrojo de la chica

Tsunami: no… te molesta que caminemos asi?

Francesca: n-no claro que no…

Tsunami: olle, te puedo decir algo?

Francesca: s-si claro

Tsunami: tu, eres muy linda (decía sonrojado)

Francesca: e-enserio lo crees?

Tsunami: claro que si… mira ya llegamos

Francesca: s-si (mueve las llaves)

Tsunami:_RECUERDA LO QUE DIJO HANDA_

-_flash back-_

_Handa:bueno, luego viene lo difícil, separarte de ella… pero si antes de entrar a su casa, mueve las llaves, es porque quiere que la beses…_

_-fin del flash back-_

Tsunami: Francesca…

Francesca: s-si?

En ese momento el tiempo se congela solo estaban el y ella, nadie mas en el mundo existía para los dos, el la tomo por la barbilla y le dio un beso corto, pero eso fue lo suficiente para que los dos supieran que se querían mutuamente…

**Continuara…**

AAHHHH! QUE LINDO, QUE ROMANTICO ES TSUNAMI … PERO ES SOLO DE KOZUUE ASI QUE NO TE ENOJES SI? En el prox. Capitulo las demás citas y una nueva integrante tan loca como lika y hare sufrir a endo mucho… mucho (sonriendo maléficamente)

Y ahora la encuesta del dia :

¿Qué canción deven hacer las chicas para la presentación escolar?

-mister (kara)

-shy boy (secret)

- We're With You (kara)


	5. citas parte 2

Holaaaa…! Aquí un nuevo episodio que estará lleno de romance, humor solo un poco y sufrimiento, cortesía de mi para endo… pero no habrá tanto sufrimiento…

Endo: SI!

Yo: solo humillación SIIII!

Endo: NOOO!

Yo: bien, aquí esta el fic…. Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, solo utilizo a endo para mi entretenimiento personal, ya que me gusta hacerlo sufrir jejeje

Citas parte 2

**Con aki y endo**

Endo: eso estuvo horrible!

Aki: endo, eso no estuvo tan mal ^_^U

Endo: MIRA! UNA FERIA VAMOS AKI!

Aki: esta bien endo…

Endo arrastro a aki por todas partes y la dejo en su casa solo despidiéndose con la mano

**Con Natsumi y gazelle**

Natsumi: eso me dio miedo… (abrazando a gazelle)

Gazelle: N-Natsumi debo decirte algo…

Natsumi: dime…

Gazelle: no existen palabras para expresarte lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, pero de algo estoy seguro, que a pesar de no conocerte mucho te amo, me cautivaste desde el instante en que te conoci, siempre estuve celoso de la gente que se acercaba a ti, sobre todo endo por que el tuvo lo que siempre quise y no lo valoraba,tu amor, pero si tu me dieras la oportunidad, te haría la chica mas feliz del mundo, eso te lo aseguro…

Natsumi: gazelle… yo…

Gazelle: sh… no digas nada, creo que ya se la respuesta, pero solo quería decirte que nadie te va a amar como yo, yo quería confesarte mis sentimientos que hoy viven y mueren en mi corazón, me la paso pensando en ti, cuando te siento tiemblo, antes de decirte esto me decía a mi mismo Como acercame a ti si no me atrevo ni hablarte… si yo quisiera darte el amor mas grande del mundo entero, por eso yo te espero, hasta que estés lista para responderme… pero mientras tanto yo…

No pudo seguir hablando ya que natsumi lo había besado, al principio fue un beso timido, pero luego se volvió profundo, ese resulto ser el mejor dia para ambos

Gazelle: natsumi, quisieras ser mi novia?

Natsumi: claro, por que tu me haces sentir la chica mas feliz del mundo…

Se besaron otra vez y gazelle la llevo a su casa y se despidieron de un beso y un te amo

**Con haruna y su hermano**

Haruna: onii-chan eso estuvo horrible!

Kido: no lo creo, no estuvo para nada horrible

Haruna: que si!

Kido: que no!

Haruna: que si!

Kido: que no!

Haruna: que si!

Kido: que no!

Haruna: que si!

Kido: que no!

Y asi estuvieron hasta llegar a su casa

**Con cherryl y fubuki**

Cherryl: eso me dio miedo, y a ti fubuki?

Fubuki: no, pero si que te asustaste

Cherryl: si, y lo siento por abrazarte cada 5 segundos

Fubuki: no te preocupes, olle y que vas a hacer cuando lleguemos a tu casa?

Cherryl: las chicas y yo haremos una pijamada y ustedes?

Fubuki: también, por que tu papà quería un pretexto para comer

Cherryl: el nunca va a cambiar y que te apuesto que los mas emocionados con la idea eran midokawa, kabeyama y endo cierto?

Fubuki: que lista eres ^_^

Cherryl: no puedo ser lista solo por saber lo ovio ^_^

Fubuki: si, tienes razón, mira ya estamos aquí

Cherryl: si , adiós! (dice besándole la mejilla)

Fubuki: s-si (sonnrojado)

**Con las chicas**

Lika y toko: chicas como les fue en sus citas

Cherryl: fubuki y yo hablamos que los chicos también tendrían una pijamada por que mi papà quería un pretexto para comer -_-*

Haruna: yo y mi onii-chan peleamos todo el camino

Aki: endo me arrastro por toda la feria

Shouko: handa no me besò

Francesca: tsunami me beso

Natsumi: gazelle y yo somos novios

Lika: eso fue lo que paso?

Aki: sip, pero miren esto (mostro un libro que decía diario de endo)

Cherryl: vamos a leerlo

Todas: si!

_3 de diciembre_

_Hoy me despedi de mis padres y suvi a bordo del Litanic, todo tenia mucho lujo pero yo estaba en tercera clase, no fue un dia muy interesante deje mis cosas en la abitacion y sali en busca de aventuras_

_No abia nada interesante lo unico que abia eran peloteros cartilos inflables y otras tonterias…bueno admito que no pude resistirme a subirme…esque el pelotero tenia kilómetros de pelotitas y como dos metros de profundidad, el castillo inflable era como estar en el paraíso…_

_Volvi a mi cuarto y ahora estoy escribiendo esto adios asta mañana!_

_4 de diciembre_

_Hoy mi vida cambio para siempre, no solo me desperte de marabilla si no que cuando fui a jugar al pelotero y a bromear con los payasos y a aser arte con fideos, eso no se comparaba con nada cuando la vi, era perfecta ,pero estaba en primera clase y yo solo era un muchacho de tercera clase._

_Supe sin importar nuestras diferencias que era el amor de mi vida, esa amburguesa doble estaba echa para mi._

_Mi corazon y mi estomago eran asta mas feliz que yo._

_Me canse de escribir me voy a dormir bye!_

_5 de diciembre_

_Hoy apenas me desperte me cruze con la amburguesa que me iso feliz._

_-hola-le dije timidamente-¿Cómo te llamas?yo me llamo endo_

_-vaya que lindo nombre-le dije-Jessica perfecto nombre para una amburguesa_

_Pase toda la tarde con ella, me enseño un truco para que no se me clabe la bombilla de la gaseosa en la nariz, jugamos al escondite en el pelotero, y lo mejor es que en el atardecer fuimos a la punta del barco admirando el mar frente a nosotros, la brisa sobre mi cara y su…pan con semillitas arriva._

_Mientras asiamos todo eso en el viento se escuchaba de musica de fondo la cancion favorita de Jessica la de Litanic en español_

_Cada noche sueño contigo, contigo_

_sé que aun existes, jessica._

_Siempre en la distancia podremos amarnos_

_sigues en mis sueños, amor_

_Tu y yo eterna pasión_

_siempre habrá la esperanza, amor_

_si,vez en donde tu estes_

_yo te llevo en mi esomago,mi estomago_

_te seguira_

_El hambre nos llega_

_y nunca nos deja_

_sigues siendo comida en mi ser_

_no podre olvidarte_

_dejar de amarte_

_siempre extrañare tu semillitas_

_coro_

_Tu y yo eterna pasión_

_siempre habrá la esperanz,amor_

_si,vez en donde tu estes_

_yo te llevo en mil estomago,mi estomago_

_te seguirá_

_Jessica no siento temor_

_yo se bien que en mi panza estas_

_Tu y yo eterna canción_

_yo te llevo en mi estomago,mi estomago te seguira_

_Uuuuhh..._

_Se que tengo ganas de comerla porque es una amburguesa, ups un amigo me acaba de avisar que hamburguesa va con H no sabia upsi_

_Jessica es una hamburguesa y yo un ambriento niño en un barco, pero no puedo comermela la amo! Hablando de comer ahora me como un sándwich de jamon y queso y me quedo frito chauu!_

_5 de diciembre_

_A los dos minutos de aberme levantado e ir a la cubierta, me entere de que la madre de Jessica la comprometio con un sándwich de lechuga y tomate! No solo destesto los sándwich de lechuga y tomate si no porque se comprometio con mi Jessica_

_A eso de las 4 d ela tarde tuve un enfrentamiento total con Mike, si fuera de jamon y queso lo ubiese matado en dos segundos, pero no pude no era sabroso era asqueroso a mi solo me gustan la hamburguesas con lechuga y tomate pero no los sándwich_

_Quede con un ojo morado y un pedaso de lechuga se me metio en el oido, ademas ese bobo de Mike le regalo a Jessica uno de los collares mas caros de todos, la Pechuga del Mar_

_Yo pensaba regalarle un poco de su colonia favorita salsa golf, pero me deprimi, al final del dia junte valor y se lo di me acepto como yo era y olvido por completo a Mike._

_No me puedo dormir por la sorpresa de que hamburguesa va con H_

_7 de diciembre_

_El 6 de diciembre no pude escribir por causa de la tragedia, mi vida ya no tiene sentido, estoy destrozado sentimentalmente y fisico porque me isieron aser unas flexiones que me mataron._

_Justo a la nochesita del 6 de diciembre un patito de hule de un elefante del zoologico se perdio en el océano asiendo que se encontrara con el Litanic y chocaran de modo feroz._

_El golpe fue increíble, y el barco se empeso a undir, corri asia Jessica, y los dos fuimos al otro extremo del barco que se estaba levantando ya que el otro extremo ya casi se undia_

_No puedo seguir explicando lo que paso, pero todos quedamos en el agua, flotando._

_Jessica me concedió comerle un bocado luego de eso a las dos oras murio, la hamburguesa que ame yace ahora en el fondo del océano y a mi solo me quedan estos recuerdos, recuerdos que nunca se borraran de mi mente…_

_Fin_

Todos: O.O

aki: ¿cherryl? ¿endo? ¿están llorando? Un momento de donde… ya no importa

endo: nunca la olvidare, fue mi gran amor

lika: mmm…aki esta celosa!

aki: como podría estar celosa de una hamburguesa!

francesca: ¿Por qué lloras cherryl?

cherryl. Snif snif…¿no vieron todos los errores…no horrores de ortografía que tiene?

goenji: jajaj mira hamburguesa sin H, hacer sin H y con S, undio sin H, subi con V! O_O

cherryl: por razón se saco un 3 en la libreta

endo: aca no soy el único que saca malas notas en la libreta

goenji: yo porque ustedes me tiran la mochila al agua y sobornan al profesor de matemática para sacarme un 4, endo te pudres tu mismo!

lika salto de la risa y accidentalmente le saco la colita a kazemaru

kazemaru: lika me sacaste la colita, ahora mi larga cabellera esta suelta

lika: oh my god -.-

kazemaru: cuidado mundo mi cabello esta suelto! Oh yeah aquí viene este cabello con extra de shampoo y acondicionador!

aki: ponete esa colita y déjate de molestar!

_Toc toc_

cherryl: tocan la puerta ¿Quién será?

**Continuara…**

**Jajajjajajaja estaba inspirada** y te humille endo in your face y lo siento a las fans de kazemaru pero no pude resistirlo jajajaajajaj lo del litanic lo saque de una parodia y la adapte, pero es que me dio mucha risa, si la autora lee esto perdóname si? T-T

Bueno y ahora la encuesta del dia :

A quien deven torturar las chicas?

-burn

-endo

-kogure

Bueno aquí esta, dejen reviews ^_^


	6. pijamada

Nee gracias por sus reviews y nuestro afortunado es kogure –susurrando- no sabe lo que le espera jejeje….

Bueno aquí esta el fic

Noche de chicas

Lika: que tal si asustamos a los chicos

Cherryl: si! Yo me voy a discfrazar de ese tipito que tiene una mascara blanca y una motosierra wuajajajaj

Toko: yo de la hamburguesa Jessica que vino del mas allá

Francesca: yo de la llamada

Haruna: yo voy a grabar

Aki: yo solo veré

Shouko: yo de chucky

Natsumi: yo tambien

Lika: yo solo mirarè

Francesca: y yo de Barny con una ametralladora, y por sierto cherryl ¿cuantas mascaras tienes?

Cherryl: solo 1

cherryl: miren

Se pone la mascara

cherryl: soy mala!

Se la saca

cherryl: soy buena

Se vuelve aponer la mascara

cherryl: soy mala otra vez…ahora buena, mala, buena, mala, buena re-cool ¿no? tengo doble personalidad!

todas: O_O

cherryl: buena, mala, buena, mala, buena…

Media hora después toko y aki le pusieron una cinta en la boca le escondieron la mascara, y la ataron a una silla

natsumi: estamos todas listas?

cherryl. Lista!

toko: yes of course!

Todas las demás: si

Caminaron lentamente hacia la otra habitacion y hacían ruidos como

toko: buuu me abandonaste endo buuuu soy la hamburguesa de tu vida buuu

Motosierra de cherryl: ruuummmm…ruuummmm…ruiiiummmm

francesca: Barny es un dinosaurio que vive bajo el puente fuma cigarrillos y se come a la gente…

Adentro de la habitacion…

endo: chicos escucharon eso…miren la sombra de una hamburguesa ¿Jessica? ¡no me tortures desde el mas allá!

kogure:(acurrucado en una esquina)(haruna lo invito) lo siento…lo siento barnyneitor no pude ver tu película

goenji: no escucharon una motosierra?

Handa: no! Chucky mi peor pesadilla!

endo: saldré a ver…(salio de la carpa y…) AAAAAAAHH JESSICA DEJAME EN PAZ!

Todos los chicos: AAAAAAAAAAH

francesca: wuajajjajajajaj (ruido de ametrállela) ratatatatatatatatata

cherryl: wuajajajajaj ruuummmm…ruuummmm

toko: sube al litanic endo no tengas miedo ajjajaja los engañamos chicos!

endo: snif snif Jessica nunca te olvidare nunca! Será mi único amor

_TUSH!_

Todos mirando a endo inconciente en el piso

fubuki: aki le partiste la ametralladora en la cabeza

aki: wuajajaj ups

cherril: wuajajaj

toko: wuajajja

Luego de llevar al hospital a endo (con 20% de descuento)…estaban todos en el comedor de la casa de cherryl

cherryl: ¿Cuánto va a tardar toko en llegar?

natsumi: no tengo idea

toko: hola chicos llegue! Y miren traje a un nuevo integrante

cherryl: ayy es un hámster! Que lindo miren como corre en la ruedita

toko: oh yeah baby corre en tu ruedita!

goenji: ¿oh yeah baby?

toko: ¿si tienes algún problema pelos parados?

goenji: a quien llamas pelos parados!

endo: ¿Cómo se llama tu hámster?

toko: oh yeah baby

fubuki: deja de decir eso ya entendimos…¿Cómo se llama?

toko: oh yeah baby!

shouko: basta como se llama el maldito hámster!

toko: OH YEAH BABY! El hámster se llama oh yeah baby! ¿Qué rayos no entienden?

Todos: O_O

goenji: lo llamaste oh yeah baby a tu hámster?

francesca: se te safo la mano

toko: yo pienso que el nombre es genial

aki: creo que hasta endo bailando la macarena es mas genial que eso

endo: ¿? Yo bailo la macarena como nadie

aki: todas las noches a las 11 te pones a practicar el baile de la macarena…

fubuki: ¿Cómo sabes eso? O_O

aki: deja el Chat con cámara prendida…créanme no es una buena vista

endo: jeje emmm…es que no se me apagaba…

aki:lo estuviste haciendo por días y días

goenji: cambiemos de tema y volvamos con el hámster de toko, yo le habría puesto otro nombre como Stan o …

_Toc toc toc…_

kaoru: pero la re "·"$·%$!"!"·$%&/! ¿Quién toca la puerta ahora?

midokawa: soy!

lika: otra vez no!

hiroto: y yo!

aki: aleluya cambiaron de personaje ya era hora

midokawa: esta cherryl?

hiroto: esta cherryl?

toko: -.-

goenji: ¿que? ¿que paso? ¿Quién esta ahí?

endo: goenji te quedaste dormido otra vez…

goenji: la cucaracha la cuchara…

Todos: O_O

Oh my God: quik quik quik

cherryl: ay toko tu hámster es tan tierno!

Oh My God: guuuuaaaaf guuuuaaaaf

francesca: me mordio! Y ¿ladra?

endo: wuajajaj

midokawa: primero aki te regalo una notebook nueva con2 meses de Internet gratis a cambio de mi comida

aki: mmm…nose

midokawa: 3 meses de Internet gratis

aki: no se…

midokawa: 6 meses

aki: me parece poco…

midokawa: un año!

aki: mmm..

midokawa: esta bien esta bien un año y medio!

aki: toma comida es tuya y la compón nueva toda mía wuaajajaja

cherryl: hola!

hiroto: hola cherryl

midokawa: hola cherryl!

Hiroto y midokawa: oye cherryl quieres salir conmigo?

cherryl: O_O

hiroto: yo primero

midokawa: ¿Qué? yo se lo dije primero

midokawa piso a hiroto en el pie

goenji: apuesto por midokawa

endo: y yo por hiroto

goenji: te apuesto $50 que midokawa pisa el pie a hiroto

midokawa le pisa el pie a hiroto

goenji: $50 en mi bolsillo!

endo: ¿a si? Yo te apuesto a que hiroto le pisa el pie a midokawa

hiroto le da una patada a midokawa

endo: …

goenji: $50 a que midokawa le pega un puñete

midokawa le pega un puñete a hiroto

goenji: ya tengo $100! Iiuujuu!

endo: hiroto le pega una patada midokawa

hiroto le pega una cachetada a midokawa

endo: pero

goenji: jaja! A que midokawa le pega una patada al trasero de hiroto

midokawa le pega una patada en el trasero a hiroto

goenji: ya tengo $150

endo: hiroto le pisa el pie

hiroto le clava los dedos en el ojo a midokawa

endo: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

goenji: $100 a que midokawa le parte la silla en la cabeza

midokawa le parte la silla en la cabeza a hiroto

cherryl: noooo! La silla favorita de papà!

goenji: ahora tengo $250!

endo: uuuhh! $200 a que hiroto le pega con una mesa

hiroto le pega con otra silla a midokawa

endo: pero la re "·$"·%%/&

goenji: siiiii ganeee $250!

aki: ¿shun no vas a pelear?

goenji: si quieres…

_Pum! _midokawa callo al piso

_Pum! _hiroto callo al piso

endo: ajajajajaja que tontos no les puede ganar un puercoespin

goenji: grrr

_Pum! _Callo endo

goenji: ¿quien se ríe ahora marmota media muerta?

Kaoru: yo, jajajajajaj por que tu tendras que pagar las sillas :3

**Continuara…**

Nee sigue corto pero me gusta como quedó mi personaje tan loco como lika aun no aparece, como la tortura de kogure… pero eso esta entrelazado, asi que estoy esperando el momento preciso jejejejejeejjeej

Bueno y ahora la encuesta del dia

-¿Cómo se debe llamar el personaje nuevo?

-isa

-kia

-samy

-guy

-nissa

Bueno eso es todo, dejen reviews!


	7. un dia de espias

Holaaa…! Espero que les haya gustado mi fic hasta ahora… HOY SI QUE ME PASE CON LOS CAPITULOS, 3 EN UN DIA pero nee que se le va a hacer estaba inspirada…

Bueno aquí esta el fic…..los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen…

Dia de espias

midokawa: ¿quisieras salir conmigo hoy a las tres en el parque?

cherryl: claro

A las tres…

kazemaru aparece detrás de una pared con lentes de súper espía y endo con uno del agente 007 y los dos con mini radios para comunicarse

kazemaru: ¿agua de inodoro me copias?

endo: claro que si agente flash sexy

kazemaru: blanco a las 03:00 a tu derecha

endo: entendido flash sexy!

Cherryl y midokawa estaban en el parque caminando y de repente se sientan en un banco

endo: ¿flash sexy donde estas?

kazemaru: cabo agua de inodoro estoy en el árbol que esta arriba del banco donde esta el blanco y punto naranja…

endo: que rápido…

(musica súper espía de fondo)

endo: ¿tienes la serpiente?

kazemaru: si agente agua de inodoro

kazemaru agarra una serpiente de su mochila espía y se la tira a midokawa, supuestamente apuntandole a el porque callo sobre cherryl

kazemaru: oh oh! La serpiente callo sobre punto naranja!

endo: idiota! Pone cerca el radio están hablando

kazemaru: entendido

midokawa: toma esto serpiente asesina!

_Plaaaf!_

_Plaaaf!_

Serpiente: piedad piedad!

cherryl: gracias midokawa eres tan valiente

endo: agente flash sexy a vos te mato!

kazemaru: ejem ejem primero yo traje la serpiente debajo de la cama de el padre de cherryl fue una de las peores misiones que tuve

endo: O_O

Minutos mas tarde…

cherryl y midokawa caminaban al parque de diversiones…en el camino había un arbusto o… no cualquier arbusto

endo: flash sexy estoy en un poste de luz disfrazado de paloma y vos solo de un arbusto?

kazemaru: XD yo los sigo tu vigílalos desde arriba

endo: hay! kazemaru puse un huevo

kazemaru: O_O lo veo desde acá

endo: lo voy a llamar aki

kazemaru: ¿aki?

endo: ¿Qué? aki es tan linda!

kazemaru: oh my god!

endo: no el hámster de toko no esta aquí

kazemaru: -.-

endo: el blanco y el punto naranja se nos van!

kazemaru agarra el arbusto…camina…para detrás de midokawa y cherryl

midokawa: ¿y este arbusto que hace aquí?

cherryl: juro haberlo visto mas atrás…

midokawa: sigamos

kazemaru agarra la planta…corre…para…se esconde

cherryl: esto ya no es normal

midokawa: ¿que en este fic no es normal?

cherryl: buen punto

kazemaru: agua de inodoro te estas quedando atrás

endo: perdón me detuve a buscarle comida a mi aki

kazemaru: -.- solo vuela o camina hace algo se nos van!

kazemaru camina…corre…corre mas rápido…para detrás de midokawa y cherryl…se camufla

cherryl: esto ya me esta asustando

midokawa: tranquila yo te protejo…

endo: popopopo midokawa tarado popopopo

midokawa: ¿esa paloma hablo?

cherryl: tal vez le hablo a su huevo

kazemaru: ¿popopopo?

endo: no me sale el ruido de las palomas

kazemaru: tarado

endo: respétame chico veloz soy un símbolo de la libertad

kazemaru: al carajo con la libertad! Sigamos!

Cuando punto naran…digo cherryl y midokawa llegaron al parque entraron al túnel del amor

kazemaru: ¿agarraste la bombilla de la gaseosa para respirar bajo el agua?

endo: si cabo flash sexy!

Entraron al agua..y siguieron el bote de midokawa y cherryl…

midokawa se acercaba a cherryl para besarla y…

endo: glup glup glup

kazemaru: ¿Qué?

endo: ¡GLUP GLUP!

kazemaru: Sal del agua no te entiendo!

endo: ALERTA ROJA!

kazemaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

De repente escucho un…

_Splash!_

cherryl: midokawa! midokawa! Donde estas?

midokawa: glup me caí al agua algo me golpeo la cabeza…

cherryl: oh! Pobrecito vamos a mi casa tal vez pueda ayudarte!

endo: ¿le tiraste un pedazo del bote?

Kazemaru: improvisé!

Una vez en casa en casa de cherryl…( aki esta jugando a un jueguito en Internet en la casa de cherryl)

endo: están en la casa de aki entremos

kazemaru: estoy en el baño!

endo: presumido yo no soy tan rápido, vamos aki mia escala ya casi llegas!

endo: en el primer escalón de la escalera

kazemaru: porque no la subes normalmente

endo: le enseño a mi aki a subir las escaleras

kazemaru: te tengo paciencia -.-

Salio de la habitación de cherryl joe con toda la cabeza vendada

kazemaru: wuajajaja

endo: wuajajaja

aki huevo: wuajajja

endo: (llorando) sus primeras palabras!

kazemaru: un segundo…¿la que esta ahí en la calle no es urvida?

endo: (con mirada malévola) wujajajaj

kazemaru: (con mirada mas malévola aun) wuajajaj

aki huevo: wuajajaj

endo: es un amor!

Bajaron las escaleras a toda velocidad hasta que endo callo a tumbos porque tenia los cordones desatados…encontraron a urvida y con el zapato-celular de endo le mandaron un mensaje a midokawa

_midokawa:_

_¿adivina a quien nos encontramos hoy? A urvida, que casualidad que te estaba buscando a ti esta de visita en la ciudad…en el parque sola, solitaria mente, esperándote a ti y a ningúna otra persona…_

_endoy kazemaru_

kazemaru y endo se pusieron otra vez las gafas hicieron su saludo especial y entraron a la casa a escuchar si a midokawa le llego el mensaje (oyendo detrás de la puerta)

midokawa: lo lamento cherryl pero ya habia planificado el dia con urvida hoy…(discurso enorme)

endo: jajaja cherryl lo va a matar

kazemaru: bueno si no lo asesina cherryl lo hago yo no hay problema

endo: cállate flash sexy mi aki casi se quedaba dormido

cherryl: no hay problema midokawa esta todo bien…

endo: ¿Qué?

kazemaru: ¡¿Qué?

endo: uno menos…

haruna: sigue la luz cortada no se que hacer…este kazemaru

aki: la comp. La estaba cargando ahora que se corto la luz no puedo T_T

goenji: miren una linterna

endo: estamos salvados!

haruna: es solo un apagón

endo: le tengo miedo a la oscuridad…

toko: tonto

Oh My God: Grrr guaf guaf

endo: tengo mas miedo mami!

haruna: ¿QUE FUE ESE RUIDO?

goenji: viene de la cocina

cherryl: fo justo ahí estaban los cuchillos para amenazar a quien quiera que allá entrado!

**Continuara…**

Nee cortooooo! Pero ya no daba mas plissss dejen reviews y por ahora ninguna encuesta


	8. aventuras

Holaaaa…! Mmmm no tengo nada que decir solo gracias por sus reviews y que los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen… aquí les dejo el fic

NADIE POV

kido: vamos a la cocina rápido!

aki: suena el teléfono de cherryl

kido: hola?

Voz: jajaja…no intenten llamar a la policía…eh capturado un hámster, un avión, un sándwich de jamón y queso y una notebook, un huevo, un shampoo y un acondicionador… ah y un celular

kido: -.- te robaste algo mas?

Voz: no…¿debería?

kido: un segundo…mi avión!

cherryl: MI CELULAR!

Todos: ¿como llegaste aquí tan rápido?

cherryl: tengo un sensor para la palabra celular

Al cabo de unos segundos llego kazemaru y endo

endo: mi aki!

kazemaru: mi shampoo y acondicionador!

midokawa: mi sándwich

aki: MI NOTEBOOK!

toko: noooo! Noo! Mi hámster…alguien que rescate a oh my god!

kazemaru: ¿Qué hacemos?

aki: tenemos que atraparlo!

kido: ¿Dónde lo encontramos?

haruna: yo tengo un GPS

kazemaru: oh my god

_Plack!_

kazemaru: pero que haces toko!

toko: no me hagas recordar su nombre! Buuuuaaa

Luego de unas horas empezaron la búsqueda…

kazemaru: ahí esta el ladrón! Lo veo lo veo!

aki: kazemaru…eso es una lata

haruna: estamos cerca aki?

aki: no…

kido: según el GPS se fue de la ciudad

endo: que raro GPS busca personas O_O

aki: shhhh! No le digas raro lastimaras sus sentimientos!

midokawa: encontre el villano! Miren miren!

cherryl: midokawa…eso es una hoja de papel con los horarios de un tal Pérez Díaz para el dentista

fubuki: pobrecito…

toko: tendremos que tomar un autobús para encontrarlo

kaoru: no lo creo

Agarro unas laves de su bolsillo y apretó un botón

_Piii piii!_

De repente se ilumino una parte del callejón donde estaban y apareció un Porsche negro turbo 911

Todos: oh my god!

_Plack! Plack! Plack! Plack! Plack!__Plack!_

kazemaru: Auch!

endo: Auch!

aki: Auch!

kido: Auch

kaoru: Auch

cherryl: Auch!

toko: no me hagan recordar su nombre!

kaoru: suban

Unas vez que todos estuvieron arriba del Porsche, klaus acelero con todo e hizo que las llantas rechinaran…

cherryl: padre tienes licencia para conducir?

kaoru: no

cherryl: sabes manejar?

kaoru: no

cherryl: este es mi fin, estamos muertos!

endo: al menos moriremos en un auto con clase!

aki: es verdad

kido: esto es el paraíso…

toko: si Oh My God estuviera aquí aria muecas frente al espejo retrovisor! Buuuuaaa

Todos: O_O

kido: me gustan mas los aviones

endo: (susurrando a goenji) loco

goenji: ¿ya llegamos?

aki: no

goenji: ¿ahora?

aki: no

endo: ¿donde vamos?

aki: a Francia

goenji: ¿Qué? Es el viaje mas largo que voy a hacer en mi vida!

kaoru: no creo que este bebe tarde tanto

goenji: osea..¿ya llegamos?

aki: no

goenji: ¿ahora?

aki: (enojadita) NOOOOOOOOOOO PERO DEJATE DE MOLESTAR HERMANO DEL PUERCOESPIN!

Goenji: me callo

endo: jaja

aki: Y TU TAMBIEN PEDAZO DE GLOTON GORDO!

haruna: gordo no, gordi!

aki: TU Y TU GORDI! LE SVOY A PEGAR UNA PATADA QUE VAN A LLEGAR A FRANCIA ANTES QUE NOSOTROS!

haruna: glup

fubuki: eh! Creo que la falta de computadora le afecto

Todos asintieron

toko: yo me encargo de ella

aki: PERO MIRA QUIEN HABLAA! LA QUE LE PUSO A SU HAMSTER OH MY GOD! PEDAZO DE BESTIA! TODOS JUBILENSE! SON COMO UNA MANADA DE SIERVOS QUE CORREN SIN DESTINO ALGUNO Y QUE ALGUN DIA VAN A VENIR UN LOBO GIGANTE LLAMADA AKI Y SE LOS VA A COMER! PERO CUANDO ESTE DANDO EL ULTIMO MORDISCO Y USTEDES….

_TUSH!_

kido: eso julie! la dejaste inconsciente!

kaoru: voy a prender la radio si hay algunas noticias

Radio: hola soy Penélope Swam y hoy informamos que una tormenta se avecina justo donde están ustedes…

kaoru: ¿nosotros?

Radio: si ustedes un tornado les llegara en unas 4 horas y tu no tienes licencia ni sabes manejar

francesca: estamos fritos

aki: (media inconsciente) ¿Qué paso?

shouko: miren el tornado!

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

kaoru: no mi Porsche 911 negro!

**Continuara…**

**Neee, cortooooo! No me gusta lo cortoooo! Bueno estos capítulos serán de humor, pero es por mi inspiración jajajajajajajajajjaja…..**

**Bueno adiós y dejen reviews**


	9. aventuras 2

Neee holaaaa….! Aquí mi fic….. aunque no puedo asegurar que este muy divertido…. Pero mientras haga sufrir a endo esta bien jejeje…

**Aventuras 2**

NADIE POV

Mientras viajaban a toda velocidad con el Porsche de kaoru esperando el bendito tornado que se abalanzaba sobre ellos de repente aki desperto

aki: ¿Qué paso? Oigan acabo de darme cuenta de algo…

Todos: ¿Qué?

Aki: primero vamos a morir ya que el boludo que maneja…no sabe manejar, si no nos mata eso nos mata el tornado…y la tercera es que toko nos a estado dando cachetadas en vano ya que SU MALDITO HAMSTER NO SE LLAMA OH MY GOD SE LLAMA OH YEAH BABY ¡ Y NOSOTROS HEMOS DICHO OH MY GOD Y TU NOS REBENTASTE LA CARA CON TU MALDITA MANO!

toko: bueno…pues mi amado y querido hámster se llama oh yeah baby, pero como shakira es muda y no puede cantar…

endo: ¿Qué tiene que ver shakira con esto?

toko: que no se dan cuenta? Oh yeah baby le hace la voz a shakira detrás de el escenario ooooh… si escucharan su dulce voz…

fubuki: no gracias

toko: y es un gran inventor ya que una noche mientras tomaba agua de su bebedero mientras pensaba que canción inventar para el mundial, escucho el sonido de su bebedero mientras tomaba hacia un ruidito como waka waka y de ahí salio una nueva canción…

kido: tu hámster hace canciones para shakira?

toko: y las canta…

goenji: oh my god

toko: exactamente ese es su nombre artístico como famoso, ¡como Hannah Montana!

aki: oh mi dios!

toko: y ese es su nombre artístico en español

kido: oh my god!

toko: y ese en ingles…

endo: esta chica esta loca!

_Mmuuuuuuuu_

endo: dios mío una vaca volando!

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh_

goenji: dios mio tsunami y handa volando!

fubuki: me habia preguntado donde estaban esos dos

_Aaahhh riptusempraaa! Alojomora!_

endo: ¿ese no es Harry Potter?

_No me peguen soy giordano!_

kido: ¿giordano?

aki: me sorprende la cantidad de cosas que hay dentro de un tornado…

fubuki: llega nuestro fin…

goenji: nos vamos a morir adentro de un autaso…yo preferia un audi…

cherryl: sin tener mi celular para despedirme

_Pic pic pic_

cherryl…puso cara de salvacion…

cherryl: g-goenji…

goenji: ¿Qué?

cherryl: yo…

toko se puso al lado de cherryl de un salto por que todos estaban amontonados atrás del porsche ( kido y kaoru…adelante)

toko: rapido lo quiero grabar!

cherryl: ¡TE AMO!

goenji: ¿QUE?

fubuki: ¿WHAAAAT?

Los demás: :o

goenji en shock

_Muuua muuaaa_

cherryl: nunca me dijiste que tenias un tach!

fubuki: uuufff

goenji: si pero si no terminas de besarlo no va a durar mucho…ademas tiene $5.000 de credito siempre lo acumule en mi celu y…

cherryl cara de psicópata…

cherryl: (shock) t-tines $5.000 de c-credito?

goenji: si…

cherryl: pero que…

toko:(nerviosa) foo que ganas de tener la vida los dos

cherryl: me prestas tu celu tach…para mandar un mensaje de despedida ya que el tornado nos va a matar igual que a giordano, tsunami y handa…y una vaca

goenji: -_-' ok

_Celular canchero:_

_Snif snif me duele mucho decir estas palabras…tu…mi unico gran amor…celu…me despido de ti y me voy…que lastima pero adios…me despido de tiiii..._

_cherryl…(obvio donde esta la palabra celular esta ella)_

_Vaca que volo:_

_Que lastima que te murite por el tornado porque si no ubiese echo un hasado ¿hasado va con H no? Creo que si_

_Y a mi sándwich perdido…rescatate wuachinn_

_Hija, se que no hemos compartido tantos momentos como yo anhelaba pero espero que encuentres algun pajarito que pase por ahí que te cuide y que con su trasero te mantenga en calor_

_PD: en la heladera hay unos brownies con nuez de tus preferidos_

_Endo…_

_Oh yeah baby:_

_Mi precioso hamster!__Segui con Shakira y mandale un saludo de mi parte eres lo mas…_

_toko…_

_laptop:_

_y sigo esclava de tu Mouse q se maneja con el dedoo! Jaja me gusta esa cancion…porque la baje del ares por ti…TE EXTRAÑO me voy a suicidar ahora mismo con la tapita de la lapicera si no vuelvo a verte…oh no! No te voy a volver a ver porque un tornado nos va a matar! Y me noquearon!_

_PD: guarda la foto de endo que parece una morsa_

_aki…_

_Shampoo y acondicionador:_

_Shampoo you are the best and acondicionador i realy like your perfume…sin palabras…_

_kazemaru…_

endo: es el fin del mundo kazemaru sabe ingles!

kazemaru: yes of course!

endo: no te entiendo!

kazemaru: you are a stupid!

endo: no…entendi ¿que soy guapo?

kazemaru: dan isnt as beatiful as the dog of my cousin

endo: traduccion

kazemaru: que no eres tan lindo como el perro de mi prima!

endo: eso llego!

kazemaru: no es para nada sentimental

endo: que esa casa llego al tornado!

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

kazemaru: help my and my hair!

yo: hola que pasa?

kazemaru: tu! Sacanos de aca! A mi y a mi hermoso cabello!

yo: ¿por?

endo: ¿Cómo QUE POR?

yo: si a mi una pantalla de computadora no me hace nada

endo: pero a nosotros si boba!

Yo: tu eres el menos adecuado para decirme boba! 5 x 6?

endo: mmm…¿15?...no ¿16? Esta bien?

cherryl: 4 x 3

endo: 13! No…12!

cherryl: mmm…

kido: (por fin hablo) DEJEN DE HABLAR DE LAS TABLAS DE MULTIPLICAR AUNQUE ME ENCANTAN Y CONCENTREMONOS EN EL TORNADO!

El viento paro, la vaca callo al igual que tsunami, handa y …no giordano se cayo a un pozo y nadie mas lo vio (jajaja wuajajajja)

endo: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Yo: no preguntes o vas a ir a visitar a giordano

kaoru: ooh gracias al cielo…¿Dónde esta el ladron?

Yo: por alla

Yo…jaja señale una casa de madera muy vieja que eera la unica del lugar

endo: glup mami

kazemaru: fearful!

endo: entra tu

endo le dio un golpesito con cara de bobo enamorada a aki

aki: jjijij no entra tu

Le dio otro gopecito un poco mas fuerta claro

endo: no no no entra tu

Dijo endo con tono enamorado otra vez

aki: no jiji entra tu

Otra con el tonito enamorado

endo: emm no runo entra tu enserio

aki: entra tu!

Bueno ya se imaginan lo que paso después

Dan: X_X

Yo: ves ahí va otra vez

kazemaru: bueno entremos

Entraron a la casa y se encontraron con un salón lleno de polvo y habia una ventana que daba a un pequeño estanque de desechos toxicos super contaminantes, por otro lado shakira atada a una silla con el hamster y un huevo, un sándwich mordido, dos botellas vacias de shampoo y acondicionador y una computadora por ahora lo unico sano

aki: mi comp…

Voz: no tan rapido

La voz procedia de una sombra que venia cerca de la ventana hacia los desechos toxicos

kaoru: quien es? No es kazemaru? No kazemaru no es mujer

kazemaru: aleluya alguien coherente

kaoru: un segundo ¿no es…

Yo: sammy! LA MATO KIDO SUELTAME!

kido: ok

Yo: que? No no me sueltes!

kido: ok

Yo: LA MATO YA SUELTEN A LA FIERA! LA MATO ¡! LA MATO!

kido: ok

Yo: no importa ya esta no entendiste

sammy: cherryl te acuerdas de esto?

sammy mostro un celular que saco de su bolsillo agarrandolo de una punta apuntando hacia los desechos toxicos

cherryl: (camara lenta) nooooo

Celular: quizás fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo

cherryl: tal vez esto lo hizo el destino

Celular: quiero dormirme de nuevo en el cargador

cherryl: y después me despierta tus ring tones

Celular: tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo

cherryl: se que pronto estaremos unidos

Celular: esa sonrisa malévola (se refiere a sammy) vive conmigo

cherryl: se que pronto estare en tu camino

Celular: sabes que estoy colgando en sus manos asi que que no me dejes caer!

cherryl: yo se que estas…colgando en sus manos

Celular: te envió mensajes de mi puño y letra

cherryl: te envió…

sammy: BASTA!

sammy dejo caer el celular

goenji se tiro por la ventana agarrando el celular

cherryl: goenjiiiii! Nooo se tiro a los desechos toxicos

toko: hagamos un minuto de silencio

12 segundos

34 segundos…

goenji: lo atrape!

cherryl: ¿Qué?

goenji: Es agua era con tempera verde

sammy: jeje…mmm...

toko: miren ahí esta oh yeah baby

Oh yeah baby: toko viniste a salvarme

endo: ¿eh? Que fue eso? Es la voz de shakira!

kaoru: entonces…¡cual es la verdadera de shakira

toko: es…es muda!

Shakira: hola

Todos: :O

kido: shakira tiene voz de camionero!

toko: shhh que no te escuche

goenji: ¿hiciste todo esto sammy?

sammy: si estaba a punto de formatear la computadora de aki

aki: mounstro!

goenji: pero ¿Por qué?

haruna: no me digas que le vas a tenerle piedad

fubuki: ¿Por qué sammy? Yo se que tu eres buena

sammy: bueno tuve que hacerlo mira esta carta

sammy:

Holaa…sammy ¿Cómo andas? Espero que la estés pasando bien en tu casa, rodeada de felicidad que vas a disfrutar tanto estos días ¿sabes porque? PORQUE TE QUEDAN DIAS ¿ESCUCHASTE? DIAAAAAAAAASS!

Muajajaaj mira extraterrestre vamos a hacer que el piso living de kido se llene de agua mezclada con…6 l de jugo de limon, 12 l de salsa extra picante, licuado de peces con ardillas y unos cuantos toques de captus de mi patio!

Y con los limones que sobran los vamos a exprimir en tus ojos mientras limpias el piso del living de kido CON TU LENGUA EXTRATERRESTE!

Si, esto es una amenaza mejor ándate con fudou antes de que me enoje…no vas a ver a ningún ichinose ni siquiera vas a poder respirar serca de el, y si lo miras voy a arrancar tus ojos con limon con dos cucharas de helado …el que dejo este párrafo es anónimo

Con cariño (casi) lika

digo anonimo

lika: fue mi primo

Yo: si eso!

endo: ok me retiro con mi huevo aki

kaoru: mmm…quien sera anonimo

aki: hay dios que pelotufooo!

kaoru: pelotufo?

aki: si es tu nuevo apodo

kazemaru: siguiendo con lo de oh yeah baby…un segundo ¿esos no son lo que queda de mi shampoo y mi acondicionador?

sammy: puuf no que dices

kazemaru: snif snif mounstro

cherryl viene y abraza a kazemaru dejando a unos celosos chicos

cherryl: oh tranquilo kazemaru vas a estar bien

sammy: a por sierto le conteste

lika(o anonimo si quieres seguir con el jueguito):

O_O OMG ok si quieren guerra tendran guerra

Mis msn es fabia_juro_que_soy_humana(arroba) y el de shun es ichinose_soy_hermoso_y_que(arrova) yo lo ayude a crearse la cuenta XD muajjaja (toma eso lika)

PD: lika i hate you!

sammy…

Yo: wow tines msn no sabia

toko: yo tambien tengo uno ¿te lo paso?

kogure: a que es ..agarra.(arrova)

toko: ooh desubicado!

aki: muajajaja

kogure: muajajaaj

toko: aah quieres pelear

kogure: a ver que tienes chica con una técnica de defensa anti articulado!

toko: perdooon mira niño mimado si vas a criticarme deja de hablarme si vas a insultarme sigue y trata de besar menos a haruna

endo: uuhhhh

kogure: mira quien habla, la que esta enamorada de tsunami a escondidas…

Francesca: QUE?

TOKO: PUEDO EXPLICARLO…

Francesca: ahhh no, no me manchare las manos, pero si te le acercas solo un centímetro amaneces tres metros bajo tierra

aki: uuuuhhhhhh Jajajaja

toko: como te atreves hablar asi de mi con mis amigas y los chicos, esta bien que me guste tsunami si no tiene ningún compromiso… ups no devi decir eso

kogure: JAJJA LO ADMITIO

yo: O_O

kogure: pobre tsunami mira la chica que le toco que dios se apiade de su alma!

toko: mira samy te cuento te AMAAA MUCHOOO y quiere andar contigo sammy y ichinose se amaannn

lika: heyyy hey hey frènate un poco!

sammy: jaja gracias…eeh!

lika: tu no hables mucho porque le metes con endo

toko: pero que dices! SI ENDO NO ME DA NI LA HORA!

endo: XD

lika: jajaja endo no te quiere!

kogure:10 razones porque eres una chica muy tonta  
>1_eres muy malo jugando futbol<br>2_eres muy pero muy fea  
>3_eres una copiona de peinados (encima te queda orrible)<br>4_te agarras a cualquiera  
>5_eres chica<br>6_eres muy mala conmigo  
>7_eres una criticona<br>8_eres porra  
>9_no se por que te pusieron como 3 mejor jugadora seguro q te la re chapaste a masky entonces te pusieron como 3mejos jugador<br>10_y por ultimo eres muy pero muy COMPRADOR y mal jugadora = que tu mama de chiquita

toko: ja mira te voy a contradecir todo lo que pusiste

toko: (sonándose el cuello y las manos) hora de contradecir eso:

1_ si soy tan mal jugadora ¿como llegue a vencer con mi sueño mariposa el puño explosivo

2_en todos los fic las chicas me adoran como persona  
>3_sammy es la copiona que me copio mi peinado el mio me queda mas original<br>4_nunca me agarre a nadie  
>5_...¿y?<br>6_en la serie nunca me hisiste ninguna broma (es verdad yo lo vi)  
>7_no critico ni siquiera hablo<br>8_se me murio mi mama, me tuve que quedar solo con mi padre

9_no estoy como tercera jugadora primero estaba en el 1 despues baje al 6 por no jugar y levante al 2 toma  
>10_soy mejor jugadora que endo y te paso a ti 10 veces mas<p>

kogure: ahora 10 razones por que eres tan insoportable y estas de mas en el programa:

1_en la primera temporada besas a endo

2_para tirar la pelota levantas tanto la pierna q se te ve todo  
>3_eres teñida<br>4_piensas que endo te quiere mientras que piensa que eres insoportable  
>5_si no te ayudo pierdes la pelota (en un capitulo pasa)<br>6_tsunami tiene novia y no te das cuenta  
>7_ tuviste mas operaciones que michael jackson<br>8_besaste a endo(eso sobre todo)  
>9_eres inutil por eso no jugas futbol en la segunda, yo en cambio si<br>10_tus técnicas son malas y son mas lentas que tu cerebro

francesca: jajajajajajajjaajaj toma toko TOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

toko: snif snif asi quedamos niño mal criado!

kogure: como quieras

**continuara….**

Ahhhhh! Nose, me dio por hacer esa pelea jejejejejejejejejejejejej pero ya le dare su merecido a kogure de todos modos, ahora yo tengo el control…..

DEJEN REVIEWS BYE!


	10. aventuras 3 y amor correspondido

Holaaaa….! Gracias por sus reviews las quiero mucho Shouko y kozuue son mis personajes mas listos en los fics de humor… y es verdad ya que su nivel de inteligencia supera el de kido en este fic solo vean si?

Aventuras y amor

sammy: me voy a llevar conmigo a cuatro personas al santuario de tortura! (chan chan chaaan) a ver bien saben quien es la primera (mirada asesina hacia lika)

lika: ¿shouko tal vez?

sammy: -_- NO ¡ la primera eres tu! La segunda shouko…la tercera cherryl

shouko: HEY! Que te hise?

Sammy: nada, por eso te llevo

cherryl: yo no…

sammy: eres mas linda que yo

cherryl: …

sammy: (mirada de "muerete")

shouko: bueno bueno bueno esta bien! Si te hise muchas cosas…¿ya estas conforme?

sammy: aja…aver quien puede ser el tercero

endo: objeción!

Todos: ¿?

cherryl: padre, endo no se habian ido?

endo: si pero volvimos por una inesperada historia…

**Flashback**

Camine fuera de la casita pedorra para ir en el porsche de tu padre con mi aki…camine bajo la lluvia pensando "¿desde cuando que llueve?"

-ñam ñam ñam-gotitas de lluvia eran lo mas rico-ñam ñam ñam…-segui asi hasta legar al auto donde mi aki huevo me esperaba con el cinturón puesto

Iba por la carretera con la radio a todo volumen con mi huevito aki…

endo: you cant make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind

Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time

Un Segundo! Pense ¿estoy dejando a cherryl con una loca maniática que gusta de ichinose?

**Fin de flashback**

cherryl: y?…

kaoru: compre esta casita se donde esta todo tengo un mapa y tengo derecho a elegir la tercer vitima

kazemaru se adelanto y se puso al lado de Shouko, de lika y de cherryl

kaoru: buen chico! Adivinaste! suerte chicos

sammy: bueno te torturare por que te gusta cherryl

kazemaru: YO NO…

sammy: ya ya lo sabemos todos

kazemaru: T_T tan obvio soy?

Los cuatro chicos entraron por la puerta

Mientras tanto con los otros…

aki: buaaaaa buaaaaa buaaaaa

endo: aki, aki que te pasa?

aki: snif snif no podreee

endo: que no podras?

aki: es demasiado duro decirlo

endo: solo dilo!

aki: yo te

francesca: te ama te ama eso es eso es! Al fin alguna confecion es que el terco de goenji no hace nada!

aki: ejem prosigo antes de ser interrumpida ejem yo te necesito para que escribas por mi en mi notebook!

endo: ¿por?

aki: me quebre los dedos!

endo: eso no es nada!

aki: como que no es nada?

endo: mi archienemiga, la nutricionista quiere que haga dieta bueno a ver algo sano tengo que comer : 1 kilo de grasa de cerdo(tosino) , em tres postres, 1 kilo de asado

y mas…

kido: eee .Dan esas no son comidas bajo en grasas

endo: para mi si! o que quieres la nutricionista me dijo que coma todo ser, de en vez de un postre, un postre ser de en vez de una salchicha una salchicha ser , en vez de una hamburguesa una hamburguesa ser

de en vez de una banana no se otra fruta

no se que espera que me coma hasta una banana ser

endo: no saben que es el dolor! (entre sollozos)

todos: ¿?

endo: aquí va otra inesperada historia…

**Flashback**

sali de aquí después de la confeccion de que yo compre la pequeña casa, camine al auto, tome agua de lluvia, cante justin bieber y pare en una granja para visitar no se por que…

cuando baje del auto…

endo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Habia un huevo roto en el piso, aplastado no podia ver! No podia ver!

me meti a dentro de un gallinero a sentarme en una alfombrita mullidita echa de paja, hasta que senti algo redondo que me pinchaba mi traserito

endo: OH MI PRIMER HUEVO HUMANO! voy a cuidarte como a mi hijo

y pensaar que yo lo pusee

aki huevo estaria orgulloso de mi

**fin de flashback**

kido: enserio? a ver ? (endo muestra el huevo,)

endo: la llame anacleta

kido: queres que te enseñe una cancion para que puedas cantarle para que rompa mas rapido? y duerma facil?

Endo: si por favoor su silencio me aturde, no se que hacer para callarlo!

kido: Te quiero yo y tu a mi nuestra familia es lo mejor

endo: perdon ? nuestra? entendi bien? me estas tratando de gay?

kido: ¿?

endo: isis pone esa cara nomas, mi esposo , mi familia? tu pusiste un huevoo? noo Solo contribulles con plata para mantenerlo!

kido: pero calmantee, miraa te canto una cancion relajante

endo: si por favor

kido: barnie es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente!

endo: vos ves barnie?

kido: si soy su fan numero 1

endo: mentira yo soy su fan numero 1 no ves que ni te sabes la cancion?

kido: como que no ! te la acabo de cantar tonto!

endo: no es asii, SUPER FAN (sarcasmo)

kido: y como es? a ver genius?

endo: barnie es un dinosaurio que vive bajo el puente fuma marihuana y se come a la gente

kido: taaraadooo esa es la version adaptada por los tarados adolesentes que no tienen ese hermoso respeto por Barney

endo: te digo que es asi!

kido: mira vamos a verlo (prenden la television, endo empollando su huevo en la silla, aparece lazytown)

endo: hay no sportacus viene al rescate!

kiddo: Bienvenidos a lazy town es para que lo pases muuy bieen, juntos bienvenidos a lazy town! es para que lo pases muuy bien

endo: haaay yo quiero el bigote de sportacus

mira yo puedo hacer eso!

(trata de hacer las piruetas sportacus y le pega una patada al huevo)

kido: muuy bien, bailando con sportacus, PEGUELE UNA PATADA AL HUEVO

endo: no es divertiido o no mi huevoo

midokawa: y si empollas otro ?

endo: no me duele mi trasero

se levanta y aparece otro huevo

endo: Hay empolle otro! te llamare Anacleto!

EN EL "SALON DE TORTURA" DE SAMMY…

sammy: bien bien bien que tenemos aquí…

kazemaru: grr

Shouko: grr

cherryl: grr

lika: grr

sammy con un salto agil, se avalanzo sobre mi saliendo de la pantalla con una cara de loca desquiciada, arrebatandome el teclado en un solo movimiento tambien desquiciado, y saltando desquiciadamente con el teclado

sammy: muajajajaja tengo el poder!

cherryl/kazemaru/Shouko/lika: NOOOO!

sammy: ahora podre escribir lo que quiera

…_._

cherryl: goenji eeh…que tienes ahí?

kazemaru: donde?

cherryl: en el pelo…

kazemaru: que le paso a mi cabelleraa de propaganda pantene ¡!

sammy: jajajajaj le salio una cana!

kazemaru: QUE? Nooooooooooooooo!

…_._

kazemaru: ahora tendre que suicidarme…

cherryl: Nooo por que?

kazemaru: snif snif por que tengo una cana

cherryl: noo! Torurame a mi sammy no a el!

sammy: ya casi viene esa parte

shouko/cherryl: ¿?

kazemaru trajo arrastrando el barril de "desechos toxicos" y como es agua agarro un cargador de la mesa, el se metio al agua, enchufo el cargador y mojo la puntita ocacionando un chispa que corto la luz y el quedando como una tostada machucada

cherryl: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

kazemaru: se fue la cana?

cherryl: si snif snif

kazemaru: entonces por que estas triste?

kazemaru salto del barril, y camino derecho caminando hacia una supuesta cherryl, ya que fue una pared y se revento la cabeza contra ella

kazemaru: auch…

cherryl: snif snif era tan joven era tan joven que hare ahora sin el?

kazemaru: eh…cherryl..estoy vivo solo fue un golpe

cherryl: nononooonnon esta muerto ya no se puede ir para atrás

kazemaru: grr CHERRYL ESTOY VIVO!

shouko: NO TU NO TARADO! ESE ERA SU CARGADOR!

Yo: uuuuuuhh

kazemaru: estoy frito

shouko: TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO FLASH DE POR QUERIA POR QUE NO AGARRASTE EL CARGADOR DE SAMMY QUE ESTABA AL LADO?

kazemaru: glup

Yo: ooooohhhhhh

shouko: COMO PUDISTE? ENSIMA NI TE SUICIDASTE APENAS QUE TE DEJO UN POCO NEGRO LOS DEDOS!

Cherryl: eso prima gracias por defenderme! Dale sin piedad

kazemaru: glup si por dedos quieres decir todo el cuerpo….

Yo: aaaaaaaaahhh

handa: (apareciendo de una maceta)deja de sorprenderte por todo!

Yo: sorry men…

cherryl: y sammy?

Sammy: (saliendo de una maceta) me hablaban

Lika: otra mas -_-*

Sammy: fue idea de endo

Endo: (apareciendo en otra maceta) yo no fui…

Shouko: y,bueno donde esta sammy?

handa: aca ta! Pasame el bate shouko!

_!_

handa: creo que ya la noquee ahora deme el teclado

…_._

En fin la "cana" de kazemaru era un poco de corrector en el pelo, el cargador era igual que el de sammy asi que cherryl se llevo ese y le sirvio, y kazemaru dejo de estar tostado

kazemaru: gracias…

cherryl: siiiiiiiii!

Yo: pero lo puedo borrar en cualquier momento…

cherryl/kazemaru: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yo: lo borro a menos que…

en ese momento entro lika captando con su sensor de lo que iba a decir

yo: si handa besa a shouko

handa: que?

shouko: puuf pero que dices?

endo: handa no se anima handa no se anima handa no se anima

Bueno la bocaza de lika ya hizo que todos se enteraran estabamos en el pequeño cuarto todos juntos

endo: ja no te animas

todos: puufff

endo: popopopopopoop gallina popopopopopop

todos: puuuuuff

handa: (nervioso) este… yo

handa camino hacia shouko y la agarro y la beso mientras todos estabamos :O

Yo/lika: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII VAMOS LO LOGRAMOSSS!

todos (exepto lika y yo): :O

handa: ¿estan bien?

Todos: :O

handa: T_T nadie esta despierto…exepto esas dos chicas que dan saltitos por todos lados…

Yo/lika: OTRO MAS Y NO molestamos MAS OTRO MAS Y NO molestamos MAS!

hando: no!

Shouko lo tomo y lo beso y el no tardo en corresponder, eso era lo que querían desde hace tiempo y ya por fin lo tenían… un amor correspondido

**Continuara…**

**Neee.. corto pero valio la pena tanto esfuerzo 5 episodios en un dia puuufff… si que me canse pero no importa…..**

**-la encuesta del dia**

**-¿Qué regalo deven dar los chicos a las chicas?**

**-serenata**

**-peluches**

**-flores chocolates**

**-todas las anteriores **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado jejejejejejejejejjeje dejen reviews**


	11. mas problemas y primera sensacion

Holaaa….. amo a cada uno de sus reviews pero también responderé a algunas de sus preguntas

Kozuue: sammy es la otra que se enamoro de ichinose, es una loca de patio, pero yo la cree para hacerle peleea a lika jajajjajajajajajjajajajajaj

``Yo`` soy la autora y cherryl es mi personaje en la historia, tiene mi nombre por que asi me gusta mas jejeje

Shouko: eso fue por que simplemente le caias mal, también necesitaba una razón para que handa te mjm besara(sonrisa picara)

Muy bien ahora la conti…..los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen…..

Como si fuera cualquier otro día fueron a la casa de cherryl para entrenar, pero esta vez sucedió algo distinto por eso fubuki toca la puerta.

kaoru habré dramáticamente la puerta y canta:

kaoru:¿Quién es?

fubuki: soy yo

kaoru: ¿Qué vienes a buscar?

fubuki: a ti

kaoru: ya es tarde

fubuki: ¿Por qué?

kaoru: porque ahora soy yo la que quiero estar sin ti por eso vete olvida mi nombre mi cara mi casa y pega la vuelta

fubuki: jamás te pude comprender….

kaoru: me olvide como seguía

fubuki: yo también…

goenji: terminaron aleluya, ya me estaban dando dolor de cabeza

kaoru: (improvisa una canción) entre nosotros hay un amargado

cherryl: ¿Cuál es?

fubuki: es el chico de los pelos parados

kaoru:¿Qué quiere?

fubuki. Entrar a su casa

kaoru:¿para que?

fubuki: para ver a su hija

goenji: cállate! Dejen de molestar!

endo: no le sigas la corriente, además la canción no es verdad….

fubuki: (volviendo a cantar) entre nosotros hay otro amargado.

kaoru: ¿Cuál es?

fubuki: el castaño que usa banda naranja

kaoru: ¿Qué quiere?

fubuki: entrar

kaoru: ¿para que?

fubuki: para comerse todo lo que halla de comida

Kaoru: igual que yo

endo: eso es muy cierto

Cuando todos creían que fubuki y el padre de cherryl nunca dejarían de cantar sus esperanzas volvieron y entraron.

**NADIE POV**

Todos ya habían entrado y estaban sentados charlando.

aki estaba con su nueva computadora jugando, endo durmiendo arriba de la mesa, Francesca, Shouko, haruna, Natsumi, sammy(se volvió buena ) y isa (amiga nueva) preparando la comida y sammy tenia una cuchara pegada en la cara,los chicos jugando futbol en el patio trasero y goenji no hacia nada (como siempre)

Entra cherryl por la puerta

Todos: hola cherryl

francesca: (en susurro) mira a goenji

goenji estaba en la misma posición hace como 7 minutos mirando a cherryl.

endo: mira lo voy a pinchar con el tenedor.

Pin pin pin pin en el brazo de goenji.

kido: no se da cuenta

isa: ¿y si le tiramos un balde de agua?

aki: pásale la mano por la cara

Eso hizo endo.

goenji: ¿eh? ¿Qué paso?

Todos: jajajajajajajajajajajaj

kaoru: que tal si después de comer hacemos algo

cherryl:¿Qué podemos hacer?

Todos con mirada pensativa…

kaoru: tirarse mi avión con paracaídas!

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Comieron y después fueron a la asotea de la mansión a subirse al avión.

endo: yo primero…wiii!

goenji: ahora yo…wiii!

aki: wiii!

cherryl: wiii!

isa: acá voy yo! Wiii

kido: wiii!

Una vez que todos allan aterrizado…

kido: ¿Dónde esta endo?

endo: auxilio! Ayudenme! Estoy etorado en el arbol!

aki: parece un volantin aplastado por un camion

endo: bajenme!

goenji: mmm…. Lo veo en una mala situación…¿alguien tiene tijeras?

cherryl: aca hay unas

Clac clacl clacl….

endo: aaaaaaaaaay! Me pinchaste!

goenji: me lo debías

isa: miren esa lucecita!

aki: ooh!

endo: se esta acercando

goenji: se acerca mas

cherryl: y mas…

plic!

isa: se apago!

francesca: ¿que era eso? Mieren se volvio a prender!

Lucecita extraña: yo soy tu padre!

Todos: ¿?

Lucecita extraña: exacto…yo soy el padre de ustedes ana y Federico

Todos:¿?

goenji: no te confundiste ellos por allá…anda dos cuadras y después dobla a la derecha y va a aver una casa blanca de dos pisos, es esa.

Lucecita extraña: muchas gracias, disculpen las molestias.

Todos: (shock)

endo. ¿Qué fue eso?

shouko: me parece que era Freddy Mercury

cherryl: suena mi celular…¿hola quien habla?

Vocecita extraña: yo…

cherryl: ¿Quién es yo?

Vocecita extraña: yo quien en mas va a ser!

cherryl: ¿Joe Jonas?

Vocecita extraña: no

cherryl: ¿Nick Jonas?

Vocecita extraña: no

cherryl: ¿Kevin jonas?

Vocecita extraña: no

shouko: ya se es Jonny Depp!

Vocecita extraña: oh por todas las voces extrañas del cielo! Claro que no! Soy (chan chan chan) la llamada!

francesca: que tonto ya sabemos que hiciste una llamada…

Vocecita extraña: no, yo soy la llamada!

cherryl: ok…¿Qué rayos quieres? Que te preste un peine para sacarte todos los pelos de la cara? Andas por todas partes como un zombi, y ¿Cómo vez? Si tienes todos lo pelos al frente de la cara y…

Vocecita extraña: no…escucha vengo a decirte algo importante, a todos ustedes…

Todos: ¿Qué?

Vocecita extraña: les quedan siete dias…

Pi pi pi pi

cherryl: corto… ay dios mio que horrible!

goenji: ¿tienes miedo porque nos quedan siete dias?

cherryl: no la llamada duro mucho me gaste todo el credito!

todos: ah -.-

cherryl: llamare a la llamada para pedirle que los siete dias entiesen después de las prubeas…

Todos: nononononononononono!

cherryl: bueno le preguntare desde que dia comienza si es hoy o mañana…(esperando que atiendan el telefono)

goenji: ¿estas usando mi celular?

cherryl: si, sabes te quiero (besándole la mejilla)

todoslos pretendientes de cherryl: (fubuki, kazemaru,toramaru, midokawa, fidio, aphrodi, endo, hoiroto) ¿Qué?

Cherryl: además de ser lindo tienes un touch!

Fubuki: ¿crees que el es lindo?

Cherryl: si, y mucho!

Goenji estaba sonrojado a mas no poder, esa sensación no la había tenido antes –pensando- que es esto que siento….

Aphrodi: olle, quisieras salir conmigo mi angel…

Cherryl: mmmmmm… claro, pero no me llames asi

Aphrodi: solo digo lo que pienso

Kaoru: miren ya respondio!

Vocecita extraña 2:¿hola? Si oficina de la llamada ¿Qué necesita?

shouko: ah queria hacer una pregunta a la llamada…

Vocecita extraña 2:aguarde un segundo…

shouko: pusieron la cancion de dora la exploradora!

Todos: -.-

Contestador: si piensa que la llamada es fea presione 1, si piensa que la llamada no duerme bien presione 2, si quiere tener una muerte con una sierra presione 3, si la quiere tener una muerte con un pastelito de frutilla presione 4….

Dos horas después…

Contestador: si quiere hacerle una pregunta a la llamada presione 230894

shouko: aleluya! (presionando 230894)

Contestador: aguarde unos segundos…

endo: otra vez la canción de dora la exploradora

Vocecita extraña 3: hola ¿Qué necesita?

shouko:¿se encuentra la llamada? Necesito hacerle una pregunta

Vocecita extraña3: lo sentimos ya son las 3 y cerramos hasta luego

Pi pi pi pi

Todos: noooooooooooooooo!

francesca: vamos a tener que contraatacar! Mmm… alguien de nosotros que se paresca a la llamada…tu kazemaru!

kazemaru: ¿Qué? Yo no me paresco a la llamada!

francesca: tienes largo y eres emo, suéltatelo y si te lo pones para delante eres igual…pero te vas a tener que poner un vestido blanco o algo parecido…

kazemaru: yo no me voy a poner un vestido! Y QUE NO SOY EMO ENTIENDANLO!

endo: es ponerte un vestido o nuestro fin!

kazemaru: ponete una peluca y hacelo tu!

endo: ¿me prometen que el vestido va a ser de marca?

Todos: si, si claro como digas!

Continuara…

Bueno, he aquí mi fic… un poco malvado de mi parte hacer que volvieran a tener problemas pero jejejejejeje es genial hacer eso…

Mil besos a todos y bye!


	12. el vestido de endo

Holaaaaa…! Nee gracias por sus reviews y hoy por fin hare mi venganza jejeje …. Y hare sufrir a endo aun mas de lo que ya he hecho….

Endo: porque?

Yo: por que le querias quitar el puesto de fan n°1 a shouko

Endo: yo no…. Fue kido

Kido: no, fue endo….

Endo: mentira, fuiste tu

Kido: que no!

Yo: bueno he aquí….

Kido: que no!

Endo: que si!

Yo: YA CALLENSE O LOS MATO!

Endo: no puedes…

Yo: quieres apostar 100?

Endo: no, Goenji ya me quito mucho dinero

Yo: jejejjejejej eso te pasa por ser adicto al juego

Shouko: y yo soy la fan n°1 de barney ja!

Yo: exacto… bueno he aquí mi fic…. Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen… solo uso a endo para hacerlo sufrir, humillarlo, entre miles de cosas que después pasaran jejeje

Endo y su vestido

endo: perdimos un dia y nos quedan 6¿Qué hacemos ahora?

francesca: no lo se pero…tenemos que hacer algo y rapido

shouko: deberiamos hacer todas las cosas que nunca hemos hecho

kazemaru: a mi me gusta mas la idea de correr por todos lados y esas cosas…

kido: ¿no era que no te gustaba vestirte de mujer?

kazemaru: no hablo el vestido dije correr no vestido!

kido: pero tu seras la carnada

kazemaru: -.-

Pasaron los dias y esa noche la llamada volvia…estaban todos en el cuarto de cherryl esperando…

kido: estoy aburrido ¿y si jugamos con mi colección de Barbies? Tengo desde la primera que salio hasta la mas nueva

Todos: O_O

kido: creo que no les gusto la idea…

aki: que fue ese ruido?

goenji: voy a ir a ver

cherryl: que valiente y lindo eres goenji! (dice besándole la mejilla)

Goenji: e-esto ch-cherryl(sonrojado al maximo)

Cherryl: nee, solo digo lo que pienso ^_^

lika: antes te quiero confesar algo goenji…algo que nunca se lo dije a nadie…

goenji: (asustado por lo que puede decir lika) ¿Qué?

lika: yo puse la manteca derretida en el piso de tu habitación para que resbalaras y caigas en un barril de juego de naranja!

goenji: y yo fui que escondi tu esmalte de uñas y dejarte en shock por un mes y medio!

kido: y yo fui el que soborno a la maestra para que goenji se saque un 4 en la prueba de matematica!

francesca: y yo fui la que rompí la ventana de endo jugando al futbol!

endo: y yo fui el que destruyo el supermercado tirando todos los jabones arriba de shouko, yo fui el que incendio la cocina de cherryl asiendo que su perro maltes blanco quedara negro y sin pelo, yo fui también el que tiro al agua la mochila de goenji con sus tareas y la carpeta de todo un año! También fui yo el que choco el avión de kido contra un arbusto después con un basurero y hasta choque a lika! Y también el que me equivoque y compre calzoncillos con florcitas y caritas felices de Messenger! Si todo es mi culpa! Y cuando tire una maseta desde mi balcón y callo en la cabeza de francesca! También regalarle un chocolate a tsunami para su cumpleaños mientras que el quería una tabla de surf! Soy culpable soy culpable!

shouko: quede limpia durante meses…

goenji: gracias a endo y a kido me va mal en la escuela…

cherryl: taini el te hiso eso! Como pudiste!

kido: era mi avion favorito…

francesca: por razon tenia un chichón del tamaño de mi balón de futbol

goenji: ¿ya terminaron sus confeciones?

endo: goenji amigo solo quiero decirte que…vete vamos ¿que

esperas? La llamada esta por la casa y tu aquí parloteando!

goenji llego al living gigante de cherryl y diviso a alguien sentada en el sillón viendo Titanic y llorando desconsoladamente.

Vocecita extraña (osea la llamada): snif snif…es tan triste…

goenji: ¿quieres que te alcance un pañuelo?

Vocecita extraña: si por favor y toma el plato tráeme mas palomitas de maíz.

Goenji fue hasta la cocina preparo mas palomitas de maíz y fue e buscar un pañuelo.

Vocecita extraña: gracias…y toma esta tarjeta mi trabajo aquí termino.

goenji tomo la tarjeta y la leyó:

_¿Estas enojado con una persona? ¿La odias tanto y no te la aguantas más? Llama al 089008075044032 y llegaremos en siete días a quitarte a esa persona que te provoca tanto malestar!_

_No nos hacemos cargo por si nos equivocamos de persona._

goenji: gracias la guardare por las dudas si endo esta muy pesado…

goenji volvió a la habitación de cherryl…

cherryl: volviste! Estas vivo!(besándole la mejilla dejando a un rojo goenji) Bueno ahora lo mas importante ¿me trajiste una tarjeta para recargar mi celular?

goenji: no, pero traje palomitas de maíz

midokawa: si que rico…

endo: te las comiste todas! Yo quería por lo menos una buaaaa!

kabellama: vamos endo no llores…snif snif…solo eran unas…ricas…deliciosas palomitas de maíz…y este glotón de porquería se las comió todas…buaaaaaa!

midokawa: tenia hambre…

kido: ¿Cómo es posible? Si mientras goenji se fue al living tu te comiste 47 vestidos de mis Barbies, sus dos mini televisores y hasta 4 Barbies!

midokawa: XD

goenji: aun tengo una duda..

Todos: ¿Cuál?

goenji: ¿Qué era esa pequeña lucesita que vimos en el parque?

toko: ¿ no era Freddy Mercury?

goenji: si creo que si…

kido: endo tendra que pagar por todo lo que hiso!

goenji: tendras que volver a hacer mis tareas…

francesca: dejar que te tire una maseta en la cabeza…

shouko: vas a comer mucho, mucho jabon…wuajajaj wuajajaja

cherryl: ponerle extensiones blancas a mi maltes!

endo: ups…

goenji: estoy aburrido…

endo: yo igual y tengo hambre…

cherryl: ay no! Suena mi celular! Otra vez!

aphrodi: cherryl? Hola como estas

cherryl: que suerte esta vez no es… nada no importa ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

Aphrodi: nada bien sin ti

cherryl:¿estan bien?

aphrodi: si estamos bien…bueno tengo que colgar que se me cae el teléfono arriba chau! Por cierto lo pase muy bien en la cita…

Pi pi pi pi

cherryl: nooooooooooooooooooo!

goenji: ¿que paso?

cherryl: me gaste otra vez el crédito! Nada mas habia cargado 10 pesos y se me fueron volando!

kido: vamos todos a hacer una fiesta a la casa de cherryl!

cherryl: noooooooo

Todos: siiiiiiiiii

cherryl: noooooooo

Todos: siiiiiiiiiii

cherryl: noooooooo

Todos: siiiiiiiiiii

kido: bue ya esta..vamos!

Mientras estaban yendo en el avión de kido…

endo: ¿puedo manejar?

kido: después de lo que hiciste ni loco

francesca: ahora que me acuerdo le tenia que tirar una maseta a endo

endo: ups…

francesca le tiro una maseta, shouko le puso 15 jabones en la boca…6 de ellos fueron tragados porque endo tenia hambre, goenji le hizo hacer sus tareas porque si no le hacia una golpiza que no iba a olvidar nunca en su vida, cherryl lo obligo a comprar extensiones para su maltes y cuando salgan de la fiesta de ella tendría que ir a ponerle las extensiones a taini..

kido: llegamos!

cherryl: u.u

Una vez en casa de cherryl…

aki: vengan miren lo que encontré en esta habitación…

cherryl: es un ropero, nunca lo habia visto…

kido: ¿creen que podemos entrar para ver?

Los chicos entraron al ropero y…

francesca: ¿Qué es esto? Miren es nieve!

endo: mmm… que rica que es la nieve….

shouko: miren ¿Qué es eso?

En el centro del bosque habia un palo de escoba con una linterna atada en la punta.

tsunami: ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Endo: es un fauno!

Handa: si eso es!

Francesca: tengo miedo!(fingiendo, es una gran actriz abraza a tsunami)

Tsunami: tranquila yo estoy aquí! ^_^

Francesca: gracias tsunami (besandolo)

Shouko: ahhhh! Es malo?

Handa: no, no lo es, eso… creo

Shouko: h-handa t-tengo mmmm c-como decirlo… t-tal ve-ez mi-miedo

Handa: mientras estemos juntos nada pasara ^_^

Shouko: gracias handa (besandolo)

Cherryl: genial, yo ya me voy, adiós!

Goenji: espera, te acompaño

Cherryl: claro Goenji –pensando- en verdad si que es lindo

Goenji: olle!, por que tan pensativa?

Cherryl: nada, solo pensaba que eres… nada no importa

Goenji: mmmm…. Soy…

Cherryl: eres lindo, es todo ¿ya te lo había dicho antes no?

Goenji: si, pero pienso que juegas

Cherryl: no juego….. eres lindo, serio casi siempre, y eres divertido….

Goenji: mmmm… solo mi hermana dice que soy divertido

Cherryl: yuka es muy buena niña…

Goenji: como lo sabes?

Cherryl: cuando llegue a la escuela yo era una voluntaria en el hospital y bueno… ella despertó de su coma y yo empeze a jugar con ella todos los días y sabes lo que me pidió?

Goenji: no, que te pidió?

Cherryl: que fuera tu novia ^_^

Goenji: ella te pidió eso? O/O

Cherryl:si, eso me pidió, por eso le dije que no podía pedírmelo, ya que yo tenia novio….

Goenji: enserio tienes novio?

Cherryl: no, pero no quería herir los sentimientos de yuka…. Pero me agrado lo que me pidió, ya que encuentra que yo soy una chica que es digna de su hermano

Goenji: ya veo … asi que eso fue lo que paso

Cherryl: si! Pero lo que debemos hacer es salir de aquí

**Con los demás **

Fauno: hola soy el fauno Tumingi

handa: señor Tumingi ¿que es este lugar?

Tumingi: es el maravilloso mundo de Tarnia

Todos: ¿tarnia?

Los chicos fueron a la casa del señor Tumingi, luego volvieron al cuarto y al otro día fueron a visitarlo cuando…

francesca: ¿Dónde esta el señor Tumingi?

endo: miren acá hay una nota…mmm…dice….

shouko: no sabe leer! Yo la leo:

_El dueño de esta morada, Fauno Tumingi ,esta bajo arresto por alta traición contra su majestad imperial Lassie, reina de Tarnia, señora de Cait Panaden, emperatriz de las islas solitarias, etc._

_también se le acusa de hacer amistad con los humanos enemigos de la profecía._

endo: ay que rescatar a Tumingi!

Salieron a fuera, y después de horas de caminar se encontraron con dos zorrinos.

Zorrino: mira querida son los humanos de la profecía!

Zorrina: oh! Nunca creí vivir para ver este día!

Todos:¿?

Zorrino: ¿ustedes son los de la profecía?

tsunami: depende de lo que diga la profecía…

Zorrino: es sobre seis humanos se hacen pasar por nuestros reyes y destruir nuestro bello país de Tarnia, pero Lassie verdadera reina de Tarnia los fumigara.

tsunami: espere que hablo con mis amigos…

Todos se juntaron alrededor de endo excepto los zorrinos

Francesca: Yo me largo!

endo: y nos quieren fumigar!

shouko: ¿Qué hay del señor Tumingi?

tsunami: que se las arregle, yo me voy!

handa: vamos tenemos que encontrar el palo con la linterna atada

Corrieron todo lo que pudieron mientras los zorrinos los perseguían, enseguida pasaron entre los arbustos y cayeron fuera del ropero, se dieron cuenta que en su mundo no pasaron ni dos segundos.

kaoru: ¿Qué hacían todos escondidos en el ropero?

shouko: si te lo contamos no nos vas a creer

kaoru: hay que ver…

francesca: todo esto me suena ¿lo conocen de algún lado?

tsunami: si es verdad….no nunca lo escuche

shouko: yo tampoco

handa: ni yo

endo: tengo hambre

shouko: quiero hacer un karaoke

cherryl: quiero mas crédito para mi celular

kido: quiero una Barbie nueva

goenji: tengo sueño

kazemaru: quiero correr

kaoru: tengo una idea!

Todos: ¿Cuál?

kaoru: el otro día estaba aburrido y…

Todos: quien no!

kaoru: decidí comprar una maquina que sirve para mostrarte tu mas grande sueño!

endo: yo voy primero!

goenji: segundo!

shouko: tercera!

cherryl: cuarta!

francesca: quinta!

fubuki: sexto

kazemaru: séptimo

hiroto: octavo

handa: noveno

tsunami: decimo!

midokawa: segun… foo siempre quedo ultimo

Buscaron el invento de kaoru en su casa, prepararon todo y endo se metió ¿Cuál será el mas grande sueño de endo? Véanlo en

el próximo episodio…

neeeeeeeeeeee…. Esta un poco mas largo que los otros…. Pero , nee lo siento por tardar pero es que…. Foo no tengo escusa, solo que unos aliens me secuestraron y me llevaron a un planeta donde solo habían pingüinos marinela y justin bieber me salvo y luego se olvido de mi….. ¿se creerían eso?... no, creo que no, ni yo me lo creo jejejejejejejeejej ^_^U


	13. sueños

Nee bueno hoy estan los sueños jejeje… he aquí mi fic, los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi entretenimiento propio…..

Sueños

Endo entro a la maquina a ver que soñaba…..

Endo: si! ramen, sopa de miso y tonkotsu siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Endo va corriendo hacia la comida, pero cada vez se aleja mas y mas de el…

Endo: nooooo…. Seeeee…. Vaaaaaa….llaaaaaaannnnn…(cámara lenta)

Al salir…

Endo: noooo T-T

Cherryl: ¿Qué te pasa?

Endo: que mas da es el turno de Goenji….

Goenji: si!

Goenji ento en la maquina y….

Goenji: ¿Qué pasa aqui?...¿estoy en la playa con cherryl? y ¿Por qué rayos me veo ahi?

Goenji2: eh… cherryl

Cherryl: si?

Goenji2: este es un regalo…. Para ti… espero que te guste….(sonrojado al maximo)

Goenji: ¡que le esta dando!

Cherryl: es una cadenita con una foto de nosotros!

Goenji:¿QUE?

Goenji2: si, veras hace tiempo quería decirte que…..

Goenji se encontraba muy desconcertado… ¿Qué era eso que veía en ese instante? Y ¿Qué sentía el por cherryl?

Al salir…

Goenji: no alcance a ver el final…..

Shouko: ahora voy yo!

En el sueño…..

Handa: shouko… se que antes te dije que esperaramos pero ya no aguanto… ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

Shouko: Aaaaaaahhhhh! Handa claro que acepto ser tu novia…

(se besaron apasionadamente hasta que se acabo el sueño)

Al salir….

Shouko: (sonrojada al maximo) e-eso fue… LO MAS MARAVILLOSO DEL MUNDO!

Cherryl: ahora me toca a mi…..

Al entrar…

Cherryl: siiiii! Taini tiene pelo otra vez y mi padre ya no come siiii!

Al salir….

Cherryl: ese fue el mejor sueño de todos!

Francesca: siiii! Yo sigo….

Al entrar….

Francesca: tsunami, ¿Qué era lo que querias decirme?

Tsunami: es que yo…..bueno, tu sabes… ya llevamos algún tiempo saliendo, pero nunca hemos sido novios formales…. Entonces yo quería preguntarte si…. Acaso…. Tu y yo…. Bueno pues…. Tu sabes…. (rayos, por que es tan dificil)¿q-quisieras s-ser mi n-novia?

Francesca: claro que ….

-Fin de la transmicion-

Francesca: ¿que paso?

Kaoru: parece que la maquina no sabia la respuesta que querias decir….

Francesca: ahhhh…. Ya veo…¿Cómo sabe que quería una respuesta?

Kaoru: yo lo vi todo por el monitor

Francesca: y los demás también lo vieron?

Kaoru: nop, solo yo :3

Francesca: fiuuuu… menos mal

Fubuki: yo estoy listo….

Al entrar….

Fubuki: cherryl, te quise desde la primera vez que te vi, y fue hace solo un mes, pero yo te amo mas de lo que puedas imaginar, amo tus expresiones, tus virtudes y defectos, todo de ti cherryl… por eso te quería preguntar si tu quisieras ser mi novia…

Cherryl: claro que si, hay Fubuki no sabes lo feliz que me haces…..

Fubuki se acerca poco a poco a cherryl, y ella también…..hasta que…..

-fin de la transmisión-

Fubuki: ¿que? NO PODIA ESPERAR UNOS SEGUNDOS!

Cherryl: calma, el mio fue mas corto….

Fubuki: bien, solo espero que el sueño sea verdad…..

Kazemaru: ahora voy yo

Toramaru: yo voy contigo….

Los dos entraron…y de repente estaban en un escenario

Toramaru: es un karaoke

kazemaru: mira esta decorado de halloween….

toramaru: si es halloween ya se que canción cantar!

kazemaru: la de Justin Bierber

Toramaru: exacto!

toramaru y kazemaru empezaron a cantar la canción "Baby" de Justin Biever

**And I was like**

**Baby, baby, baby ooh**

**Like**

**Baby, baby, baby noo**

**Like**

**Baby, baby, baby ohh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

**Baby, baby, baby ohh**

**Like**

**Baby, baby, baby noo**

**Like**

**Baby, baby, baby ohh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

**Oh ohFor you, I would have done whatever**

**And I just can't believe we ain't together**

**And I wanna play it cool**

**But I'm losin' you**

**I'll buy you anything**

**I'll buy you any ring**

**Cause I'm in pieces**

**Baby fix me**

**And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream**

**I'm goin down, down, down, down**

**And I just can't believe my first love won't be around**

**And I'm like**

**Baby, baby, baby ohh**

**Like**

**Baby, baby, baby noo**

**Like**

**Baby, baby, baby ohh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

**Baby, baby, baby ohh**

**Like**

**Baby, baby, baby noo**

**Like**

**Baby, baby, baby ohh**

**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

kazemaru: ¿por que el publico esta llorando?

toramaru: creo que no les gusta Justin Bieber

kazemaru: ¿Qué otra canción podemos cantar?

toramaru: ¿y si contamos chistes?

kazemaru: bueno…

toramaru: mama! Mama!

kazemaru: yo no soy tu mama!

toramaru: pero seguime la corriente…¿Qué no ves que es parte del chiste?

kazemaru: ups ¿Qué hijo… o hija lo que seas?

toramaru: en la escuela me dicen jabón en polvo

kazemaru: no te preocupes, Ariel.(susurra) es malísimo!

toramaru: bueno espera que me encuentre otro…aca…No es lo mismo, los dolores de las piernas que las piernas de Dolores.

kazemaru: No es lo mismo, me río en el baño que me baño en el río

toramaru: No es lo mismo la tormenta se avecina, que la vecina se atormenta….(susurro) ya se me terminaron de esos

kazemaru: (susurro) busca otros!

toramaru: ¿Cómo se llama el campeón de buceo japonés?  
>Tokofondo.<br>¿Y el subcampeón?  
>Kasitoko.<p>

kazemaru: jajajajaja lo entendí….le decían jabón en polvo porque se llamaba Ariel…como el jabón en polvo! jajaja

toramaru: -.-

al salir…..

kaoru: aleluya ya terminaron

Kazemaru: jajajajajjaja Ariel jajajajajajaj

Todos lo miran con una gotita de anime

Hiroto: ahora voy yo…. ¿alguien viene?

Handa, tsunami y midokawa: yo!

Kaoru: bien, entren….

Ichinose: hola!

Todos: ¿ichinose?

Lika: cariño! (lanzándose encima de el)

Ichinose: lika ya hablamos de esto!

Lika: cariño, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado…

Todos miraban a la pareja de enamorados hasta que se escucho una voz que los saco de eso…

Fidio: valla! A mi nadie me saluda….

Cherryl: fidio! Llegaste! ¿Dónde están los demas?

Fidio: alla (señalando detrás de cherryl)

Cherryl se dio vuelta y vio a algunos chicos que no conocía, asi que se dirigio a aphrodi y le susurro al oído, lo cual provoco el sonrojo del chico y de los demás, y también, pero mas que sonrojados por el acto de cherryl muchos estaban muy celosos…

Cherryl: (susurrándole al oido) te extrañe, ¿Quiénes son?

Aphrodi: también te extrañe, ellos son fudo y burn

Cherryl: gracias (besándolo en la mejilla)

Aphrodi: de nada

Burn: valla de que nos perdimos aquí…. ¿ella es tu novia?

Aphrodi: no, no lo es, es solo mi amiga….

Fudo: aaaaaa…..asi que ella es la famosa cherryl, la causa de las peleas entre tu y fidio….

Aphrodi y fidio: YA CALLATE FUDO!

Fudo: si,si,si…..

Cuando fudo iva a moverse se callo, por que kogure le ato los zapatos…

Kogure: jijijiji…..

Haruna: kogure!

Kogure: (asustado empieza a correr) AAAAAAAAAAAA!

Haruna iba tras el, y fudo también y todos los veian con una gotita estilo anime…..

Goenji: bienvenidos denuevo…¿Dónde estaban?

Aphrodi: después de mi cita con cherryl, los chicos me secuestraron, bueno, solo fidio, el le pidió ayuda a burn y a gazelle y a fudo también…..

Francesca: onii-chan! (tirándose sobre fidio)

Fidio: f-fran-cesca…

Francesca: que?

Fidio:m-me as-asfixias

Francesca: lo siento mucho!

Fidio: (recuperandose)no importa…

Cherryl: que gusto que estes aquí denuevo…

Fidio: de que me perdi…

Cherryl: endo puso dos huevos, hiroto y midorikawa se golpearon, Goenji tiene mas plata que farkas, shouko es la fan n°1 de barney, kido completo su colección de barbies y quiere quitarle el puesto de fan n°1 a shouko, pero no es el único endo también, Francesca tiene novio…

Fidio:¡¿ NOVIO?

Francesca: CHERRYL!

Cherryl: tranquila mira esto….

Fidio: FRANCESCA!

Cherryl: fidio(besándole muy cerca del labio) te lo pido, dejala, ella tiene su vida, no deves manejarla…

Fidio: (sonrojado al maximo) s-si…

Cherryl: sabes, eres muy lindo cuando te sonrojas…(hablándole muy ceca del oído con una voz suave y dulce)

Fidio: -_pensando-_ como se dio cuenta de que estoy rojo…

Goenji: cherryl, creo que ya lo convenciste (enojado)

Midorikawa y todos los pretendientes de cherryl: fidio, ve allí(señalando una habitacion)

Fidio obedecio y los chicos entraron…

Midorikawa: (tomando a fidio por el cuello)ESCUCHA SI TE LE ACERCAS DENUEVO NO AMANECES!

Fidio: no tengo yo la culpa!

Hiroto: de todos modos te matare algún dia asi que es mejor que disfrutes por el momento

Toramaru: si, jejejeje no sabes con quien te haz metido….

Continuara…

Chicos y chicas, o solo chicas presten atención, que el ritmo del koala causa sensacioooon! Un, dos, tres….. nee, ya termino? Lo siento, gomen, gomen… pero es que me mate de la risa viendo videos de escenas chistosas de shaman King jejejejej….


	14. solo drama

Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews y perdonen la tardanza, pero me lesione en gimnasia el brazo izquierdo, por eso no puedo escribir muy bien….

solo drama…

Los chicos salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con todos y de repente

Cherryl: miren eso!

Lucecita extraña: nos volvemos a encontrar

fidio: Freddy Mercury! Cuanto tiempo…¿Cómo estas?

Lucecita extraña: necesito que vallan al mercado a comprar unas cosas por mi…

fudo: y ¿Por qué?

Lucecita extraña: porque yo…soy tu padre

fudo: si papi

endo: vamos de paso me como algo

Todos se estaban llendo hasta que…

goenji: cherryl tengo que decirte algo…

lika: uuuhh quiero escuchar eso!

midorikawa: ¿de que hablan?

toko: nada tonto, nada.

cherryl: ¿bueno que me ibas a decir?

Goenji le susurra al oido

cherryl: noooooooooooooo!

goenji: ¿Qué paso?

cherryl: no puedo creerlo! Es imposible no es sierto!

fidio: ¿porque tanto drama?

cherryl: es lo peor que me aya pasado!

kido: encima que tuve que ir a hacerle las compras a Freddy Mercury, gritan y no me dejan ver los teletubies!

hiroto: ay dios! ¿Los teletubies niño? eso esta pasado de moda

aki: cherryl dinos que paso!

cherryl: mi celular se cayo por el inodoro!

goenji: uuh

toko: ay que hacerle un velorio

cherryl: snif…snif… bueno

Mas tarde en el velorio….

Todos: que haga un discurso! Que haga un discurso!

cherryl: bueno esta bien pero va a ser cortito…mi amado y queridísimo celular, mi gran amor y amigo en los malos momentos y en los buenos, apoyándome cuando la llamada me aviso que me quedarían siete días el me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante, este día 29 de mayo falleció el mejor celular del mundo, era moderno, con muchas lucecitas, y su rington de los super juniors que me acompaño toda la vida, aun sigo escuchándolo en el viento…mi celular fue y siempre será un celular re-canchero…(musica del banco hipotecario creador de dueños, tarjeta búho)

Todos: O_O

cherryl: gracias, gracias snif snif….por cierto ¿goenji que era lo que querías decirme el otro día?

lika: ya se que es…lo presiento

goenji: es algo muy difícil de decirte…

lika: ya casi se lo dices…

goenji: tu celular era con abono y no con tarjeta

cherryl: nooooooooooooooooooo! Porque el mundo de las tarjetas para recargar los celulares es tan cruel! Tan cruel!

goenji: y que sabia que hoy el celular se le iba a caer por el inodoro

kaoru: después te compro otro

lika: goenji pensé que le dirías otra cosa

goenji: ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

lika: -.- no importa….

endo: ¿ya vieron la nueva novela? Se estrena hoy

Todos: no ¿cual es?

endo: se llama amor perruno

Todos: O_O ¿amor perruno?

endo: miren ahí empieza

Todos se sentaron a ver el televisor en el living gigante de cherryl.

_Ahora comienza la nueva novela que han estado esperando…Amor Perruno…_

_Canción de entrada de Amor Perruno_

_¿Quién es ese perro?_

_Que me mira y me olfatea el trasero!_

_¿pero quien rayos es ese perro?_

_Que me mira y se olfatea su trasero…_

_Pamela: yo era una linda perra de raza pura hasta que un día vi a Roderick el perro policía de la esquina…_

_Roderick: pamela yo no pretendía…_

_Pamela: ya se que vas a decirme…pero no voy a perdonarte ¿a quien le ibas a regalar el collar anti pulgas? yo siempre quise uno, es que ¿hay otra perrita súper glamorosa para ti?¿me has estado engañando estas dos horas que llevamos como pareja?_

_Continuara…_

_Canción de entrada de Amor Perruno_

_¿Quién es ese perro?_

_Que me mira y me olfatea el trasero!_

_¿pero quien rayos es ese perro?_

_Que me mira y se olfatea su trasero…_

endo: ¿Cómo seguirá?

kido: me siento…dramático ¡endo como pudiste chocar mi avión favorito!

endo: kido…tu no me comprendes ese chico no era yo

goenji: entonces ¿Quién era el que me tiro la mochila al agua?

shouko: ¿Quién fue el que destruyo el supermercado y a la vez aplastarme con jabones?

cherryl: ¿el que incendio a taini?

francesca: ¿el que me dejo un chichón enorme?

endo: yo no fui…fue mi hermano gemelo perdido

Todos: ¿Qué?

francesca: como pudiste!

_plack!_

Todos: uuuhh le pego por error a tsunami con una maceta de la que salio una plantita de mario Bross, pero a endo le tiro la llama justo en donde mas le duele….

tsunami: tu…ay…sangre…veo la luz la muerte viene por mi…muero…este es mi ultimo día en esta tierra…díganle a mi madre…que el que tiro el flan fue mi padre…y francesca yo te….

goenji: tsunami, solo te tiraron una maceta…

kido: (susurro) sigue con el dramatismo goenji

goenji: a entonces… tu maldita como osas a pegarle a mi sobrino!

Francesca: me vengare de ti y de tu lindo sobrino que yace ahí en el piso! Me vengare lord goenji!

goenji: lord goenji…me gusta! Bueno sigamos…nunca te dejare que robes mi mas preciado objeto que puede herirme sentimentalmente el objeto que es un diamante gigante que esta debajo de mi cama dentro de dos cajas y con una caja fuerte que la clave es 23 43 45 76 87 no, nunca sabrás la clave jamás!

francesca: tonto me lo has dicho todo wuaajajaja regresare!

fidio: hola lord goenji…soy el detective fidio aldena y no tengo pistas aunque sea el mejor detective del mundo y el mas rco y lindo tambien…he estado viajando por años en todos los países del mundo resolviendo famosos casos…

sammy: y yo su ayudante…que siempre se manda una macana, la ayudante mas famosa del mundo que pierde su lupa, mancha sus zapatos, quema los papeles de investigación y…

fidio: ya entendieron…ahora sigamos con el caso de su sobrino tsunami

goenji: oh mi sobrino…se encuentra tan grave desde que la ataco la villana francesca…se encuentra en el hospital

Una vez en el hospital…(que era parte del living ya que todo esto era un juego que se les ocurrio)

cherryl: oh que mal se ve, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho

goenji: no sobrino, doctora¿cree que estara bien para mi cumpleaños

tsunami: tio! que amable…claro que seria para tu gran felicidad que yo este presente en tu cumpleaños

goenji: sobrino! Estas equivocado yo solo quiero ver el regalo que me compraste

cherryl: O_O

fidio: lord goenji tengo unos resultados

sammy: bueno en realidad son los segundos por que a el primero le tire café ensima…ups XD

goenji: (observando los resultados)aja…aja…no, no puede ser! Villana francesca me vengare!

goenji :y al final ¿Cuáles son los resultados?

fidio: primero francesca esta loca, por eso le pego con una maceta por error …e digo le pego un tiro a tsunami

goenji: sige por favor

fidio: un segundo…¿sammy que es esto?

sammy: perdon señor esque como a las primeras ojas las manche con café le saque fotocopia, y parece que la fotocopiadora tambien copio la mancha de café…

fidio y goenji: -.-

sammy: pero creo que decia que francesca esta controlada por el villano mas malo de toda la tierra

goenji: ¿Cuál?

fidio: aki el visiado por las computadores, dicen que su padre era un notebook y su madre era un laptop…

goenji: nooo…¿Cómo que los padres eran computadoras?

fidio: si eran computadoras

goenji: oh my god!

sammy: tambien esta aliado con genda y sakuma

goenji: ya son las tres tengo que ir a visitar a mi sobrino!

Cuando llego al hospital…

tsunami: tio…no puedo verte

goenji: sobrino abre los ojos

tsunami: ah! ahora si puedo verte!

goenji: me compraste el regalo por lo menos?

tsunami: si lo tiene la doctora cherryl

cherryl: aca esta -.-

goenji: no me dejes solo…nooo

tsunami: yo…veo otra vez la luz…

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

cherryl: creo que se murio

goenji: noooo se ah ido

cherryl: si eso parece

goenji: me a dejado solo!

cherryl: exacto

goenji: y no dejo tarjeta en el regalo!

cherryl: uhh gran error

goenji: a y tu padre me envio a darte tu nuevo celular…

cherryl: sii gracias goenji!

_Cuik!_

tsunami: le dio un beso! Y casi es en la boca!

goenji: tu muérete otra vez!

En el escondite secreto de los villanos (debajo de la mesa del comedor)

francesca: wuajajajaj tenemos que ir a la casa de goenji (detrás del sofa)

genda: y quitarle su diamante (pelota de tennis)

sakuma: seremos ricos! Wuaajajaja

francesca : y con ese diamante podre revivir a mi tsunami!

Genda y sakuma: ¿? Pero si tu lo mataste

francesca: si pero yo queria matar a endo, pero ahora tendre que revivirlo con el diamante de el Lord goenji

goenji: (espiando) sigue agradandome eso!

francesca: vete de aquí! Como desia mi plan requiere de una logica fenomenal!

Sakuma y genda: bueno si vos lo decis…

Yo: hola chicos ¿Cómo va?

Todos: ¿?

endo: ¿Quién rayos eres?

Yo: la que esta escribiendo esto tonti!

francesca: ¿te puedes meter a tu propio fic?

Yo: creería que si, ya lo ise una vez

tsunami: tu eres la que me odias!

Yo: yo no te odio

tsunami: si me mataste y me odias

Yo: por segunda ves yo no te odio

tsunami. Mmm… me parece que estas celosa por lo que paso con francesca…

Yo: ¿celosa de vos? ¿yo? Pero si vos sos un fiero mas o menos, y nunca estaria celosa de una loca que te pega con una maceta, sin ofender Francesca, te adoro!

cherryl: y me hiciste adicta al celular!

Yo: eso es verdad, si lo eres, por que asi soy yo y tu eres mi OC

Alice: ¿asi?

Yo: si

goenji: tu hiciste que me valla mal en la escuela

Kazemaru: me quisiste poner vestido de mujer y me mandaste solo con la llamada

Yo: si…e digo no…bueno si la verdad que si fue divertido

kido: hiciste que endo chocara mi avion!

Yo: lo puse otra ves en tu casa

kido: wii!

francesca: y tu me hiciste matar al amor de mi vida!

Yo: jiji…eso LO DIJISTE!

Francesca: e… este yo…. Bueno, si, te amo tsunami!

Fidio: h-hermana!

Tsunami: yo también Francesca….

Fidio: AHORA SI NO AMANESCES!

Francesca: si lo matas te odiare por siempre!

Fidio: por eso digo que no lo mato….

Tsunami: bueno… eh Francesca tu….

Lika: SI! POR FIN UNA DECLARACION!

Tsunami: ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

Todos: uuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiii

Francesca: SI! TSUNAMI CLARO QUE SI!

En eso se besaron por aprox. 1 hora y todos los veian con una cara de ¿a que hora van a parar?

Lika: ahora endo se le declarara a aki!

Endo y aki: QUE?

Yo: uh se arma!

Lika y aki se pusieron a pelear y…

kido: pone que aki se quiebra un brazo

Yo: ok

Y entonces lika tiro a aki desde el segundo piso y aki se quebro un brazo!

kido: sii!

Ichinose: pone que lika pierde la memoria por favor, que se olvide de mi!

Yo: como si fuera tan difícil olvidarse de ti! -_-*

Continuara…

Hola, he tardado en estos últimos días, pero ya dije que fue por mi brazo, y es algo complicado escribir con la mano izquierda jejejeje ^_^U bueno, los próximos capítulos serán sobre escuela, e ire haciendo que algunos personajes se vallan…

Y ahora la encuesta del dia,

10 personajes se deven ir, ¿cuales?

-sakuma

-genda

-sammy

-ichinose

-lika

-toko

-hiroto

-midorikawa

-fidio

-burn

-gazelle

-fudo

-kogure

-haruna

-toramaru

-tachimukai

-aphrodi

bueno eso es todo dejen reviews! ^_^


	15. otra loca en la historia

bueno, aqui mi fic, lo siento por la tardanza, pero no puedo escribir mas rapido... bueno, he aqui mi fic...los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen

**OTRA LOCA EN LA historia n.n**

Era una tarde normal en la casa de cherryl...NORMAL!...COMO0 QUE NORMAL! AHI NADA ES NORMAL...!bueno arreglare esto...era un tarde en la casa de cherryl...

goenji:U.U que aburrido estoy...

midorikawa:Pues claro,estando contigo cualquiera se aburre

hiroto:Bien que quisieras ser tu el aburrido.

Midokawa: si

DING...DONG(que bonito timbre n.n)

kaoru:!ALGUIEN ABRA LA MALDITA PUERTA!

cherryl:!YO VOY!

Y bien como dije ,la linda cherryl fue abrir la puerta de la casa, pobresito la traen de sayo... y en su casa... Y.Y

cherryl:Buenas tarde...

?:kari!que te paso?Por que te ves diferente?la verdad te quedaba mejor antes...

cherryl:¿te conosco?...

?:COMO QUE si me conoces?acaso ya te olvidates de mi?...como es posible que te olvidaras de mi?...de isa?

midorikawa:pues, ya llegaste...

isa: midorikawa!-lo abrazo- como tazh?

midorikawa:Bien...que haces aqui...?

isa:Y.Y Pss me dejaste sola trizte y abandonada...asi que decidi venir a visitarte n.n

francesca:es tu novia?...

midorikawa 0/0No te aquivocas ella no es mi novia,ella es mi...

isa:Su linda,querida,amable,cariñosa y carismatica prima...

francesca:Que poco te quieres..

isa:u.u Es que tengo baja auto-estima.

francesca:Yo tambien n.n

midorikawa:Por que no me avisaste que vendrías justo ahora(para esconderme)

isa:Por que era una sorpresa...pero si quieres me regreso u.u

francesca:Ya me acorde..no tengo baja auto estima si no baja el azucar n.n

endo:-sabes cocinar?….

isa:Como dice eso...mire primero pruebe mis deliciosos tamales-Le da un tamal-

endo:-despues de probar el tamal-Bien,quiero una docena.

isa:Como no,ahorita se la doy n.n-y le da la docena de tamales-

handa:Oye midorikawa...

midorikawa:mande u/u

handa:De donde saco los tamales tu prima.

midorikawa:U/UCreeme que no tengo la menor idea.

kabellama:MM...que rico compraste tamales para todos.

Endo:son solo para mi.

kabellama: ok

isa:No se preocupe,que traigo mas-con un puesto de tamales-

handa!yo quiero!

midorikawa: cherryl,te puedo preguntar algo?

cherryl:Si pero rapido,por que se enfrian mis tamales.

midorikawa: n.n se puede quedar mi prima en tu casa?

Kaoru: (saliendo de una maceta)mmm...si paga hospedaje...

midorikawa:Si lo pagara...

cherryl:Y cuando llega?

midorikawa:-señalando a isa-Ya llego..

kaoru:Ella es tu prima?no era la tamalera?

isa:n.n tambien...

handa:n.n yo quiero uno de rajas con queso...

fudo-llegando-Yo tambien...de que hablan/

handa:De tamales,y la prima tamalera de midorikawa

fudo:Ah...yo tambien quiero.

handa:Una prima tamalera?

fudo:No...yo quiero un tamal...

isa:Y de que quieres tu tamal?

fudo: por casualidad no tienes de naranjas?

isa:-estilo Cautemoch Blanco-Dima caso has escuchado alos de los tamales yuyi decir:tenemos tamales de ,piña,carne rajas con queso,naranjas,dime acaso,acaso?

fudo:0.0 Nop

isa:Entonces? nadamas me faltaba ke me preguntaras si tenia tamales de marihuana.

fudo: n.n esa era mi segunda opcion.

isa:AY... ke barbaros,esta juventud cada vez esta peor.

aki:A CENAR!

EN LA CENA

cherryl:y goenji?

fudo: Desde kuando te importa donde esta goenji?

cherryl:Ati ke te importa?

isa: Quien es goenji?

fudo:Un chico con un caracter del demonio.

isa: n.n K bien

Despues de unos mmm ke sera 10 minutos los chicos ya habian acabado de comer

TODOS:Buenas noches (todos tenían su habitación en ella y se quedaron a dormir)-En la sala quedo solo isa...

isa:Voy a ver esta casa,es muy amplia,espero que me alcance la noche para conocerla.-A si la jovenfue a conocer la enoooooooooooooorme casa de la familia matsuni.

isa:Que bien aguas termales,ire a cambiarme y ahorita me meto-y se fue a su habitaciona a rato regresa no se por que pero con traje de baño de secundaria.-ke bien!

?:kien anda ahi?

isa:AY dios hay fantasmas!ke idiota soy,si yo tengo un fantasma por amiga.n.n-no ve nada gracias ala neblina que proboca el agua.

?:cada vez conosca a mas personas menos coherentes.

isa:No,enserio/-he a qui el sarcasmo:p

?:Quien eres?

isa:Tu quien eres?

?:yo te pregunte primero.

isa:Y yo despues...n.n:p asi que me contestas en este mismo intante quien eres...

?:Quien quiere saber?

isa:Pss yo...

?:y quie es yo?

isa:Yo...

?Y quien es yo?

isa:Pss yo...

?:enserio?

isa:SIP

?:Pss wow-otro sarcasmo-

isa:Y quien eres?

?:Soy shuya goenji

isa:a...eres el chico con un caracter del demonio...

goenji:ahora contesta quien eres?/

isa:Pss yo soy la,linda,cariañosa y carismatica prima de midorikawa, isa n.n

goenji:Bien...-goenji sale de las aguas y amite unas hermosas palabras n.n-No veo ni mdr35-y se callo n.n(se nota que kiero mucho a goenji)

isa-estilo Poh de los teletubis n.n-eh...oh...se callo el chico malhumorado...ahora que hago-le doy respiracion de boca a boca?...mmm"_pss no estaria mal,se ve que el chico mal humorado no esta nada feo"_ya se voy a traer alcohol pa ver si se despierta

**CONTINURA...**

Eso es todo! Dejen reviews! y agradesco todos sus reviews hasta ahora shouko-marigold y kozuue! las quiero muchooo!


	16. ¿quien es goenji?

No me tarde tanto, ven eso es que me voy a recuperar….espero jejejejej ^_^U

Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para esta historia, bueno he aquí mi fic

Perdida de memoria…

isa: chico malhumorado despierta!-ya habia pasado mas o menos una 1/2 hora desde que goenji se habia quedado inconciente.

isa:-sarndeando a goenji-DESPIERTA!

Goenji: mi cabeza'

cherryl:ya despertaste goenji n.n

goenji:...

cherryl:Recciona!

goenji:...Quien es goenji ?

cherryl y isa:!NO!-con este grito todos los demás chicos y chicas de la casa depertaron(notaron que habia gritado mushas veces y solo con este grito despertaron? A y que cherryl se despertó antes)

TODOS:-entrando a las aguas-que paso?

cherryl:Goenji… goenji..

TODOS: SI?...

Cherryl: Goenji… Goenji!...

TODOS:SI?...SI?

Cherryl: Goenji!

TODOS:SI?...SI?...

aki:YA DILO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

cherryl:u.u no me dejan hacerla de emocion

tachimukai:Es que si nos dicen decir que le paso a goenji?

cherryl:Quien es goenji?

-caida estilo Anime-

hiroto:LLevas 1/2 hora repitiendo su nombre.

isa:n.n ha neta.

hiroto:Entonces?

cherryl:Entonces que?n.n

toramaru:Entonces que diablos le paso?

isa:Aquien?

aki:!YA DI UNA DE BUENA VEZ QUE TIENE EL INUTIL DE GOENJI!

cherryl:COMO DE QUE NO SIRVE PARA NADA?

aki:!DIME PARA QUE DIABLOS SIRVE?

cherryl:Para pagar cosas carisimas...de espada(por su pelo picudo)...-a si Ana empieza a tomar nota-

DESPUES DE 1 HORA.

cherryl:De guarda espaldas...para explotarlo como galan de cine y asi hacerte millonaria...mm...para que mas?

midorikawa:Creo que ya le diste demasiadas ideas a Ana n.n u

cherryl:Pero apenas empezaba.

aki:Muchas gracias cherryl,por darme ideas de como consguir dinero de una manera facil.

cherryl:Cuando quieras,tengo muchas mas.

endo:Ya nos van a decir que le paso a goenji?

isa:A neta ya se me habia creo...supongo...pienso...

toramaru:!YA DILO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

TODOS:0.0

toramaru:Lo siento es que me desespera u.u

isa:OK ya no te que el chico perdio la memoria.

cherryl:Por que piensas eso?

isa:Bueno sera por que ya nisiquiera sabe quien es el?

fubuki:Hablando de el ,donde esta?

isa:-voltea a un lado-a..qui 0.0...se fue!

cherryl:Entonces hay que buscarlo.

isa:Nah...que hueva...

goenji:Hola n.n

isa:Que rapido lo encontre n.n

aki:Es cierto que no recuerdas nada de tu maldita vida?

goenji:Y tu quien eres?

endo:Es verdad,no recuerda nada.

isa:Yo lo arreglo-agarra a goenji y lo sapea-Recuerda de una buena vez chico del demonio.!

fubuki:isa no creo que esa sea la mejor forma de que recupere la memoria.

hiroto:No crees que hay que intentar?...isa yo te ayudo a ver si con dos funciona.

isa:Okis mas ayuda mejor.

Hiroto y isa:Recuerda de una maldita buena vez chico mal humorado!-y lo siguen sapeando

REN:…

aki:Sera mejor que lo dejen si no quieren que quede mas idiota.

shouko:Que haremos para que goenji recupere su memoria

aki:Ahora nada...isa por lo visto como esto es tu culpa tu te encargaras de que recupere o intente recobrar su memoria.,

isa:Pero yo lo acabo de conocer.

aki:Ya dije.

isa:TT0TT OK.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno, corto pero las recompensare….. dejen reviews! ^_^


	17. recordar y olvidar

Hola, me inspire… asi que segui escribiendo…. Bueno, he aquí mi fic

Recordar y olvidar

cherryl: Goenji ,seguro que no recuerdas nada?

goenji:Y tu quien eres?

isa:ok no recuerda nada

goenji:No me vas a contestar?

Isa: ¿Quién ? ella o yo

Goenji: la rubia de allá

cherryl:Que?

goenji:Quien eres tu?

cherryl:Yo?

goenji:Si ,tu u.u u

cherryl:Osea ,yo?

goenji:que si

cherryl:Seguro que yo?

goenji:Ya dime de una buena vez quien eres,por que no tengo mucha paciencia y te estas gastando la que me queda!

cherryl:En una cosa si estoy segura.

goenji:Que?

cherryl:Tu caracter no cambia en lo mas minimo, pero conmigo eres distinto...

goenji:aun no me contestas.

cherryl:Ok,soy cherryl matsuni, hija del cirujano mas famoso de inazuma mas claro no te lo puedo poner.

goenji:Que bien...-sarcasmo-ya que dices que no recuerdo nada,me podrias decir que relacion tienes conmigo?

cherryl:mmm...-se pone a pensar-

goenji:Que eres mio?hermana?vecina?amiga? o...o/o

cherryl:O que?

goenji:O...no...via?o/o

cherryl:O/ONop...dejémoslo en amiga.

goenji:ok (que mal, es linda)

Goenji:Y por que demonios tu y la loca de alla me tienen que ayudar a recobrar la memoria?por que no todos?u otra persona?

isa:Por que segun aki yo tengo la culpa de que la hayas perdido,como si yo tuviera la culpa de que seas tan descuidado y no ten fijes donde dejas las cosas...

cherryl:mmm...-pensando-

goenji:En qe piensas?

isa:en una forma de que recuperes la memoria, en que mas...m...m...ya se!

goenji:Que?

isa:Voy a volver a intentar los sapes n.n

goenji:!NO!0.0

isa:SI n.n...ven-goenji comienza a correr lo mas rapido que le dan sus piernas segido de isa...isa casi alcansa a goenji,pero goenji es mas rapido y se desvia por uno de los pasillos de la casa,entonces isa le sigue,goenji trata de correr mas rapido y no ser alcansado por isa,pero en cuanto goenji subio la velocidad se podia ver a isa en una motosicleta?a si es isa estaba en una motosicleta y a si logro atrapar a goenji.

isa:si!te atrape...

goenji:!NO!0.0!QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!ESTA MANIATICA ME VA A TORTURAR CRUELMENTE!

isa:!CALLATE!

endo:aki,crees que estuvo bien dejar que isa ayudara a recordar a goenji?

aki:por que lo dices?

cherryl:Tal vez por los gritos de horror de Goenji, aki, me dejas ir a verlos otra vez.

aki:Ah..por eso, si ve… ya que tengo que perder.

goenji:NO SUELTAME!

isa:No ves que solo trato de ayudarte...

goenji:NO TU TRATAS DE DEJARME ESTUPIDO.

isa:ey...no me heches la culpa de eso...ok no usare lo sapes..

goenji: Entonces ?

isa:Ven...

goenji:"Me da miedo pero es la unica forma de tratar de recuperar la memoria"esta bien u.u- goenji se acerca a isa quedandon demasiado cerca(s/w:para mi gusto,rozando los labios es muy...cerca)

isa:-le dice en el oido-espero que con esto recuperes la memoria.

goenji:0/0

isa:-sevuelve acercar a los labios de goenji y este recibe...

goenji:.

Un sartenazo(s/w:que creian?apenas se conocen)

isa: Recuperaste la memoria?

goenji: Ya veras isa ,lo que te hare no sera nada comparado con lo que le hago a endo cuando me hace enojar

isa: Ya recuperaste la memoria n.n

goenji: Si ,pero a ti no te deveria alegrar eso.

A si empieza otra persecucion solo que alrevez,esta vez la que huia era isa,simplemente ver a goenji con una lanza estilo len tao de shaman king era para espantarse,pero ahora verlo que la seguia a si eso era para un paro cardiaco.

francesca: Creo que le hace falta esto.

shouko:Y tantito de esto.

francesca: n.n

shouko: Que rico n.n ya quiero comer.

isa: AUXILIO ME QUIERE MATAR!- Se puede ver a isa tratando de huir de goenji.

goenji: ven aca isa,me lo deves!

Endo, aki, Fubuki, cherryl, shouko, tsunami, handa, toramaru, Kaoru,fidio, tachimukai : O.O

fidio: endo..no has cociderado ser algo en la vida?

endo: SI...

fidio: Aparte de futbolista.

endo: No veo por que preocuparme,aun falta mucho.

aki: endo no te deves de tomar las cosas tan a la ligera.

fidio:aki tiene razon endo,ponte a pensar que seras cuando seas mayor.

endo: n.n grande.

aki: No nos referimos a eso.

isa:!CHERRYL AYUDAME EL LUNATICO QUE TIENES POR AMIGO ME QUIERE MATAR!

goenji: No metas a cherryl en esto!

cherryl...uy-isa tropezo,choco con una puerta que se esta abriendo de la cual sale fidio y despues de eso se pega en la cabeza con una mesita que estaba de adorno.

isa:. Que bonitas estrellitas.

TODOS: O.O

cherryl: isa te encuentras bien?

isa: Quien es isa?

fidio: Y va de nuez.

Nuestras parejas favoritas shouko y handa, Francesca y tsunami y endo y aki: NO!

goenji: Yo no fui ...yo no hice nada, es mas ni la conosco.

TODOS: -_-*

aki: A ver goenji si no fuiste tu ¿quien fue?

goenji: El vecino.

aki: Claro échale la culpa al vecino. ¿El vecino andaba persiguiendo a isa con una lanza amenazándola de muerte?

goenji: ¿Alguien te dijo que no? ¿A caso viste que no lo hiciera?

aki: No, ¿pero sabes que si vi?

goenji: ¿Qué?

aki: Te vi a ti persiguiéndola tratando de matarla.

goenji: ¿Y como sabes que era yo?

aki: Por que no estoy ciega ni estupida.

goenji: ¿Segura?-hay! goenji recibió un golpe por parte de aki que a decir verdad hasta a mi me dolió.

aki: Idiota.

goenji: yo decía por lo de ciega.

cherryl: Hhehehe creo que deberíamos preocuparnos por isa.

fransesca: Hablando de isa… ¿Dónde esta?

Se puede ver isa con cara de "¿acaso estoy en el manícomió?" tratando de Salir por una ventana.

toramaru: Espera isa!

isa: Ya deja de llamarme a si! Que ese no es mi nombre!

endo: Entonces ¿Cómo quieres que te llamemos? ¿Margarita? ¿Juana? ¿Pancha?

isa: Claro que no ¿Qué tipo de nombres son esos?

toramaru: Entonces ¿Cómo quieres que te llamemos?

isa: Yo me llamo Petra.

caída estilo anime

endo: Que bonito nombre n.n hihihi

shouko: Creo que el golpe en la cabeza le afecto demasiado

fubuki: ¿Qué tiene de malo ese nombre? A si se llamaba mi abuelita.

francesca: Si fubuki, tu abuelita, seguro una vieja de 85 años, no una joven de 13 años.

endo: Yo sigo diciendo que el nombre esta bonito.

shouko: Ojala que Horo no tenga hijas.

aki: goenji.

goenji: ¿Qué quieres?

aki: A mi me hablas bonito ¿OK?

goenji: Aja.-Y goenji recibió un sape por parte de aki

aki: Francesca, shouko y cherryl se haran cargo isa ahora que se encuentra así. Por que no podemos confiar en goenji

goenji: Claro que pueden confiar en mi.

aki: Ya dije y se acabo.

goenji: No es cierto. No creo que quieran ser niñeras de esa chica loca.

aki: -mirada que hace que lo muerto se vuelvan a morir-dije que ellas lo harán , es una orden! ¿Entendiste?

goenji:0.0 Si entendí.

aki: Bien.

toramaru: aki…

aki: ¿Qué?

toramaru: ¿Y si le pasa algo?

aki: no creo que ellas le hagan nada

toramaru: No yo no me refiero a isa si no a goenji… ¿que tal si lo sigue sapeando sin ninguna razón y lo deja menso?

aki: "¿mas?" creo que ya esta bastante grandecito y se puede cuidar solo.

toramaru: Si tu lo dices.

PETRA (isa): Sigo sin entender por que estoy en el maní comió

endo: ¿Manícomió? Hihihihih que chistosos….aki ¿Qué es un manícomió?

CAIDA ESTILO ANIME

shouko: Es un lugar donde encierran a los enfermos mentales. ¡!oye!-dirigiéndose a Petra (isa)

PETRA (isa): Oigo enfermos mentales

francesca: ¿Cómo que enfermos mentales?

PETRA (isa): ¿acaso no se han visto en un espejo?

aki: a ver niña hija de tu madre a mi nadie me insulta en mi propia cara! A si que o te calmas o te quedas con una mano marcada en tu cara!

PETRA (isa): OK 0.0

aki:-dirigiéndose a cherryl,shouko y francesca-Tu!Tu y tu! se harán cargo de que ella recupere la memoria si quieren seguir con vida!

Las tres: OK

CONTINUARA….

creo que de aqui en adelante algunas chicas tendran problemas!

jejejejejejeje bueno dejen reviews! ^_^


	18. compromiso y vuelta a clases

Bueno no hacen falta mayores EXPLICACIONES asi que he aquí mi fic!... los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen...

compromiso y Vuelta a clases

Después de lo ocurrido con isa ella se la paso todo el día con las chicas

PETRA (isa): ¿A si que goenji es el novio de cherryl?

Francesca y shouko: SI!

Cherryl: no!

PETRA (isa): ¿Por que niegas el amor? ¿A caso no es suficiente para ti?

francesca y shouko: no lo niegues

cherryl: Ya cállense y no digan incoherencias

PETRA (isa): Ya decía yo que tu si lo querías n.n

cherryl: Que no es mi novio! Entiende!

PETRA (isa) : Y lo vuelves a negar

cherryl: ¡!toramaru!

toramaryu: ¿Qué ocurre?

cherryl: ¡!Dile a tu pariente que no soy novia de goenji!

PETRA (isa): que si!

Y de la nada cae un ladrillo en la cabeza de isa con lo cual queda inconciente.

cherryl: Dios si existe, y aparte escucha.

toramaru: n.n U

PETRA (isa): Eso dolió.

Las tres chicas: ¡! NO! Ya despertó

toramaru: ¿Te sientes bien is…Petra?

PETRA (isa): ¿Cómo que Petra? Que nombre más feo…. ¿Recuerdas? …soy isa,tu prima.

Las tres: ¡!ya esta cuerda!

toramaru: Pues ni tanto.

RING RING (para los que no entiendan es el teléfono)

Kaoru: toramaru ,es para ti.

toramaru: Muchas gracias.-a si toramaru deja tirada en el piso a su querida prima y va a contestar-Bueno…

¿?: Hola toramaru.. ¿Cómo están?

'

toramaru: ¿Tío? Hola….pues a habido algunos inconvenientes pero todo esta bien.

¿?: Espero que estés cuidando bien a isa.

toramaru: Claro tio "si supiera"

TIO: ¿Ya te dio la noticia isa?

toramaru: ¿Noticia? ¿Cuál?

TIO: ¿Aun no te lo dice?

toramaru: No…lo que pasa es que con su llegada hubieron algunos cambios…ya sabe…

TIO: Bueno, entonces dile que te de a conocer la noticia ¿si?

toramaru: Si…pero ¿Por qué no me lo dices tu?

TIO: Por que creo que es mejor que se te diga en persona, además a eso fue ella.

toramaru: A si que a eso vino…

TIO: Muy pronto iré, es sobre la "noticia" ,a si que espero que isa te lo diga lo mas pronto toramaru nos vemos luego.

toramaru: Si tío, adiós-y cuelga- ¡!ISA UTSUNOMIA!

ISA: s-si? …

toramaru: ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

isa: Si… ¿sabias que te quiero mucho primito?

toramaru: isa!

isa: Esta bien…pero te tienes que sentar.

toramaru: a si estoy bien.

MEY: Bueno,como quieras….Mi papá me mando para darte una noticia…muy pero muy fuerte…toramaru…estas comprometido.

toramaru: ¡¿Qué?

isa: A si es toramaru…a eso va a venir mi papá, a presentarte a tu futura esposa. U.U

toramaru: 0.0

isa: Creo que llegara mañana.

toramaru: 0.0

isa: ¿toramaru? ¿Estas bien?

toramaru: ¿Cómo quieres que este bien? SI prácticamente ya me casaron a mis 13 años!(díganme la verdadera edad)

isa: Ahora sabes como se siente u.u

toramaru: Todavía no me quiero casar.

isa: Ni modo toramaru a si son las cosas…bueno voy a avisarle a cherryl que habrá otra huésped…adiós n.n

AL DIA SIGUIENTE….

cherryl: Arriba chicos…no quiero llegar tarde.

Los chicos este día entraba de nuevo a la esuela… y se habían despertado tarde(por cierto todos los capitulos que hice anteriormente fueron despues de clases, asi que ahora vuelven del fin de semana)

goenji: Ya vamos cherryl.

A los quience minutos los chicos ya estaban la medio camino de la escuela…

goenji: Y esto todo por tu culpa…

endo: Ah… ¿Por qué mi culpa?

goenji: Sera por que tu aventaste el despertador por la ventana

endo: Es que los despertadores me despiertan.

goenji: Si no me dices no me entero.

¿?: ¡!no voy a llegar!- se puede ver a una linda chica correr a todo lo que pueden sus piernas.

fubuki: No somos los únicos que llegaran tarde.

aki: Desearia no llegar tarde..a si que apresurense!

TODOS: ¡SI!

EN LA ESCUELA…..

MAESTRo: Es el primer día y ya llegan tarde…esperaba mas de ustedes utsunomia.

isa: También nuestros padres n.n

MAESTRo: ¿Qué dijo srta. utsunomia?

isa: Que..que padre que espere algo bueno de nosotros…(esta mas larga la frase pero tiene que salvarse el pellejo)

MAESTRo: Bueno, tomen asiento- A si los chicos hacen lo que se les pide-

Maestro:Bueno muchachos…este año tenemos dos nuevas alumnas…a una la acaban de conocer y es isa utsunomia y la otra…. ¿No la han visto?

¿?: Aquí estoy.

maestro: Preséntate a tus compañeros.

¿?: Mi nombre es london rossi, vengo de italia.

CONTINUARA…

¿Por qué a isa se le Olvido mencionar algo tan importante?

¿Por qué el Tío de toramaru no fue personalmente?

¿Por qué isa decia que cherryl era novia de goenji?

¿Acaso le gustara a cherryl.?

¿Por qué la nueva chica se llama london?(por que es el unico nombre que se me ocurre)

¿Quién será ella?

Estas y muchas mas preguntas serán contestadas en los próximos capitulos…

Sigan leyendo el Fic "**sensaciones encontradas"**! Dejen reviews!


	19. si,london es la prometida de toramaru

bueno, he estado muy corta de inspiracion... pero aqui traigo mi fic...

los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen...

a y aparte para los que se dieron cuenta, cambie el personaje de isa, ahora es prima de toramaru-kun bueno, gracias por sus reviews y espero que les guste

**si, london es la prometida, lo ovio no se puede negar...**

isa: toramaru... ella es tu prometida...

toramaru: olle, sabes? no me quiero casar a mi corta edad, asi que puedes irte devuelta a tu casa en italia...

london: si! gracias, aparte yo tampoco me queria casar, adios!

**continuara...**

**es corto?... lo ovio no se puede negar... pero editare otro... solo esperen...**


	20. fiesta!

bueno, gracias por sus reviews, se que el capi anterior estuvo muy corto pero como prometi aqui esta el otro capi... bueno, sin mas rodeos he aqui mi fic...

**el concurso!**

isa: señor kaoru quiero hablar sobre negocios con usted...

kaoru: esta niña se cree grande... pero bien

isa: quiero que hagamos un concurso en parejas

kaoru: y que propocito tienes?

isa:le voy ayudar para que encuentre a su yerno

kaoru:siiiiiiiiiiii! ayudame por que mi hija es muy despistada

isa:bueno entonces... esto es lo que haremos...

en otro lugar...

cherryl:isa ya se esta tardando demasiado

toramaru:que no vuelva ... que no vuelva!

goenji: no se como hay gente que preferiria que sus familiares se murieran

toramaru:ati no te puso el helado en la cabeza mientras dormias

goenji:o si si lo hizo

toramaru:entonces no se como quieres que sigua viva

isa: estoy!

kaoru: y yo!

cherryl:papà, isa, por que sonrien de esa manera

kaoru:isa te lo explicara todo y yo no tengo nada que ver

isa: me nos mal que estabamos en esto juntos

kaoru:no ahora estas sola

isa:que malo es ... bueno cherryl haremos una fiesta de disfraces con mascaras y cada personase vestira distinto

cherryl:y yo que tengo que ver en esto

isa:nada,nada lo descubriras luego... pero ahora todos a buscarse un disfraz... YA!

TODOS: hai

mas tarde

shouko: chicas... el padre de cherryl dice que todas nos devemos vestir de nekos...

cherryl: ok... QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI!

con kaoru

kaoru: jejejejejeejejjeje ahora tendran que hacer un show jejejejeejje y vestidas de neko jejejejejejejej

devuelta con las chicas

shouko: tu padre no sabe que esta detras de la puerta en donde estamos y que se escucha todo desde aqui?

cherryl: prefiero que no me lo preguntes ^_^U

con los chicos

gazelle: mmmmm... por que rayos me devo vestir de traje!

genda: a natsumi le gustaria que...

antes de que pudiera terminar de decir eso gazelle ya estaba vestido...

genda: ok... eso es raro

despues sale endo vestido de futbolista

gazelle: es enserio?

endo: si!

despues sale sakuma vestido de pinguino rojo

genda: me lo imaginaba, COPIASTE MI GENIAL DISFRAZ!(genda era un pinguino azul)

gazelle: por que no me sorprendo...

sakuma: yo creo que es genial :3

en eso sale goenji vestido de principe(ya saben, como el principe de la cenicienta)

todos: O.O

goenji: que... ya no me miren, lo elijio yuuka O/O

GENDA: te ves bien...

en eso sale tsunami vestido de pirata

tsunami: si! algo relacionado con mar!

todos: -_-*

Entonces apareció Handa vestido de vampiro, kido de superman, kazemaru de flash, fidio de espia, hiroto de goku, midorikawa de Elvis y fubuki de inuyasha (bueno, ya saben orejitas de perrito y esa ropa roja, pero el tenia zapatos, no creeran que lo dejaría sin nada en los pies y que fidio le pondría vidrios a propósito, ellos dominan mi fic O.O )

Fubuki: jajajajajajajjaajjajajajaja genda y sakuma se ven muy bien jajajajjajajajajaa

Los dos: gracias (y a todos les sale una gotita de anime por que los dos eran completamente iguales)

Kido: eehhhh… miren alla! (señalando a goenji)

Goenji: ya les dije que yuuka lo escogio! O\\O

Kaoru: valla, te ves bien goenji, te sacare muchas fotos :3

Goenji: creo que ya me devo ir… O.o

Pero apenas salio a la puerta, unas chicas salieron de la nada y se tiraron encima de el (de donde, nose, si todos estaban en la casa de cherryl! O.o)

Chica1: ES MUY LINDO!

Chica2: ES MIO!

Chica3: NO LO ES!

Chica2: SI LO ES!

Chica1: SE EQUIVOCAN, ES MIO!

Cherryl: hola goenji, veo que estas ocupado…

En eso goenji se da cuenta de que estaban en una posición muy vergonzosa, una chica estaba encima de el con sus manos alrededor de su cuello, otra chica acurrucada con una de sus piernas encima de el y la ultima a su lado en forma fetal con sus brazos abrazandolo y todas jalandolo.

Goenji le lanzo una mirada de sálvame la cual cherryl entendio

Chica1: ES MIO!

Cherryl: emmm, perdonen, pero que hacen en mi casa? Y…- pensamiento: no me queda opcion- con mi novio!

Chica uno: pues… es tu novio? Lo sentimos, nos dejamos llevar! Lo siento! Gomen! Gomen!

Chica2: si, lo sentimos gomen!

Chica2: gomen chica vestida de neko que no conosco!

Cherryl: bien, pero ya no lo hagan si?

Las 3: si! (se fueron)

Goenji: gracias… siento mucho que hayas visto esa escena tan vergonzosa… sabes? Te devo una y te ves… linda vestida de neko O/O

Cherryl: gracias goenji-kun… pero… AH! YA RECUERDO POR QUE TE ENCONTRE!

Goenji: ¿Por qué me encontraste?

Cherryl: por…(en eso muchos chicos entran corriendo) POR ESO! YO ESTABA HUYENDO DE ELLOS!

Goenji: bien, te devo una asi que… (la toma por la cintura) te ayudare…

Cherryl: gracias (le da un beso muy cerca del labio, lo que dejo a goenji muy sonrojado)

Goenji: ehmmm… bueno, te ayudo…

Cuando los chicos ya estaban muy cerca el puso a cherryl detrás de el

Chico1: olle QUITATE!

Goenji: y si digo que no…

CHICO2: YA! QUITATE!

Goenji: no

Chico3: YA TE LAS VERAS CON NOSOTROS!

Todos se tiraron encima de goenji, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que ellos se estaban golpeando entre ellos, cherryl y goenji ya estaban en la fiesta de disfraces

Cherryl: me sorprendes! Donde aprendiste a ser tan veloz y... ¿como saliste de la pelea?

Goenji: el entrenamiento y... un viejo truco para quitar el balon

Cherryl: ya veo… ya he visto algunas de tus técnicas especiales, pero aun nadie ha visto las mias, ya que para entrar al equipo ninguna me fue necesaria...

Goenji: mmmm…. ¿Qué tal si todos nos vamos a cambiar y hacemos un partido de practica?

Cherryl: mmmmmm…. Tal vez luego… mira como se están divirtiendo ellos (señalando a Francesca, genda, midorikawa y a sakuma)

Goenji: si, mira eso (señalando a handa, Shouko, fubuki y endo deteniendo a tsunami que queria golpear a los que estaban con su novia, y toramaru, fudo y tachimukai a fidio, por que no queria que tantos chicos estuvieran con su hermana mayor)

Cherryl: jajajjajajajajajajaj

Goenji: prometo que cuando tenga novia no sere tan celoso…

Tsunami y handa: (apareciendo como sombra atrás de ellos) eso lo sabras luego…

Cherryl: oigan, no estaban allí?

Handa: es que escuchamos lo que dijo goenji, asi que mmmmmm….. no se que paso después, simplemente aparecimos aquí!

Tsunami: tal vez asi es como lo hace sombra

Handa: bueno, a lo que íbamos, goenji dice que nunca va a estar celoso, bueno…(cherryl se va con fubuki)

Tsunami: tal vez ya lo estuviste, dime sientes rabia viendo a alguna chica de aquí con algún chico de aqui que no seas tu

En eso goenji mira a todos lados, primero ve a haruna con fudo y kido tratando de separarlos, después a Shouko con kazemaru hablando sentados en un sofá, luego ve a Francesca hablando con genda y sakuma, luego a Natsumi con gazelle igual que romeo y julieta, después a toko hablando con hiroto y midorikawa, después a aki con endo comiendo, claro aki comieno poco, y endo como cerdo, luego ve a isa corriendo con llamas en la boca, toramaru persiguiendola y kogure riendo, pero la sensación de rabia la encontró cuando vio a cherryl hablando con fubuki

Goenji: (rayos que es esta sensación extraña)bueno, no lo estoy (yo: eres un mentiroso)

Tsunami: me parece raro de que no sientas celos, bueno, tal vez tengas razón y nunca te pongas celoso…

Handa: pero te doy un consejo, los celos destruyen todo, asi que cuando los tengas, no te dejes llevar por ellos…

Goenji: deacuerdo, gracias por el consejo

Kaoru: bien, las chicas harán un acto vestidas de neko

Todos: O.O?

Kaoru: bueno, empiecen!

Todas: hai!

**Vi undrar r ni redo att vara med ****Armarna upp nu ska ni f se**** Kom igen**** Vem som helst kan vara med**** S rr p era ftter**** Oa-a-a**** Och vicka era hfter ****O-la-la-la ****Gr som vi**** Till denna melodi**** Dansa med oss**** Klappa era hnder**** Gr som vi**** gr Ta ngra steg t vnster ****Lyssna och lr**** Missa inte chanse****n Nu r vi hr med**** Caramelldansen ****O-o-oa-oa... ****Det blir en sensation verallt frsts**** P fester kommer alla att slppa loss ****Kom igen**** Nu tar vi stegen om igen**** S rr p era ftter ****Oa-a-a ****Och vicka era hfter**** O-la-la-la ****Gr som vi**** Till denna melodi**** S kom och**** Dansa med oss**** Klappa era hnder**** Gr som vi gr ****Ta ngra steg t vnster**** Lyssna och lr**** Missa inte chansen Nu r vi hr med**** Caramelldansen**luego las chicas se retiraron del esenario y se pusieron a hablar

francesca: no preguntes... por cierto cherryl, donde iras de vacaciones la proxima semana?

cherryl: querras decir donde IREMOS

francesca: osea que...

natsumi: osea que todos iremos

shouko: y a donde?

cherryl: a... ho... mmmm ... como se dice... mmmm... hokkaido

francesca y shouko: SIIIII! HOKKAIDO!

francesca: no puedo esperar!

cherryl: recuerden, queda una semana...

francesca: esta bien T-T

**Continuara…**

Hola, perdón por la tardanza, pero es que los profes me tienen con pruebas coeficiente 2 y es difícil estar con esas pruebas jejejjejejejjej

Bueno, ahora la gran encuesta del dia!

¿a quien le debemos dar una oportunidad en hokkaido?

-fidio

-kazemaru

-goenji

-toramaru

-mido-chan

-hiroto

Bien, eso es todo, y dejen reviews! :3


	21. despedida

**bueno gracias por sus reviews aqui esta mi fic, por sierto el capi de hoy sera algo melancolico sabremos algo mas sobre la vida de cherryl y otras cosas:**

todos estaban en el hospital, por que endo se habia lesionado otra vez...

¿?: señor kaoru?…

kaoru: ¿mi-minoru?

cherryl: ¿padre, quien es el?...

kaoru dio un largo suspiro

kaoru: cherryl, el es tu... hermano...

cherryl: ¿QUEEEEE?

todos: ¿QUEEEEE?

Al parecer nadie más quería hablar.

kaoru llevo a cherryl hasta donde su supuesto hermano minoru, presentándomelo. Algo me dio la impresión de que nadie sabía bien qué hacer.

minoru: Tenía mucho de no verte

cherryl noto que algo en el parecía indicar que notaba su edad, y siguió, más dulce-: ¿cómo estás? cherryl, es un gusto verte. ¿Cómo la pasaste? Estuve mucho tiempo sin verte, desde el accidente...

cherryl:El… ¿es mi hermano? (cherryl estaba confundida.) -pensamiento- Nunca había tenido un hermano, por lo que minoru me parece alguien encantador, pero no quiero olvidar a mi padre kaoru ni lo quiero olvidar .-No entiendo, ¿quién eres?

kaoru: Bien, te explicare –decidió mi padre-. minoru….

minoru: (Tras una risa comenzó) tu familia son a quienes tú decidas llamar "papá", "hermano o hermana" y "mamá", y eso es todo. Pero si tú quieres saber la historia, aquí va… -suspiró y siguió- nuestros padres murieron en un accidente, a pesar de que, por circunstancias ajenas a mi, me tuve que alejar… Eso me dolió mucho. Créeme que yo la pase duro en aquel momento…

cherryl: ¿Qué tanto?

minoru: Realmente duro. yo no podía evitar querer buscarte, pero créeme que no pude

cherryl: ¿Y por qué querías buscarme?

minoru: Porque te quiero onii-chan.

cherryl: Ah, ¿sí…?

minoru: el señor kaoru accedió a cuidarte, a pesar de que sabía que no estarías por mucho tiempo…

cherryl: entonces padre sabias que tenia hermano?

kaoru: si, pero lo siento por habertelo ocultado...

minoru: Así es. No te preocupes… cherryl, puedes considerarnos dos locos que te queremos, pero somos dos locos que te queremos tal vez. Así que no nos vamos a ir más de tu vida.

cherryl salio primero del hospital, sorprendiendo a endo, a su padre y a minoru mirando directamente hacia las puertas, pero al abrirlas, estaban isa, fidio, tsunami, tachimukai, francesca, handa y shouko.

cherryl: ¿Qué hacen ahí?

tachimukai: E-este… yo estaba esperando a endo, a ver cuándo salía…

fidio: Y-Yo sigo sin saber que estoy haciendo aquí –Ren, otro de sus amigos, miró hacia otro lado.

francesca: Yo estaba escuchando a ver qué pasaba conti…

Entre fidio y tsunami, le taparon la boca a francesca, la hermana de fidio.

minoru: ¿Por qué censuran la sinceridad?

cherryl: ¡Feh! minoru… digo onii-chan… ¿cuántos espiones como estos más vas a traer aqui, por que veo que ya los conoces?

minoru: Unos cuantos –dijo asombrado, tratando de recordar-. Pero de todo lo que te tienes que preocupar tú es de la escuela, hermanita. Ya tengo tus útiles

en eso minoru mostró un montón de cuadernos y lápices con mi nombre, a veces hasta bordado.

cherryl: ¿E-escuela…? ¡pero si ya empezo el año escolar!

minoru: Pues tendrás que ir a otra escuela... lo siento hermanita, pero te llevo devuelta a italia

kaoru: minoru, no te preocupes, la conozco. Va a ir igual

cherryl: ¡No quierooooo!

minoru: Yo sí quiero

cherryl: Pero yo no voy a ir.

minoru: Ah, ¿no…? Ta-tal vez te guste venir a mi comunidad… Nosotros tenemos otras formas de vida, y reglas, sí vamos a la escuela, pero... Verás que nuestra comunidad es muy diferente…

cherryl: Pe-pero yo quiero a mi padre kaoru…

minoru: Está bien, como tú digas.

cherryl: Como diga mi padre!

kaoru: yo... creo que...

todos esperaban que dijera que no, pero...

kaoru: creo, que es mejor que te vallas con tu hermano...

fidio: pero, cherryl...

cherryl: entonces, me... dare por vencida...Pero no sera para siempre.

francesca: ¡pero cherryl!

Todos se sorprendieron... cherryl especialmente, en ese momento, se comporto como una cobarde pero cuerda. cherryl se fue llorando de alli

goenji: ¡cherryl! ¿Qué haces aquí?...e-estas... (no pudo seguir por que cherryl lo abrazo y el noto que estaba llorando)

cherryl: ...

goenji: dime, ¿que te pasa?

cherryl: lo que pasa es que m-me... m-me voy devuelta a italia

goenji: ¿QUE? ENTONCES NUNCA TE VOLVERE A VER?

cherryl: no... yo buscare la forma de volver, te lo prometo...

goenji abrazo a cherryl y ella a el, cherryl hace mucho tiempo que estaba confundida, goenji era la persona con la que mas queria estar en ese miomento, pero era demasiado timida.

cherryl: goenji... tengo miedo de no volver y no volverlos a ver...

goenji: esperare tu regreso, te lo prometo...

cherryl: gracias...

minoru: cherryl es hora de irnos!

cherryl: adios, espero... volverte a ver...

goenji: pienso lo mismo...

cherryl: adios...(le da un beso en la mejilla)

goenji: e-espera...(la toma por el brazo)

cherryl: ah?

goenji se acerca a ella y le dice:

goenji: cuando vuevas, tengo algo importante que decirte...

cherryl: bien, adios goenji-kun

**continuara...**

**¿QUE LE DIRA GOENJI A CHERRYL?**

**¿APARECERAN NUEVAS PERSONAS****?**

**¿LES CAE MAL EL HERMANO DE CHERRYL?**

**diganlo todo en sus reviews! editare pronto, bueno, eso creo... esque a veces no tengo tiempo, pero es que estoy con examenes... bueno espero que les haya gustado!**


	22. te buscare!

**hola a todos! se que estan tiristes por que cherryl se va, pero... aqui en algunos episodios relatare que sucedio con los demas, y se esta acercando el final para la desgracia de muchos T-T**

**bueno, sin mas ni mas aqui esta mi fic:**

con los chicos de inazuma japon:

los chicos que estaban en el hospital se devolvieron a la casa de cherryl que habia sido hasta entonces el lugar en el que mas les gustaba estar.

aki: hola chicos! ... oigan y donde esta cherryl?

francesca se puso a llorar y tsunami comenzo a consolarla, shouko bajo la vista para que no la vieran llorar, handa abrazaba a shouko, isa se fue de la sala hacia afuera, tachimukai la siguio y goenji... bueno, el dijo un sonoro "ya me devo ir " y partio corriendo

endo: cherryl... tuvo que... irse...

todos: ¿QUEEEEE?

endo: si, ella se fue... sin despedirse...

aki: no... NO PUEDO CREERLO! (dijo PARTIENDO EN LLANTO)

-flash back de aki-

aki: cherryl, no se si endo me quiera... no veo ninguna esperanza para mi...

cherryl: no digas eso! eres todo lo que endo necesita, una chica que lo apoye siempre! estoy segura de que el se dará cuenta!

aki: segura?

cherryl: por supuesto! eres la mejor aki!

aki: muchas gracias, amigas?

cherryl: por siempre (dijo sonriendo)

-fin del flash back de aki-

fidio: no puede ser (saliendo a correr)

-flash back de fidio-

fidio: cherryl, creo que en los examenes me ira muy mal, el italiano es mi fuerte, no el ingles

cherryl: vamos! confia en ti! tu puedes fidio! yo lo se, puedo demostrártelo! ¿What is your name?

fidio: my name is fidio aldena...

cherryl: Where are you from?

fidio: i am from italia...

cherryl: Do I list these fidio?

fidio: YES! THANKS VERY MUCH!

cherryl: no crees que ya es mucho ingles fidio? (sonriendo)

-fin del flash back de fidio-

fidio: no puedo creer que no volvere a ver a cherryl por algún tiempo... debo hacer algo...

con los demas:

haruna lloraba y kido la consolaba, endo consolaba a aki, natsumi lloraba en silencio abrazada a gazelle...

francesca: ya basta! si alguien nos enseño a ser fuertes esa fue cherryl!

shouko: es cierto, seremos fuertes por ella!

aki: bueno, lo que hare ahora es lo que cherryl siempre quiso... endo, ¿podemos hablar?

endo: claro aki

en otra parte...

goenji: aun recuerdo sus palabras...

_-flash back de goenji-_

_Goenji: gracias… siento mucho que hayas visto esa escena tan vergonzosa… sabes? Te devo una y te ves… linda vestida de neko O/O_

_Cherryl: gracias goenji-kun… pero… AH! YA RECUERDO POR QUE TE ENCONTRE!_

_Goenji: ¿Por qué me encontraste?_

_Cherryl: por…(en eso muchos chicos entran corriendo) POR ESO! YO ESTABA HUYENDO DE ELLOS!_

_Goenji: bien, te devo una asi que… (la toma por la cintura) te ayudare…_

_Cherryl: gracias (le da un beso muy cerca del labio, lo que dejo a goenji muy sonrojado)_

_-fin del flash back-_

goenji: no puedo... creer que no podre ver su sonrisa...

-otro flash back-

_Pi pi pi pi_

_cherryl: corto… ay dios mio que horrible!_

_goenji: ¿tienes miedo porque nos quedan siete dias?_

_cherryl: no la llamada duro mucho me gaste todo el credito!_

_todos: ah -.-_

_cherryl: llamare a la llamada para pedirle que los siete dias entiesen después de las prubeas…_

_Todos: nononononononononono!_

_cherryl: bueno le preguntare desde que dia comienza si es hoy o mañana…(esperando que atiendan el telefono)_

_goenji: ¿estas usando mi celular?_

_cherryl: si, sabes te quiero (besándole la mejilla)_

_-fin del flash back-_

goenji: me pregunto si lo dijo de verdad... sea como sea... ¿por que solo se despidio de mi?

-malditos flash back terminen ya!-

_goenji: ¡cherryl! ¿Qué haces aquí?...e-estas... (no pudo seguir por que cherryl lo abrazo y el noto que estaba llorando)_

_cherryl: ..._

_goenji: dime, ¿que te pasa?_

_cherryl: lo que pasa es que m-me... m-me voy devuelta a italia_

_goenji: ¿QUE? ENTONCES NUNCA TE VOLVERE A VER?_

_cherryl: no... yo buscare la forma de volver, te lo prometo..._

_goenji abrazo a cherryl y ella a el, cherryl hace mucho tiempo que estaba confundida, goenji era la persona con la que mas queria estar en ese miomento, pero era demasiado timida._

_cherryl: goenji... tengo miedo de no volver y no volverlos a ver..._

_goenji: esperare tu regreso, te lo prometo..._

_cherryl: gracias..._

_minoru: cherryl es hora de irnos!_

_cherryl: adios, espero... volverte a ver..._

_goenji: pienso lo mismo..._

_cherryl: adios...(le da un beso en la mejilla)_

_goenji: e-espera...(la toma por el brazo)_

_cherryl: ah?_

_goenji se acerca a ella y le dice:_

_goenji: cuando vuevas, tengo algo importante que decirte..._

_cherryl: bien, adios goenji-kun_

_-fiuuu por fin!-_

goenji: estoy confundido... ¿que devo hacer?...¿por que me desespero?... creo... que es por...(acostandose en la hierba)... que ella me gusta, y... mucho

francesca: NYA! LO SABIA! ... tsunami-kun me deves 3 besos

tsunami: por mi es un placer (besandola 3 veces muy laaaaaaaaaaaargas)

goenji: yo... me voy... (intentando irse)

francesca: espera, DILO OTRA VEZ, NO ME DISTE TIEMPO DE GRABARLO!(tomandolo por el cuello de la camisa)

tsunami: ¿que haras ahora mi hermosa princesa?

francesca: mmmm... sabes?... hare de la doctora corazon... SI! YO SERE CUPIDO!...pero para eso devo hacer que cherryl vuelva... un segundo... ella a un esta en el aeropuerto!

tsunami: ¿QUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ENTONCES VAMOS A BUSCARLA!

goenji: yo ire! (corriendo mas veloz que todos en el mundo)

tsunami: valla, se nota que enserio le gusta ^_^U

con goenji: devo ir... y apresurarme! antes de que se valla!

**continuara...**

**bueno, es corto pero es todo por una razon, siempre me ha gustado escribir, pero ahora voy a dibujar otra imagen de perfil para mi perfil, voy a seguir escribiendo, espero que les haya gustado...**

**preview del proximo episodio:**

**"todo lo que hice fue un error"**

**"no devi venir, pero te extraño"**

**"yo...yo...no... no lo se"**


	23. quedate

**hola a todos y les agradezco cada uno de sus reviews! espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como el anterior...bueno, he aqui mi fic..**

**los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen...**

**quedate**

con aki y endo

endo: ¿que querias decirme aki?

aki: bueno... yo... yo... TE AMO ENDO!

endo: lo... lo dices enserio?

aki: si, siempre te he amado endo!

endo: aki... yo (la toma por la barbilla para que lo mire a los ojos) tambien siento lo mismo por ti...

aki: endo... yo...

endo: no digas nada... solo quedate aqui conmigo...

aki y endo se acercaron poco a poco hasta darse un beso lleno de los sentimientos mas profundos de los dos...

aki: entonces esto significa que...

endo: ¿quieres ser mi novia?

aki: siempre

se volvieron a besar y luego se fueron a quien sabe donde...

con isa y tachimukai...

tachimukai: isa espera!

isa: no me la creo... nisiquiera me dijo adios! (comenzando a llorar)

tachimukai: (algo timido) e-esta n-no... (gritando)... ESTA NO ES LA ISA DE QUIEN ME ENAMORE EN SECRETO!

isa: ¿que dijiste?

tachimukai: solo te dije lo que he estado guardando desde hace mucho tiempo, tu me gustas, y mucho isa! eres divertida, graciosa y nunca estas triste! eres unica para mi!

isa: tachimukai-kun... yo... no te conozco bien... ni tu a mi ¿como... sabes que enserio te gusto?

tachimukai: facil! por tu forma de ser y actuar! por eso se que!... yo me enamore de ti isa utsunomia...

isa: yo... debo pensarlo... (comenzando a correr)

tachimukai: NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASE! TE ESPERARE! (diciendo mientras isa se aleja)

con goenji...

goenji: por fin he llegado, debo buscarla!

fidio: no lo lograras solo!

goenji: fidio...

fidio: tu y yo sabemos que somos rivales por cherryl! aunque no lo admitas, pero nuestro objetivo en este momento es el mismo... traer a cherryl devuelta! así que trabajemos juntos en esto!

goenji: claro!

con cherryl...

minoru: ¿no estas feliz de volver a casa?

cherryl: no hermano...

minoru: ya veras que te gustara...

goenji: cherryl!

cherryl: go-goenji-kun

minoru: con que goenji-kun... ¿quien es hermanita?(celos de hermano) ¬¬

goenji: cherryl! no deves irte!...

cherryl: pero... mi familia...

goenji: se que piensas que es tu deber, pero debe haber otro modo de cumplirlo! tu mismo hermano dijo que tu familia es a quien decidas llamar hermano o hermana, madre y padre... pues ¿por que tu eres quien deve irse?... por que tu hermano no es el que se quede aqui?

cherryl: goenji-kun...(mirandolo sorprendida)

minoru: mmmmmm... no habia pensado en eso... esta decidido, me quedare contigo!

cherryl: onii-chan!(abrazando a su hermano)

minoru correspondio al abrazo de su hermana y luego la solto...

minoru: llamare al señor kaoru para decirle que nos quedaremos...

cherryl: si hermano...

minoru sonrio y se fue...

cherryl: gracias goenji-kun (abrazandolo con lagrmas en los ojos)

goenji: ya no vuelvas a llorar si? aunque sigues siendo hermosa con los ojos llenos de lagrimas...

cherryl: gracias... pero ¿por que viniste a buscarme?

goenji: por que me di cuenta de que yo te...

fidio llego y al verlos a **tan poca distancia** y **abrazados **decidio interferir...

fidio: cherryl! aun no te vas?

goenji lo miro con rabia y enojo y le dedico una linda mirada de muerete

cherryl: no, ya no me voy y todo es gracias a goenji-kun(tirandose encima de goenji)

fidio: -pensamiento- se me adelanto mas de lo que pensaba, es hora de que tome cartas en el asunto...

francesca: goenji!... cherryl! (abrazando a su amiga) no te fuiste! que feliz estoy!

cherryl: yo igual! quiero decirles algo a todas!

francesca: pues vamos!

cherryl: si, chicos gracias y nos vemos luego! (besando a cada uno en la mejilla)

fidio: (como tonto enamorado) si...

goenji: (sonrojado) si, claro...

cherryl hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida y se fue con francesca... en eso goenji y fidio se lanzaron miradas de odio, les traduciré su lenguaje de miradas

goenji: es mia...

fidio: eso lo veremos...

**continuara... ven, les dije que seguiria... lamento que sean tan cortos, pero es que trato de poner mas y no puedo, por que debo hacer muchas cosas**

**bueno dejen reviews! ^_^**


	24. me salvaste

**hola denuevo, me alegra que les guste mi fic, es lindo que aprecien las cosas que uno hace, bueno, en el capitulo de hoy veremos como se tornan las cosas con un miembro del que nadie sbe casi nada... ^_^**

**los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen...**

**el capitulo de hoy se titula "me salvaste...****"**

_en el capitulo anterior:_

_cherryl hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida y se fue con francesca... en eso goenji y fidio se lanzaron miradas de odio, les traduciré su lenguaje de miradas_

_goenji: es mia..._

_fidio: eso lo veremos..._

* * *

><p><em>con las chicas...<em>

francesca: bueno cher-chan...

isa: no era erryl-chan

shouko: creo que era cherry-chan

todas: ¿cual es? (mirando a cherryl)

cherryl: chicas, me da igual ^_^U

natsumi: mmmm... pues yo creo que cherry-chan te queda mejor

haruna: bueno, llamemosla cherry-chan

aki: chicas les devo contar algo

todas: que!

aki: bueno, endo y yo somos novios!

cherryl se tiro encima de aki

cherryl: si! lo sabia! te lo dije aki debias creer en ti misma!

aki: gracias cherry-chan...

cherryl:por que?

aki: por todo

cherryl: pero si no hice nada ^_^U

aki: claro que si, y no solo por mi...

francesca: recuerdo cuando no sabia que ponerme para mi cita con tsunami, entonces me dijiste que no me preocupara, que todo se me veia bien, eso me ayudo, ya que tengo baja autoestima -_-

isa: no era baja el azucar? O.o

francesca: tambien ^_^

shouko: recuerdo cuando me consolaste por que me enamore de handa y el no me quiso besar ^_^

cherryl: era solo por los nervios...

shouko: lo se, pero tu me ayudaste a no sufrir... -.-

cherryl: vamos, pero si no he hecho nada...

francesca: haz ayudado mas de lo que crees

cherryl: enserio? O_O

natsumi: creo que no se ha dado cuenta... ^_^U

toko: tal vez sea asi por naturaleza ^_^

cherryl: bueno chicas les queria decir que... mi hermano vendra a fastidiar en media hora... por que devo salir con el a no se que, asi que necesito que me ayuden a retrasarlo lo mas posible para poder hacerle una broma a kogure si?

haruna: por que a kogure?

cherryl: bueno, el me puso chile en la comida... pero gracias a goenji-kun no me paso nada...

-lo que habia pasado-

_kogure: jijijjijijiij con esto seguro que sale disparada como cohete jjijjiijijiji_

_fidio: devo hacer algo... mmmmm... maldita cabeza piensa de una vez!_

_cabeza: olle! eres tu el que deve pensar!_

_en eso goenji va pasando y mientras fidio peleaba con su cabeza el intercambio el plato de cherryl con el de kogure y kogure al ver que nada le pasaba a cherryl se empezo a comer su plato, pero el salio disparado como cohete..._

_goenji: asi es, yo lo cambie...(dijo comiendo su plato)_

_-fin de lo que habia pasado-_

francesca: mmmmmm... tal parece que mi fratellito tiene problemas con su mente -_-*

shouko: yo creo que a fidio y a goenji le gusta cherry-chan (todas las chicas le pusieron una mirada picara a cherryl y cherryl se sonrojo)

cherryl: no digan esas cosas (aun mas sonrojada)

francesca: mmmmm... aqui tenemos un caso de verguenza... o sera que a ti te gusta uno de los dos (otra mirada picara)

cherryl: no me malinterpretes (tirandole una almohada en la cabeza)

francesca: guerra de almohadas!

todas se entretuvieron un rato hasta que empezo el plan detener al hermano de cherryl

cherryl: bueno, esta es una foto de el...

muestra una foto de un chico de ojos celestes y cabello rubio muy lindo, pero las únicas que se dieron cuenta de que era lindo eran toko y lika, ya que tsunami era solo de francesca, isa estaba confundida con tachimukai y shouko solo tenia ojos para handa...

toko: el...

lika: es...

las dos: MUY LINDO!

cherryl: enserio? pero... lika no que te gustaba ichinose?...

todas la miraban interrogantes

lika: el no me quiere a su lado, y yo con eso me conformo como respuesta

cherryl: correcto, lika, toko y natsumi van a distraerlo, aki y haruna van a vigilar que kogure no entre a su cuarto y shouko, francesca y yo vamos a poner la trampa...

todas: HAY!

todas estaban vestidas como ladronas haciendo piruetas

cherryl: Stiamo andando, non ci sono pareti sulla costa(esta en italiano, todas se lo aprendieron y hablaran asi como si fuera hablar en codigo)

todas: Se!

aki y haruna se pusieron en la puerta

cherryl: Molto bene, inizia ad operare "mio fratello deve prendere"

todas: se!

entonces pusieron la trampa y al regresar toko pregunto algo

toko: Qual è il tuo fratello ha la fidanzata?

cherryl: Che cosa è questa domanda?

toko: No, niente

francesca: Recinzione, non si parla bene l'italiano e lei sa che lei è come il fratello di cherryl

toko: Non essere così diretto e mi

cherryl: aveva già notato che non ci si parla in italiano di fabor e andando verso il cambiamento a prescindere da alcuni vestiti

todas: si!

en eso cherryl recibio una llamada de los chicos

cherryl: claro, sera un gusto ir contigo goenji-kun ¿que le diga a las demas? bien, besos adios... ya basta, corta tu, bien, bye! (colgando su nuevo celular touch jjeejjeje XD)chicas, me llamo goenji-kun y...no me miren con esa cara! bueno,dijo que me invitaba a salir, pero tambien que tsunami invitaba francesca, tachimukai a isa, handa a shouko, suzuno a natsumi, endo a aki y fudo a haruna... a y ichinose invita a lika con la condicion de que no le digas cariño ni darling...

lika: por salir con el cualquier cosa!

cherryl: a y mi hermano invito a toko, dijo que no iva a ir conmigo hoy par la cita...

toko: me invito a mi? O.O

cherryl: si, bueno, vamos a cambiarnos la ropa...

con los chicos...

goenji: acepto! ja! te gane fidio, en tu cara!

fidio: esto apenas comienza!

suzuno: paren de pelear! devemos vestirnos para las citas!

endo: yo ire asi (sale endo con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una chaqueta azul, una polera blanca y zapatillas azules)

goenji: yo ire asi (llevaba una camisa naranja de manga corta desabrochada dejando ver una polera blanca, yeans y zapatillas naranjas)

suzuno: yo ire asi (llevaba una polera blanca, pantalones de mezclilla, chaqueta de mezclilla y zapatillas blancas)

para no seguir describiendo, ustedes imaginense al resto...

goenji: mejor vamos a buscar a las chicas...

todos: si

al llegar les abrio el padre de cherryl y los chicos quedaron con la boca abierta

cuando salieron cherryl llevaba una polera strapless blanca, pantalones cortos de mezclilla con un cinturon blanco y botas blancas, con pendientes en forma de aro plateado y un collar plateado con un dije en forma de angel que le regalo su hermano y con una sombra de ojos celeste muy ligera, no marcada y un brillo rosado en sus labios, francesca un vestido calipso con zapatos turquesa y su cabello en una cola, con unos pendientes en forma de flor y un collar con un dije en forma de pinguino que le regalo tsunami, maquillada ligeramente con una sombra de ojos turquesa y brillo en los labios, shouko llevaba unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla, una polera color mantequilla y sandalias del mismo color y su cabello recogido en dos trenzas, maquillada con sombra de ojos color mantequilla y labios de color rosa, las demás imaginenselas por que se me canso la mano ^.^

goenji: cherryl te... ves muy... hermosa... O/O

cherryl: gracias goenji-kun ^/^

todos:

minoru: con que goenji-kun ¬¬

goenji: ...(tranquilo como si nada)

minoru: si la haces sufrir tu muerte sera lenta y con dolor ¬¬

cherryl: hermano!

minoru: bien, tu fin no sera por ahora -_-

goenji: ...(como si nada)

minoru: ...(como si nada)

cherryl: ninguno de los dos se inmuta por nada! -_-*

**continuara... espero que les haya gustado, en los proximos episodios estaran las citas! ^_^**

**bueno dejen reviews! ^_^**


	25. citas multiples

**hola denuevo, jejejejejje hoy le pondre las cosas un poco mas dificiles a fidio, creo que goenji tomara muuuuucha ventaja... ^_^**

**los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen...**

**el capitulo de hoy se titula "citas multiples...****"**

_en el capitulo anterior:_

_minoru: si la haces sufrir tu muerte sera lenta y con dolor ¬¬_

_cherryl: hermano!_

_minoru: bien, tu fin no sera por ahora -_-_

_goenji: ...(como si nada)_

_minoru: ...(como si nada)_

_cherryl: ninguno de los dos se inmuta por nada! -_-*_

* * *

><p>los chicos estaban en una plaza y se sentaron en la hierba en un circulo a conversar...<p>

endo: chicos, porque no tenemos un partido de futbol?

todos: -_-

cherryl: yo apoyo a endo...

endo: enserio?

todos: enserio? O.O

cherryl: creo que sera divertido ^_^

goenji: bien, yo me apunto

lika: entonces podemos jugar?

cherryl: mmmmm creo que si ^_^

frncesca: solo los observare ^_^

todos: deacuerdo...

empezo el partido, chicas contra chicos, goenji da la patada de inicio y avanza junto con minoru...

cherryl: no pasaras!

en eso cherryl hace una tecnica llamada pared de luz, cuando hizo la tecnica una luz incandescente dividio el campo y cuando goenji paso ya no tenia el balon y cherryl avanzaba junto con shouko y tomaron sus dos manos y empezaron a girar, hasta que shouko tira a cherryl hacia arriba y patea el balon hacia alla, entonces el balon tomaba una luz blanca, luego cherryl lo pateo y la luz ahora tenia brillos como diamantes, y salia disparado con mucha fuerza, hacia la porteria de tachimukai, quien no pudo detenerla ni con su Maou The Hand, sus manos se hincharon, pero para el fue una ventaja, por que luego isa se preocupo y le vendo las manos, el decidio que trataria de conquistarla, y eso iba a hacer, el partido continuo, esta vez las chicas comenzaron, isa estaba de portera como siempre, pero luego dejo la porteria y comenzo a correr junto con cherryl y lika, despues todas se tomaron de las manos y dieron un salto increible, dieron una pirueta en el aire y patearon el balon, entonces el balon tomo un brillo celeste y aparecieron muchos angeles por detras, guiando al balon hacia la porteria, endo trato de detenerlo, pero no pudo, dejando el marcador 2-0.

endo: donde aprendieron a hacer ese tiro? (dijo emocionado)

lika: practicamos mucho juntas

tsunami: ya veo -_-

handa: ¿como se llaman sus tecnicas?

shouko: la primera era impacto diamante

isa: y la segunda era... no le hemos puesto nombre...

en eso aparece megane detras de cherryl gritando, cherryl se asusto y abrazo a goenji que estaba al lado de el, y el no desaprovecho la oportunidad y la abrazo contra su pecho.

megane: la llamare fusion de angeles

cherryl: me diste un susto de muerte! (soltando a goenji, pero el toma su mano, ella voltea a verlo y el solo le dedica una sonrisa, y ella le responde con otra)

isa: que les parece ir a tomarnos un helado ^_^

tachimukai: a mi me parece bien

endo: si!

todos: deacuerdo

en el camino a la heladeria goenji pensaba en otra forma de conquistar a cherryl...

tsunami: -susurrandole a francesca- yo los ayudare ahora...

tsunami tomo a francesca de la mano y comenzo a correr, empujando a cherryl y goenji hasta el muro, quedando cherryl contra el muro y goenji muy cerca de ella...

cherryl: ehmmm... goenji p-podrias sa-salir de e-encima mio? (sonrojada)

goenji: cla-claro (sonrojado)

tsunami y francesca: si!

goenji: -pensando- rayos, necesito otra forma de progresar sin que piense que me propaso... ah, ya se!

goenji paso su brazo sobre los hombros de cherryl esperando que ella lo rechazara, pero esta no rechazo el gesto, sino que paso su brazo por el costado de goenji. goenji la miro sorprendido y esta solo le dio una sonrisa encantadora, francesca filmaba todo lo que hacian...

francesca: valla, que buen progreso, creo que les ayudare un poco, despues de todo yo soy cupido (sonrisa maliciosa)

francesca: chicos, ¿que les parece si vamos al cine?

todos: hai!

en el cine

shouko: y... ¿que pelicula vamos a ver?

francesca: una pelicula de terror!

todos menos cherryl: si!

cherryl: ehmmm... chicos...

no pudo seguir hablando ya que shouko y lika la arrastraron a la sala de cine y practicamente empujaron a goenji y a ella a sentarse juntos.

al empezar la pelicula, goenji al ver que cherryl temblaba le dijo...

goenji: ¿que te pasa, no te gustan las peliculas de miedo?

cherryl: no, son horribles...(dijo cada vez mas asustada)

goenji al entender lo que le pasaba paso su brazo sobre los hombros de cherryl como antes y la atrajo a su cuerpo y le dijo...

goenji: tranquila yo te cuido...

cherryl: gracias (le beso la mejilla)

en otra parte de la sala de cine...

toko: mi-minoru (lo veia asustada por que de el se desprendia un aura maligna...)

minoru: ah no, lo mato! lo ma...(no siguio hablando por que toko lo besó y poco a pocio el fue serrando los ojos y a corresponder el beso)

otra parte...

francesca: me parece que es mejor de lo que pense!(filmando a cherryl y a goenji)

tsunami: (quitandole la camara) pero, te olvidas de que estas aqui por que me quieres (haciendo puchero)

francesca: claro que no (lo besa) estamos juntos en esto, pero la relacion que hay entre nosotros es completamente diferente (lo besa otra vez) no olvides que te quiero tunami-kun

tsunami: te amo (la besa, pero esta vez fue laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo)

en otro lugar...

lika: hay cariño por favor (poniendo ojos de perrito)

ichinose: bien lika (pasa su brazo por los hombros de lika)

en otra parte handa y shouko se besaban sin prestarle atencion a la pelicula

y en otra parte muuuyyyyy apartada estaban fudo y haruna abrazados

haruna: deveriamos decirselo a mi hemano...

fudo: no creo, el me odia haruna...

haruna: no podremos esconderlo por siempre...

fudo: (besando su cabeza) si lo se haruna

en otra parte

isa: tachimukai-kun, yo... ya decidi mi desicion...

tachimukai: -pensando- ¿que clase de respuesta me ira a dar? espero que no sea algo desagradable...

isa: yo... te quiero, y mucho, no me di cuenta de eso hasta que te vi herido, ¿como sigue tu mano?

tachimukai: bien... espera, tu... ¿me quieres?

isa: si, te quiero, y no quiero perderte, asi que seré directa... tu...(mirando hacia abajo) ¿me quieres?

tachimukai: si, te quiero y mucho (tomandola por la barbilla) y... yo tampoco quiero perderte... (la besó muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo)

isa: me alegra saberlo (lo besa nuevamente...)

**continuara...**

**bueno, he aqui el otro capi, estoy trabajando en los demás, espero que les haya gustado el capi, dejen reviews! ^_^**


	26. el reto!

**hola a todos! hoy los chicos tendran que pasar por un reto,jejjejejejje que tal vez marcara sus vidas por siempre ^o^, bueno ahora les dejo...**

**el capitulo: EL RETO**

kazemaru: Toc Toc

(Silencio)

kazemaru: Toc Toc

francesca: ¿Quien es?

kazemaru: Pues yo!

francesca/cherryl: Ja ja ja

natsumi: Que tontería

fudo: Que aburrido

genda: Hay que hacer algo (Empuja a sakuma)

sakuma: ¿Qué te pasa?

genda: ¿Quieres pelear?

sakuma: No…

genda: ¿Qué? Pero si…

burn: Yo si quiero pelear

endo: Yo prefiero pasármela relajado sin hacer nada

midorikawa: Eso digo yo

hiroto: Pero es aburrido, hay que hacer una fiesta, ¿que dicen?

cherryl: Pues… no lo se

francesca: Tiene razón hay que hacer una fiesta

shouko: Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué hay que hacer algo?

burn: estar aquí sentadotes es muy aburrido

suzuno: Pues para mi está bien

cherryl: No, hay que hacer algo emocionante

goenji: ¿Emocionante? Mejor algo como… un reto

fubuki: ¿Un reto?

cherryl: Si, suena divertido

fudo: Claro, y yo ganare

endo: ¿Pero de qué?

francesca: A ver quien aguanta más tiempo la respiración

haruna: Eso es… peligroso

kaoru: Tengo una idea… si quieren un reto difícil, eso tendrán

endo: ¿Eh? No, no mejor no

goenji: Cierto, mejor así, estamos bien

minoru: señor kaoru, solo era una broma

cherryl: Si, pon un reto

kaoru: Pues ustedes querían hacer algo y eso tendrán

fudo: ¿Y que van hacer?

burn: ¿Van? ¡Vamos!

fubuki: Todo por culpa de goenji

goenji: ¿Qué? ¿Yo? El que estaba aburrido era fubuki

fubuki: Ahora me vas a hechar la culpa

cherryl: Ya, no peleen

francesca: ¿Y que van hacer?

kaoru: Todos ustedes van a cumplir un reto

isa: ¿A qué te refieres con "todos"?

kaoru: Si, tu también querías hacer algo, estoy hablando de: fubuki, goenji, endo, burn, fudo, kazemaru, cherryl, isa, francesca, shouko e minoru

goenji: Mmm… creo que falto el señor kaoru

kaoru: Yo no Hare nada

burn: Esta claro que yo ganare

isa: ¿Qué le pasa señor kaoru, tiene miedo?

kaoru: Claro que no, es solo que…

fudo: Yo no hare nada, me largo

burn: Claro, lo que pasa es que tú me tienes miedo

fudo: Ja, está claro que yo ganaría, es solo que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

minoru: (haciéndole como gallina)

kaoru: Todos participaran, el que se rehúse contare sus balones de futbol

Pilika: Bueno pues…(recordando que no tenia aun)

kaoru: (interrumpe) o el de su hermano

francesca: pero alguien tiene que organizar esto

shouko: Eso es cierto

megane: (entra) Yo lo organizare

Todos: ?

megane: Veamos, ya se (contando) son 12 entonces hare (multiplicando) 36 papeles

endo: Y eso para qué?

megane: cada papel tendrá un reto, cada quien sacara 3 papeles y tendrá que hacer lo que dice cada uno, les daré un día mientras hago los castigos (risa macabra) será divertido, y si no los cumplen les quitare su balon

cherryl: Mmm, todo por tu culpa hermano

minoru: ¿Qué? ¿Mi culpa? si me quitan a francis será tu culpa

cherryl: yo no tengo la culpa de que pierdas

isa: hubiera preferido la fiesta

fubuki: ustedes querían divertirse

goenji: ¿Qué? Tú empezaste

(Discutiendo)

fubuki: ¿Qué puede pasar?

francesca: Espero que todo salga bien

tsunami: No se preocupen, todo se solucionara

handa: sabía que ibas a decir eso

tsunami: Eh?

handa: Nada

(Otro día)

megane: (saca un frasco lleno de papeles) Aquí están, bien vamos a empezar por abecedario… de burn

burn: ¿Qué? ACh.. Bueno ya que… (Saca 3 papeles y los lee)

megane: Cherryl!

Chocolove: (saca 3 papeles y los lee) mmm

megane: endo!

Fausto: Veamos… (Saca 3 papeles y los lee)

megane: fubuki, francesca, fudo

fubuki: Yo! (saca 3 papeles y los lee) ¿Qué? Difícil, pero lo hare

francesca: es muy facil

fudo: pero...

megane: goenji!

goenji: Yo sigo (saca 3 papeles y los lee) No! Pero…

megane: isa!

isa: Si (saca 3 papeles y los lee) Oh! Es muy difícil

megane: kazemaru!

kazemaru: Voy (saca 3 papeles y los lee) eh?

megane: minoru!

minoru: (saca 3 papeles y los lee) como voy a hacer esto?

Silver: shouko!

shouko: (saca 3 papeles y los lee) No, no voy hacer nada

isa: shouko

shouko: (voltea)

isa: (murmullando) ven

shouko: (camina hacia isa) ¿Qué?

isa: Te cambio uno

shouko: Te cambio este (le quita uno)

isa: Por este (le da uno)

shouko: (lee el papel)

megane: de acuerdo ahora vengan para anotar que les toco

isa: (se va)

shouko: Oye! No…

isa: A mí me toco estos

megane: (los anota)

isa: (le susurra en el oído a shouko) Ya ni modo

**continuara...**

**estos retos tambien continuaran, editare mas pronto de lo que piensan jejejejje, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews! ^_^**


	27. el reto 2da parte!

**bueno, esta es la segunda parte, gracias por sus reviews! y que la disfruten! ^_^**

**el reto parte 2**

(Tiempo después)

megane: Bueno solo tienen un día

Todos: ¿Qué?

francesca: a! de acuerdo ven isa (la jala)

isa: ¿Qué? A donde?

francesca: a cumplir mi reto (se van)

kazemaru: Ahora a cumplir mi reto… Hola! señor kaoru!, (golpea a burn) cherryl (la abraza)

megane: Bien terminaste

Todos: ¿Qué? Solo eso?

megane: deben apurarse si no quieren perder a sus balones

endo: ire a comer (va a la cocina)

cherryl: goenji, segun esto deves cargarme estilo recien casados (mostrandole una imagen que estaba en el papel que le dieron)

goenji: ese es tu reto? O/O , bu- bueno (la carga )

cherryl: si! Uno menos, me faltan dos! a y ... gracias (le besa la mejilla)

(Sale endo con un plato lleno de comida)

cherryl: hola endo!

endo: hola!

cherryl: dos menos!

minoru: qué?, porque tan fácil?

fudo: y que es eso?

endo: mi reto (come)

fudo: y sabe rico?

endo: tal vez

fudo: dame (come) (se le queda viendo y corre al baño)

endo: (sigue comiendo) olvide decirte que era comer laxante en un tamal!

burn: gazelle ríete!

suzuno: no!

burn: ammm… cuando cuente hasta tres te reirás… uno, dos, tres

suzuno: …

endo: jajaja te toco hacer reír a suzuno

burn: te reíste si! Uno menos

minoru: (empuja a burn)

burn: (se cae) que te pasa?

minoru: uno menos… (Va con goenji) y tu, no piensas hacer nada?

goenji: no! ¬/¬

minoru: cuanto a que acabo antes que tu?

goenji: ja, ya quisieras

minoru: pues voy ganando

goenji: (abre la puerta, se va a buscar a cherryl)

minoru: (grita) a dónde vas?

goenji: a cumplir mi reto…

shouko: (le da una pulsera a endo) toma

endo: a?

shouko: es mi reto asi que no importa, y ahora me voy

endo: a dónde vas?

shouko: …

fidio: (llega) hola!

endo: tu… tengo que sacar mejor calificación que tú en un examen

fudo: jajajajaja

endo: cállate

fubuki: solo si el examen fuera de música

endo: cierto, eres un genio

fubuki: lo se

endo: fidio, estás listo?

fidio: no entiendo nada pero…

megane: tomen (les da unos exámenes) empiecen

en otra parte...

goenji: cherryl! porfin te encuentro...

cherryl Estaba en el jardín, En esos momentos soplaba una suave brisa y algunas flores de cerezo revoloteaban, siguiendo el mecer del viento. Poco pétalos de esas flores quedaban, pues no eran habituales en esta época del año (era casi otoño). Una flor completa cayó a las manos de cherryl, la Admiró, un tanto melancolica, la belleza que contenía la flor.

goenji giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando la flor de cerezo, que cherryl tenía en las manos (todavía no la había soltado), con una sonrisa en la cara.

goenji: valla una flor de cerezo, ¿La has cogido?

cherryl: No, cayó hasta mí –contestó ella, sin darle mucho entusiasmo–. Creo que voy a...

goenji: ¡Hey,si piensas tirarla, no la tires! Déjamela. Andaaa... n.n

cherryl: Si tanto te interesa... toma ^_^ (dijo dándole la flor y fijando su mirada a otro sitio.

goenji: Es que una flor hermosa debe de estar... en un sitio hermoso. Por ejemplo... aquí

dijo goenji y seguidamente le estaba poniendo a cherryl la flor en el pelo con delicadeza, cherryl se sonrojo ante el acto del chico y este no paso desapercibido, lo cual le dio esperanzas

goenji: ehm... cherryl...

cherryl: si?

goenji: me ayudarias a cumplir mi reto?

cherryl: ¿cual es?

goenji: y-yo de-devo...

cherryl: si?

goenji: devo... devo... be-besart-te... O/O

cherryl: ¿enserio? O/O

goenji: s-si... po-por tre-treinta s-segun-segundos (mostrandole una tarjeta que tenia esactamente lo que habia dicho...)

cherryl: deacuerdo, hazlo...

cherryl cerro los ojos y goenji se acerco, acerco y acerco... pero algo se lo imopedia, y eso eran nervios

cherryl: ¿que sucede?

goenji: es que... me pongo muy nervioso...

cherryl: bien, te... te ayudo

cherryl pone sus manos en la cara de goenji, y lo besa, goenji se sorprende, pero no desaprovecha la oportunidad y toma la cintura de cherryl y la acerca hacia el, profundizando el beso... cherryl abraza a goenji por el cuello, pasaron los treinta segundos y se seguían besando, ese momento era de ambos y de nadie mas, los pétalos de cerezo volaban con la brisa, era un momento muy romántico, y de algún modo, cherryl se sentía muy bien, pero luego volvió a la realidad y se separo de goenji, quien también volvio a la realidad

cherryl: e-este...

goenji: emmm... mejor vamos con los demas...

tsunami:(chiflando) ya no hace falta tortolitos! ...

megane: goenji, pasaste tu reto picarón! (dándole codazos)

goenji: solo nos besamos por el reto O/O

cherryl: si, solo fue por eso!

francesca: si, te creo cherryl (sarcastica)

goenji: no molesten...

con los demas

fubuki: (le da un refresco a fidio) ten

fidio: adivino, es tu reto?

fubuki: cierto, y ahora…

endo/fidio: acabe!

megane: veamos, fidio 99, fubuki… 100

fubuki: si! Gane! Dos menos solo me falta uno asi que ven burn

burn: no espérame ya vuelvo (sale y llegan los que estaban en el jardin)

fubuki: cherryl… este, vamos a la feria

cherryl: ah? A si!, pero antes (abraza a fubuki) tres menos, y ya acabe!

fudo: qué? Yo solo llevo uno, a ver… que es un punto rosa? R una mosca quinceañera

fudo: jajaja, si ahora vamos kido a escuchar de tu música

kido: eh? Si!

(Llega francesca y isa)

francesca: si ahora solo me faltan dos… y burn?

(Llegan fubuki y cherryl)

cherryl: estuvo genial!

fubuki: (agitado) corres muy rápido!

isa: em este… cherryl, quieres ir a comer conmigo?

cherryl: claro!

isa: (se resbala)

fubuki: (la atrapa) cuidado

megane: bien eso cuenta como abrazo ahora solo te falta ir con cherryl y el otro

isa: em si…

fudo: ahora mi último reto, fidio ven (susurra) dime un secreto

fidio: un secreto? Nunca he dicho un secreto

fudo: ? Bueno eso cuenta como secreto asi que ya acabe

(Llega burn)

francesca: hola!

megane: solo te faltan dos burn

burn: (abraza a francesca)

francesca: (se sonroja)

megane: ahora solo uno

(Llega minoru)

minoru: listo ahora solo falta uno pero… mmm, mejor ayudo a mis amigos, a quien puedo ayudar?

megane: bueno pues están fudo, francesca y también shouko

minoru: bien y francesca, en que te puedo ayudar?

francesca: pues se supone que tengo que bailar contigo

minoru: de acuerdo (le toma la mano, le da una vuelta y la inclina algo así)

francesca: (se levanta) amm gracias… ahora mi último reto, a donde fuiste burn?

burn: da fuera

francesca: eh? Que tie… que tienes en la lengua? (se le acerca a la boca)

burn: fada… mmmmm (saca la lengua) mida un pidsing (piercing)

francesca: a que lindo te ves ^_^U

(Llega shouko)

shouko: vamos a beber té francesca

francesca: a, si

(Tiempo después)

francesca: ten fidio, come tamales (se los da)

fidio: No

francesca: te los vas a comer (le mete el tenedor en la boca) comételos…

isa: vamos a ver quién gana en aguantar la respiración burn

burn: de acuerdo (inhala)

(Tiempo después)

burn: ja, te gane

isa: otra vez

(Tiempo después)

isa: la tercera es la vencida

(Tiempo después)

isa: si! Gane

burn: te deje ganar!

isa: no me importa gane! Solo me falta uno… tu fudo ríete

fudo: no!

isa: a pe… (Se cae)

fudo: je

isa: te reíste? Te reíste! Si! Ya acabe!

francesca: (golpea a burn)

burn: a! que te padfa, (le sale una lagrima) me picadste el ojo

francesca: ya acabe!

fubuki: francesca! Una carrera de aquí a la esquina en patineta

francesca: ja, ese es tu reto?, que yo sepa en tu vida has agarrado una patineta

fubuki: no me importa!

francesca: si insiste

(Salen)

fubuki: (se cae) casco ayúdame! (golpea a francesca con el casco tirandoselo)

francesca: (se cae) a! Eso es trampa!

fubuki: si! Gane

francesca: no es justo!

fubuki: gane y te callas!

fudo: ahora vengo y si alguien dice algo me las va a pagar

fubuki: cherryl (le dice algo en el oído)

cherryl: bueno…esta bien... un minuto ¿que dices que...

fubuki: (sonrojado) goenji!

goenji: (voltea)

fubuki: (le da un beso en la mejilla a Jun)

(Llega isa y shouko)

shouko: ve ahora isa (la empuja con cherryl)

isa: a

cherryl: anda ya se, cumple tu reto, no importa ^_^

isa: pero…

cherryl: vamos, no pasa nada... ^_^

isa: (le da una cachetada a cherryl) a lo siento

cherryl: (le sonrie) no importa

(Sale fudo vestido de chica)

fubuki: jajajajajaja

burn: que linda hermanita!

fudo: cállate!

fubuki: voy a cantar!

fudo: eh? Déjame y me cambio

(Se va)

(Llega)

mi parte favorita XD

fubuki: dale hermano!

atsuya: (saliendo de una maceta) veo, veo

fubuki: que es lo que ves?

atsuya: una cosita

fubuki: que cosa es?

atsuya: veo, veo

fubuki: que es lo que ves?

atsuya: una cosita

fubuki: que cosa es?

los dos: CHEKETE CHEKETE CHEKE

CHEKETE CHEKETE CHEKE...

(Tiempo después)

atsuya: tengan (les da un vaso con algo)

burn: que ed?

fudo: (toma) sabe raro

atsuya: no es nada miren (toma)

fudo/burn: bueno…

(Tiempo y vasos después)

fudo: yo… te quiero mucho, jip, (viendo una lámpara)

burn: tu… me embodachadfte, jip

atsuya: jeje, hablas muy bonito, jip, mi amigo

fudo: oye tu, jip, te falta un reto

burn: a? si!... te tengo que decir te kedo mudfo, pero, jip, no puedo

fudo: aa pos ya dímelo que vas a perder, jip

burn: pero… no te muevaf

fudo: no me estoy moviendo, ándale, jip

burn: yo, jip, te quedo muso, a no puedo abad pod edfte pidcing

fudo: te entiendo

burn: di?

fudo: no, oye deberías dejar de tomar te estás poniendo borroso, jip

burn: y atsuya?

fudo: mira hay esta tirado (llorando) era tan joven, porque? Porque?

burn: no, edfta domido, oye fudo?

fudo: (roncando) zzzzzzzzz

(Al día siguiente)

fidio: buenos días! Ayer estuvo muy bueno!

goenji: (recordando lo que paso ayer) -pensando- 1-cargue a cherryl (se sonroja) 2-le di una flor a cherryl (se sonroja aun mas) 3- yo la... be-bese? (se sonroja al maximo) -dejando de pensar y volviendo a la realidad...

fudo: ...Cállate

atsuya: hay mi cabeza

fudo: jajaja

burn: porque no te vistes de mujercita?

fudo: qué?

(llegan isa y shouko)

isa: a, por cierto cual papel me quitaste

shouko: (pensando) jaja le diste una cachetada a cherryl Jajaja

isa: ese era? Eres una…

shouko: deberías agradecerme, mira… (le levanta la playera a fudo) le hice un tatuaje, no iba a dejar que tu le hicieras uno

isa: hay si

shouko/isa: (peleando)

francesca: pero fue divertido

endo: pues a mí me duele el estomago por eso que me comí

kido: y a quien se le ocurrió eso?

fubuki: a goenji

goenji: fue francesca

francesca: fubuki estaba aburrido y fudo empezó

fudo: también cherryl

cherryl: que yo sepa burn fue el que dijo

burn: no es cierto megane planeo todo

megane: cállense o les pongo otro

(Y no se oyó nada)

**continuara...**

**bueno, eso es todo por ahora, lo hice lo mas rapido que pude ^_^ aparte hay un obstaculo que me impide escribir... el colegio ¬¬**

**pero, desde el prox. capi ya van a estar en hokkaido chicos! ^_^**

**bueno, dejen reviews!**


	28. nuevos amigos!

**aca esta el siguiente capi!, gracias por sus reviews! y que lo disfruten! ^_^**

**nuevos amigos!**

midorikawa, francesca, shouko, kido, fidio, haruna, tsunami, cherryl, fubuki, atsuya, natsumi, suzuno, toko, minoru, handa, aki, endo, isa y tachimukai estaban sentados en un banco largo en el anden.

fudo: No se por que he venido

haruna: Venga, no seas aguafiestas (dijo sonriendo sacandole una sonrisa sincera a fudo, muy inusual en el)

kido: ¡Si has sido tu el que le ha obligado!

megafono: El tren con destino a la isla de Hokkaido saldrá por la via 5

cherryl: Ahí esta -pensando- rayos! goenji no ha llegado, yo... queria... verlo...

goenji: ¿Ya se van sin mi?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver quien era.

cherryl: ¡goenji! (lo abraza)

fidio: ¿Tu también vienes? (molesto)

goenji: Si. despues de todo me han invitado

endo: Cuantos mas seamos mejor ¿no?

Todos entraron en el tren y se acomodaron en sus butacas, francesca con tsunami, aki con endo, handa con shouko, fudo con haruna y kido en medio, suzuno con natsumi, fidio detras de francesca con midorikawa, minoru con toko, fubuki con atsuya, y ya se imaginaran quienes faltan, pues claro, cherryl y goenji iban juntos. El tren empezó a moverse. Ya estaban rumbo a Hokkaido.

El revisor paso para comprobar que todos tenían sus billetes. 15 minutos mas tarde, llego una azafata con un carrito de comida.

minoru: ¡Si, por fin! ¡Tenia hambre!

azafata: ¿Que quiere tomar?- pregunto la azafata

minoru: A ver...(mira detenidamente el carrito) Quiero un poco de esto, dos bolsas de esto, cinco paquetes de aquello azul de ahí, un poco mas de esto, esas cajitas fosforescente de allí, 6 botes de coca cola, una botella del zumo es de ahí, y un poco mas de lo verde...

azafata: O_o

cherryl: Este hermano mío no va a cambiar nunca...

goenji: ¿Cuantos estómagos tiene este chico? ¿Cuatro como las vacas?

minoru: Eh, tu! Que te he oído! (volteo la cabeza para mirar goenji. Luego vuelve con la azafata) Por donde íbamos...ah si! Una bolsita de eso de ahí...

azafata: ¿Esta seguro de que puede pagar todo esto?

minoru señala a cherryl

minoru: ¿Ve a aquella chica rubia, de ojos celestes con el chico estupido? Ella se lo va a pagar todo

cherryl: ¿¡QUE? ¿Por que te lo tengo que pagar yo? y goenji no es estupido! por lo menos el no se hace una barba de abejas para que una chica lo mire!

minoru: cuando he hecho yo eso!

cherryl: ayer! para que una chica que su nombre empieza con to y termina con ko te mirara!

minoru: bien! pero yo no ando coqueteando con cada chico que se me pasa por alfrente!

cherryl: yo no hago eso! tu eres el que a cada ciudad que va tiene novia y cuando se va la deja!

minoru: yo tampoco!

cherryl: claro que si!

minoru: solo paga la maldita comida!

cherryl: esta bien, pero me la deves! aqui tiene 4000000000000000090 , espero que sean suficientes para que este tonto coma todo eso!

azafata: o si, mas que suficiente! $.$

cherryl: que bien...

minoru: si! comida! cherryl, por favor, todo esto lo considero como regalo de cumpleaños. Venga, que yo te hice un regalo para el tuyo...

cherryl: Si, me regalaste una barra de hielo. Se hizo agua en cinco minutos

minoru: Es que tu eres tonta. Haberlo metido en el congelador. Además, lo que cuenta es el detalle... Toma, te regalo este chicle de menta para agradecérteloes que a mi no me gusta la menta...

cherryl: y yo soy alegica!

En poco mas de dos horas de peleas, todos llegaron por fin a Hokkaido.

aki: ¿Esta muy lejos su casa de aqui?

cherryl: Bueno, tenemos que escalar toda esa montaña para bajar luego al valle que hay al otro lado( dijo mientras señalaba una montaña nevada que estaba detrás de la estación de tren)

(Caída típica de anime donde solo se ven la piernas)

mioru: Venga, que solo es una cuestita de nada

Así pues, se hicieron al camino. El primer tramo, el camino hacia la montaña, fue fácil ya que fueron por una carretera llana. endo intento hacer autostop porque no quería caminar, pero por ahí no pasaba ningún coche.

Por fin llegaron a la montaña. Primero tuvieron que escalar unas rocas porque no había camino. cherryl, fubuki, minoru y atsuya estaban acostumbrados a ese camino, pero los demás no, así que después de por lo menos cinco caídas por persona, consiguieron subir todos.

haruna: Por lo menos aquí ya hay camino- (dijo, tocándose la rodillas, que las tenia doloridas y llenas de rasguños)

El camino no es que fuese fácil. Estaba muy empinado y había tramos muy estrechos donde veías el fondo. endo miro hacia abajo y casi se cae del vértigo que le dio. Algunos metros mas arriba, empezó la nieve.

haruna: Tengo frió

isa: No me extraña. Solo a ti se te ocurre ir en pleno invierno con un mini-vestido sin mangas. Sobre todo aquí, en las montañas

kido: Espera (kido se apresuro a sacar un pantalón y una manta de su mochila) toma, con esto tendrás menos frío

haruna se puso los pantalones, pero eran cortos y finos, así que aun tenia un poquito de frío. La manta le calentó los brazos.

fudo: aun tiene frio! (saca unos pantalones largos de su mochila y se los da sonrojado)

cherryl: ten (se saca su chaqueta)

haruna: no es necesario...

cherryl: vamos, tomala... (sonrie)

fudo: solo acepta ¬/¬

haruna tomo las cosas y se la puso con ayuda de cherryl

haruna: gracias cherryl y fudo-kun ^_^

Llegaron a lo alto de la montaña.

atsuya: ¡Me encanta el aire fresco de la montaña!- exclamo Horo Horo inspirando aire

fubuki: ¿Ahora hay que bajar?- pregunto Ren

minoru: Si. Abajo esta la mansion donde estaremos

kido: Tanto esfuerzo subiendo la montaña para ahora tener que bajarla...

Si la cuesta arriba estaba muy empinada, en la cuesta abajo casi se caen. Entre que era una cuesta muy caída y resbalaban por la nieve, todos menos fubuki y cherryl acabaron con el trasero en el suelo. (**yo: valla, daria lo que fuera por verlos caerse**)

Por fin llegaron al valle. la casa era enorme, dejaron las cosas y fueron al centro de esqui. En cuanto entraron en el , se dieron cuenta que era un lugar muy poblado. Poblado por gente con el pelo azul, luego de eso fueron devuelta a la casa.

minoru y cherryl dirigieron a todos a su casa. Cuando llegaron, el señor kaoru les recibio con los brazos abiertos.

kaoru: ¡minoru! ¡cherryl! ¡todos! ¡Que alegría volver a verlos! Parece ser que estan todos

Un grupo de chicos llegaron de repente como una avalancha.

todas: ¡cherryl! ¡eres tu!

kaoru: les dije que la verian denuevo!

cherryl: Hola, ¿quienes son?

goenji y fidio: ¿Quienes son?

kaoru: ¿ ya no los recuerdas? Son tus amigos de hokkaido, no te lo dijo minoru?, cuando eran pequeños vinieron, pero como tu perdiste la mayoria de tus recuerdos... bueno, el es arata ezakiya (dijo señalando a un chico de cabello negro con un corte parecido al de handa, de ojos verdes y piel palida)

arata: mu-mucho gu-gusto otra ve-vez (dijo haciendo una reverencia muy sonrojado)

kaoru: este otro es hajime fujikage (dijo señalando a un chico de cabello verde con un corte parecido al de hiroto, con ojos verdes y piel blanca)

hajime: un gusto verte otra vez preciosa (sonriendole)

kaoru: y ella es kazumi hagino (señalando a una chica linda con cabello celeste, ojos negros y piel blanca)

kazumi: ¿Por que has vuelto, cherryl? ¿No estabas en Tokyo?

cherryl: vine a pasar las vacaciones con mis amigos

kazumi: ¿minoru? (la chica voltearon la cabeza a su izquierda. No se había fijado que minoru estaba allí. Se lanzo en avalancha sobre el) ¡minoruuuuuuuuuu!

francesca: ¿Que pasa?

cherryl: Es que minoru siempre ha sido muy popular entre las chicas

toko no sabia porque, pero de repente, sintió celos de esa chica, se habia declarado la guerra entre las dos.

**continuara...**

**espero que les guste! seguire escribiendo, ellos pasaran alguna temporada en hokkaido, asi que no desesperen, den propuestas de actividades para hacer en hokkaido! y dejen reviews! ^_^**


	29. conociendonos y cumpleaños

**aca esta el siguiente capi!, gracias por sus reviews! y que lo disfruten! ^_^**

**conociendonos**

Todos estaban en el salón, tirados en el sofá, con la barriga llena después de degustar las delicias norteñas.

kazumi: Esto que he preparado hoy no ha sido nada. Mañana preparare mis especialidades para mi querido minoru

Lo cogió y empezó a abrazarle mientras le espachurraba.

minoru: de tuyo nada, que ya tengo novia, la que no tiene es cherryl

kazumi: si, para la suerte de hajime y arata (dijo dandole codazos a los dos)

arata: no es cierto (dijo moviendo los brazos muy sonrojado)

hajime: no molestes

todos se empezaron a reir

endo: por sierto yo soy endo mamoru

isa: Yo soy isa y me convertiré en la futura esposa de tachimukai

tachimukai: si!

todos los miraban con una gotita de anime y todos se presentaron

luego kaoru se acerco a arata y le dijo

kaoru: Me recuerdas al pequeño minoru de pequeño(Baja la voz-) que quede entre tu y yo, pero cuando minoru era mas pequeño, era tan timido como tu, pero le dimos unas pastillas y mira como se ha quedado!

minoru-O/O papá!

goenji-Jajaj

minoru-Tu te callas

hajime:-Y tu eres...

goenji: Mi nombre es shuya goenji (susurrandole a hajime y arata) No quiero ofender a nadie, pero tengo que decir que si minoru es mas tonto , no nace.

minoru: Ahora si que te la has ganado (minoru se acerca a goenji para darle un puñetazo), pero su hermana le detiene, cogiéndole por el brazo.

cherryl: minoru siempre ha sido asi. Pero ya veras como espabila un dia de estos.

minoru: -O/O imoto-chan!

arata: y usted señorita?, no ha dicho nada en toda la tarde ^_^

francesca se levanta, cierra los ojos y dice de carrerilla.

francesca: Me llamo francesca aldena, encantada de conocerles.

Se sienta y suspira.

Una hora después, atsuya y fubuki llevaron a los demás a hacer un "tour" haruna se puso uno de los abrigos mas gordos que tenia en su armario (todo sea por no pasar frío)

atsuya: Y aquí fue donde mi hermano se callo y se hizo una herida con la forma de la cabeza de endo (señalando unas rocas)

fubuki: Si. Y ahí fue donde atsuya fue a lavarse las mano y acabo con un renacuajo metido por la camisa (dijo fubuki jugando al mismo juego que atsuya señalando un arroyo).

atsuya: Ya. Y ahí fue donde hiciste snowboard por primera vez, te caíste y te convertiste en una bola de nieve. Acabaste con un buen resfriado (dijo atsuya en un tono de voz mas alto, señalando una cuesta)

fubuki: Y ahí fue...- dijo fubuki subiendo también el tono de voz, señalando un campo de flores cubierto de nieve

natsumi: Basta!No nos interesa su vida. Solo queremos conocer el pueblo!.

al siguiente dia (cumpleaños de minoru)

todos: Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos minoru, cumpleaños feliz!

kazumi: Ayyy, que guapo esta en pijama!

toko volvió a sentir aquellos celos del otro día sin saber por que.

Al final, consiguieron que todas marchasen, que volviesen por la tarde, que seria la fiesta.

kazumi preparo el desayuno favorito de minoru y le dio un beso en la frente.

kazumi: Esto para mi querido minoru, que hoy es su cumpleaños

minoru: que no soy tu querido! olvidame!vamos!

hajime: Eres un niño mimado

minoru: Repite eso si te atreves

Todos pasaron toda la mañana en la plaza del pueblo, mientras los padres y las amigas de minoru preparaban todo para la fiesta.

Al mediodía, volvieron a casa, que la encontraron decorada. Una de las decoraciones eran las fotos de cuando minoru era un bebe. Esas fotos donde sale enseñando el trasero...

minoru: Ahh O/O imoto-chan! Por que pones esto!

todos: Jajaja

kazumi: ¡Pero si estas muy guapo! (tirandoise encima de minoru)

midorikawa: Me da un poco de pena el pobre minoru

cherryl: Tranquilo. Toda su vida lleva siendo así

La comida fue excelente. minoru se harto de ella, ya que echaba de menos las especialidades de kazumi, quien siempre habia sido buena cocinera. La animación también la preparo kazumi. Juegos como la botella (juego donde hay que besarse) y el semaforo (tambien besarse) aparte de juegos inocentes como ponerle la cola al burro

minoru: Ayyy, kazumi, como hay que decirte que ya no soy tu novio

hajime: Esta claro que eres un niño mimado

minoru: Conozco un juego muy divertido: poner la cola al goenji XD

goenji: ¿Me estas llamando burro?

minoru: Si tu te lo tomas así...-dijo con ganas de pelear

goenji siente un pinchazo en el trasero.

endo: ¡He ganado el juego!- exclamo endo. Le habia quitado a minoru de las manos la cola del burro y se la había puesto a goenji.

goenji: No tiene gracia, endo

Se pasaron toda la tarde jugando a los juegos propuestos por francesca, shouko y kazumi. Algunos causaban su gracia, pero no dejaban de ser juegos . La que mas se divirtió fue aki y haruna.

natsumi: aki, haruna, estos son juegos de crios ¿Por que te diviertes tanto?

las dos: Lo sentimos, pero es que nos dan gracia

minoru apenas pudo jugar un juego entero sin ser absorbido por kazumi, que a cada poco iban a tirarle de las orejas, a pellizcarle un poco los mofletes, a decirle lo guapo que estaba o a pelearse por el tirando una por un brazo y toko por el otro, kazumi por el otro, toko por una piernas y otra por la otra pierna.

toko volvió a sentir celos de nuevo sin saber por que y kazumi estaba matando a toko con la mirada, ¿se acuerdan de la linda mirada de muerete de goenji?, bueno, pues era la misma

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando dice kazumi.

kazumi: minoru, corazón, hajime y yo tenemos que ir al otro lado de la montaña.

todos recordaron su subida a la montaña. De solo pensarlo se agotaron, y eso que pasaban haciendo ejercicio.

arata: pero kazumi, sus padres dijeron que volvieseis a casa, que los están esperando.

kazumi: Volveremos mañana por la mañana- dijo dando un beso en la frente a minoru- Sentimos no quedarnos toda la fiesta. Además esta noche no dormirás solo mi minoru. Tienes a todos tus amigos otros amigos y a arata.

minoru: kazumi, que ya no soy TU minoru.

kazumi cogió su bolso y juntos con hajime , salieron por la puerta.

suzuno: Por fin se acabaron estos juegos estúpidos (se abriga y sale)

natsumi: ¿Te vas?

suzuno: Voy a tomar el aire. Estoy mareado de tantos jueguitos de crios.

Y se iba a marchar, pero antes...

suzuno: endo, goenji, tsunami en fin, todos los chicos, vengan conmigo a dar una vuelta...

francesca: ¿Nos van a dejar aqui solas?- protesto - ¿Nosotras que hacemos?

suzuno: Por mi tirense al río- dijo sin importancia, luego dijo- siempre que no se tire natsumi

francesca: Que!- estaba irritada

suzuno paso de ella, así que francesca se callo y las chicas se fueron a espiar.

con las chicas

cherryl: bien, devemos averiguar que haran..

francesca: eso ni lo dudes, ¿a quien matamos primero?

todas: a nadie!

francesca: vamos, era una broma...

todas: ¬¬

con los chicos (mientras las chicas los espiaban)

suzuno: bien, plan fase 1

todos: hai!

todos se separaron en parejas y salieron a quien sabe donde, con también una pareja de chicas siguiendo a cada pareja

**con goenji y endo**

_endo: ¿entonces se lo dirás?_

_goenji: No lo sé…no creo que élla.._

_endo: vamos díselo_

_goenji: Pero…no estoy seguro... _

_endo: No seas cobarde, no pierdes nada_

_goenji: tal vez pierda su amistad..._

_endo: o tal vez no!, nada pierdes con intentar! vamos no seas cobarde!_

_goenji: esta bien, lo hare... pero en el momento indicado..._

_francesca: - pensando- que se traen esos dos ¬¬_

**con tsunami y handa**

_tsunami: esta claro que francesa es la mas linda!_

_handa: no, es shouko!_

_tsunami: francesca!_

_handa: shouko!_

_cherryl: -pensando- tontos! ambas son lindas aceptenlo!_

con kazemaru y midorikawa

_kazemaru: yo! soy un cacahuate si!_

_midorikawa: eres un cacahuate si!_

_los dos: todos somos cacahuates si! cacahuate cacahuate si!_

_shouko: -pensando- bakas!_

**con fubuki y atsuya**

_fubuki: dale hermano!_

_atsuya: veo, veo_

_fubuki: que es lo que ves?_

_atsuya: una cosita_

_fubuki: que cosa es?_

_atsuya: veo, veo_

_fubuki: que es lo que ves?_

_atsuya: una cosita_

_fubuki: que cosa es?_

_los dos: CHEKETE CHEKETE CHEKE_

_CHEKETE CHEKETE CHEKE..._

_aki: -pensando- otra vez no! T-T_

**con fuusuke y arata**

_fuusuke: olle, te gusta alguien?_

_arata: no me pregunte eso O/O_

_fuusuke: es natsumi? ¬¬_

_arata: no..._

_fuusuke: es toko..._

_arata: jamas le haria eso a minoru..._

_fuusuke: lika O.O_

_arata: no..._

_fuusuke: kazumi_

_arata: no..._

_fuusuke: aki, haruna, cherryl QUIEN!_

_arata: la ultima que menciono_

_fuusuke: entonces cuidate de fubuki, toramaru... aunque no vino... fidio y... aunque no lo creas goenji..._

_arata: valla, demaciada competencia..._

_lika: -pensando- otro mas... ¬¬_

**con fudo y kido**

_kido: dim la verdad ¿te gusta haruna? ¬¬_

_fudo: valla, te sere sincero, si me gusta ¿y?_

_kido: solo prometeme que la cuidaras... me doy por vencido, tienes mi consentimiento..._

_fudo: si! haruna estara feliz de escuchar eso!_

_kido ¬¬_

_haruna: -pensando- me me desmayare, devo contarselo a alguien!_

**continuara...**

**aqui esta el capi, como prometi, devo seguir escribiendo, o si no mi conciencia me mata O.O y tambien ellos ¬¬**

**bueno, necesito que me digan que quieren para el proximo capitulo...**

**-snowboard**

**-escalar jejejjej (sonrisa malevola)**

**-patinaje...**

**y ahora genero...**

**-celos**

**-romances (diganme con quien)**

**- chistes malos y bromas**

**-tristeza**

**-celos ¬¬**

**-celos**

**- a y tambien esta celos ^_^**

**bueno ya, eso es todo, dejen reviews! ^_^**


	30. confundida

**eligieron celos, romance y celos? bueno, eso aparecera en el episodio de hoy, jejejejej bueno, sin mas preámbulos aqui esta el capi ^_^**

**los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, solo los rapté, torturé, humillé y eno tengo tiempo de decir todas las cosas que les he hecho, asi que aqui esta el fic:**

**confusion**

luego de espiar a cada uno de los chicos las chicas se juntaron en el patio de la casa

isa: Jeje ¿No nos estaremos pasando?

francesca: Que va, que va, si esto no hace daño a nadie!

isa: Jeje, creo que voy a salir a tomar el aire ( Se levanto y dio un paso, pero se cayo)

cherryl: ten cuidado

isa: Si, jiji

suzuno y arata habían vuelto de su paseo. Cuando entraron en la casa, se encontraron con isa.

arata: Buenas tardes señorita isa

isa: Hola! pero solo dime isa ¿si?

arata: bien señori... perdón isa

isa: bueno, voy a salir si? (a punto de irse)

cherryl: yo tambien saldre, adios! (se despide con la mano de arata, fuusuke y isa)

con cherryl

cherryl estaba en una colina desde donde se veía una vista preciosa del atardecer. Estaba sentada contra un árbol mirando el atardecer. De repente, una figura aparece a su derecha.

cherryl: ¿goenji-kun?

(Nota autora: No me preguntén como, pero goenji encontró a cherryl )

goenji: cherryl yo...

goenji se acerco a cherryl. La cogió de la mano y la levanto. la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello Estaba poniendo nerviosa a cherryl

cherryl: g-goenji-kun, t-te pa-pasa algo?

goenji: cherryl yo devo decirte... cherryl yo te...

cherryl: tu me...

goenji: yo te amo cherryl, siempre lo hice sin darme cuenta, pero ahora todo es distinto, se que tu eres la persona que mas me importa, solo quiero que me digas, lo que sientes por mi...

cherryl estaba confundida, pero lo que iba a hacer goenji después, solo la confundiria mas...

cherryl: -pensando- goenji tambien me gusta, pero... es por que somos amigos? solo por eso? no quiero mentirle, ni hacerle daño...

cherryl despertó de sus pensamientos cuando se da cuenta de que goenji la empezo a besar, ya no tenia frío. Es mas, le daba la impresión de que la temperatura había subido a 40 grados en su cara O.O

con otras personas espionas ¬¬

tsunami: es un beso de pelicula! alguien grabelo! O.O

francesca: que bien que traje la camara (grabando)

fubuki: ya la perdi... o tal vez no... sea como sea no me rendiré!

hiroto: me daré por vencido...

midorikawa: rayos! maldita, maldita, maldita sea! te matare goenji ¬¬

fidio: q-que mal T-T

kazumi: eso goenji besa a mi amiga! ^_^

hajime y arata: no! O_O

kazumi: ven como si tenia razon, siempre la tengo!

hajime y arata: callate!

minoru: (con un aura negra rodeandolo) go-goenji, llegó tu fin! (iba corriendo hacia ellos, pero francesca saco a kogure de una bolsa y se lo tiro justo en la cabeza dejandolo inconsiente)

kogure: al fin soy libre! (iba a irse corriendo)

francesca: a no, sirves mas dentro de la bolsa! (dijo enlazandolo con una cuerda y metiendolo en la bolsa)

kazemaru, fubuki, arata, midorikawa y fidio estaban haciendo circulitos en la nieve, pero luego midorikawa dibujo el rostro de goenji en la nieve y luego se dibujo a si mismo matandolo y un aura negra aparecio detras de el alejando a fidio, kazemaru, fubuki y arata

devuelta con cherryl y goenji

cherryl junto todas sus fuerzas para separarse de goenji, hasta que lo hizo...

cherryl: goenji yo... devo irme (salio corriendo)

goenji: la presione demasiado... espero que no se pierda nuestra amistad por lo que hice, de que estoy hablando, es ovio que ya la perdí... debo arreglar las cosas, pero los sentimientos no se quitan tan facilmente...

en la tarde...

kazumi: bueno, haremos un karaoke, todos pasaran adelante, si quieren, hacen un dueto o un terceto, o un cuarteto,ah! la cosa es que todos canten!^_^

shouko: cherryl, francesca, isa somos juntas?

las tres: claro!

shouko: muy bien kazumi, seremos nosotras cuatro...

kazumi: ¿como se llamara su grupo?

shouko: mmmm... el equipo cristal...

kazumi: bien, entonces esta bien... empiecen!

**shady girl-sistar**

**You know, It's BRAVESOUND**  
><strong>We doin' it again Sistar, second single<strong>  
><strong>Uh, Shady girl!<strong>

**yeonghwareul bol ttae myeon nan kkamjjak nollaeya hae neowa babeul meogeul ttae nan hangsang namgyeoya hae**  
><strong>seulpeuji anhado nunmureul heullyeoya hae ireon nae maeumeul neoneun algo inneunji<strong>

**mul hanjan masigo nan chwihan cheok haeya hae amuri himdeureodo hangsang useoya hae**  
><strong>baega nawa boilkka bwa ginjanghaeya dwae ireon nae maeumeul neoneun algo inneunji<strong>

**nan neoman saranghaneun gasikgeoriya nan neoman baraboneun gasikgeoriya**  
><strong>I need you boy ireoke neo maneul saranghaneunde<strong>  
><strong>nan joma joma jomahae niga tteonalkkabwa<strong>  
><strong>nan buran buran buranhae sigani heureulsurok naui mami naui mami<strong>  
><strong>neomaneul saenggakhaneun gasikgeol<strong>

**nan hangsang gwichanhado maeil hwajangeul hago nan dariga apado gup nopeun haihil singo**  
><strong>neoege jal boiryeogo yeppeun ot ipgo ireon nae maeumeul niga algina hae<strong>

**jalsaenggin namjareul bwado niga choegora hago jeonhwaro suda tteolda neo ttaemune ppalli kkeunko**  
><strong>hoksina jibe olkka bwa cheongsoreul hago ireoke himdeun nae mam niga algina hae<strong>

**nan neoman saranghaneun gasikgeoriya nan neoman baraboneun gasikgeoriya**  
><strong>I need you boy ireoke neo maneul saranghaneunde<strong>  
><strong>nan joma joma jomahae niga tteonalkkabwa<strong>  
><strong>nan buran buran buranhae sigani heureulsurok naui mami naui mami<strong>  
><strong>neomaneul saenggakhaneun gasikgeol<strong>

**geoteuron utjiman sogeuroneun ulgo inneun na neoui nungireul han eobsi kkeut eobsi gidarineun na**  
><strong>hwaga na gasikjeogin nae moseubeul bolttae mada wae nan ni apeman seomyeon jagajineun geolkka waeilkka<strong>  
><strong>I don't know why<strong>

**nan neoman saranghaneun gasikgeoriya nan neoman baraboneun gasikgeoriya**  
><strong>I need you boy I care about you so much . You're sospecial to me, I luv you boy!<strong>  
><strong>nan joma joma jomahae niga tteonalkkabwa<strong>  
><strong>nan buran buran buranhae sigani heureulsurok naui mami<strong>  
><strong>neomaneul saenggakhaneun gasikgeol<strong>

todos los chicos estaban con la boca abierta y algunos habian sacado camaras y habian grabado

kazumi: hay algun chico que cree que puede superarlas?

endo: si! yo, goenji, arata, tsunami, handa, fidio, fubuki, fuusuke, minoru, hajime y midorikawa

kazumi: ¿como se llamara su grupo?

endo: los super once

kazumi: pues bien, suban...

**super girl-super juniors**

**[goenji] Oh ~ Chao ji ji chao de nu hai**

**Oh ~ Oh ~ Oh ~ Oh**

**[endo] kan kan kan wo wo **  
><strong>[endo] bu yao canción shi kan zhe ta <strong>  
><strong>[endo] bu bu ai ai ta bu ai ni <strong>  
><strong>[endo] ni de wan mei sheng guo ta <strong>  
><strong>[tsunami] bu yao zai ding zhe na Shou ji <strong>  
><strong>[tsunami] bu yao zai na san xin yi er <strong>  
><strong>[KH] ni ming bai de, ni de qing chu, wo chao ji de nu hai<strong>

**[goenji] que shi hou Xiang Qi ta canción ni de hua **  
><strong>[fubuki] diu diu Diao Diao Kuai ba <strong>  
><strong>[goenji] hai que ta na zui mi s de Wei Xiao <strong>  
><strong>[handa] wang wang Diao Diao Kuai ba <strong>  
><strong>[goenji] ta de wen rou hai hui sonó ni DIAN dao <strong>  
><strong>[midorikawa] xing lai lai Kuai xing ba <strong>  
><strong>[goenji] ni hao de shi shen dúo me mi, sonó qing wo hao hao mi bao<strong>

**[Todos] Oh mi Super Girl shi wo ni baby girl **  
><strong>[endo y fubuki] ta kan bu jian ni de Mei Li Ping fan bei hou de mo li <strong>  
><strong>[Todos] Oh mi Super Girl wo shi ni de Super man <strong>  
><strong>[endo y fubuki  goenji y arata] ni de yan shen sonó mi wo Zhao, Wei le wo ni shen me dou yi yuan **  
><strong>[Todos] Oh Oh - - - Oh Oh My Love -<strong>

**[fidio] kan kan kan wo wo **  
><strong>[arata] bu yao zong shi sui zhe ta <strong>  
><strong>[hajime] ru guo ta xi huan bu shuo ni <strong>  
><strong>[fuusuke] jiu zai suan mang vosotros neng gou Deng Dai ni <strong>  
><strong>[kazemaru] na yi ding shi ta shuo de Huang Hua <strong>  
><strong>[fuusuke] na yi bu ding shi zhen xin hua de <strong>  
><strong>[kazemaru] Oh ~ bia xiang xing ba ~ Oh ~ Kuai dao wo de shen bian lai<strong>

**[goenji] que shi hou Xiang Qi ta canción ni de hua **  
><strong>[midorikawa] diu diu Diao Diao Kuai ba <strong>  
><strong>[endo] hai que ta na zui mi s de Wei Xiao <strong>  
><strong>[tsunami] wang wang Diao Diao Kuai ba <strong>  
><strong>[fidio] ta de wen rou hai hui sonó ni DIAN dao <strong>  
><strong>[minoru] xing lai lai Kuai xing ba <strong>  
><strong>[fuusuke] ni hao de shi shen dúo me mi, sonó qing wo hao hao mi bao<strong>

**[Todos] Oh mi Super Girl shi wo ni de niña **  
><strong>[endo y fidio] ta kan bu jian ni de Mei Li Ping fan bei hou de mo li <strong>  
><strong>[Todos] Oh mi Super Girl wo shi ni de Super Hombre <strong>  
><strong>[endo y fidio  goenji y fubuki] ni de yan shen sonó mi wo Zhao, Wei le wo ni shen me dou yi yuan**

**[endo] Kai xin de, de Nan Guo, **  
><strong>[endo  goenji / fubuki] da yin ni, dou ni pei, dou ni pei **  
><strong>[endo] zhun bei le quan shi jie hao zui de ai, ai de zui gui <strong>  
><strong>[tsunami] Deng Dai ni prohibishion jin wo de Xin Li Lai<strong>

**[goenji] xing fu de quan li bu yao fang qi **  
><strong>quan shi jie zui wan mei de Wei Yi<strong>

**[Todos] Oh mi Super Girl shi wo ni baby girl **  
><strong>[endo y fubuki] ta kan bu jian ni de Mei Li Ping fan bei hou de mo li <strong>  
><strong>[Todos] Oh mi Super Girl wo shi ni de Super Hombre <strong>  
><strong>[endo y fubuki  goenji y arata] ni de yan shen sonó mi wo Zhao, Wei le wo ni shen me dou yi yuan**

**[goenji] shi wo ni zui chao ji de nu hai [Todos] (BIE zai Deng Deng Dai dai) **  
><strong>[hajime] Gen zhe wo yi qi dao fei wei lai [Todos] (Ai Qing bu yong cai pai pai CAI) <strong>  
><strong>[goenji ] wo shi ni de Chao ji yi lai [Todos] (BIE zai Deng Deng Dai dai) <strong>  
><strong>[arata] Gen zhe wo yi qi dao fei wei lai [Todos] (Ai Qing bu yong cai pai pai CAI) <strong>  
><strong>[Todos] Oh- - Oh Oh - - - Oh My Love<strong>

las chicas quedaron sorprendidas, francesca grabo todo, isa tenia la boca hasta el piso, por que había apostado con kazumi a que le iría mal a los chicos, y no pasó, kazumi recibió 30 dolares, cherryl estaba en shock, shouko comia palomitas de maiz, toko solo aplaudia y gritaba como loca, igual que lika, los chicos tambien aplaudieron, pero la juez kazumi aún no daba los resultados...

kazumi: bueno, los chicos votaran y luego dire el resultado...

despues de cinco minutos

kazumi: bien, el ganador es... tantantan taaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn

todos: dilo ya!

kazumi: bueno, es...

**continuara...**

**soy malaaaa... en el proximo episodio vienen las actividades, asi que no se angustien les queda tiempo para hacer de todo, jjejejejejej bueno, dejen reviews! ^_^**


	31. no volveré a llorar por eso

**hola a todos! lamento la tardanza, pero es que estoy castigada, mi castigo acaba el lunes, asi que tardare un poco mas, pero no me maten ¿si? buscare otra manera de escribir**

**los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, solo los rapté, torturé, humillé y eno tengo tiempo de decir todas las cosas que les he hecho, asi que aqui esta el fic:**

**no llorare mas por eso**

kazumi: es simplemente un empate

los chicos y chicas: tanto te costaba decir eso? ¬¬

kazumi: pues claro ^_^

cherryl: bueno, ahora vamos hacer algo emocionante, atsuya y fubuki dijeron que nos llevarian a patinar, hacer snowboard y escalar...

todos: escalar no! O_O

cherryl: solo era un juego ^_^

todos: fiuuu u.u

cherryl: no, era verdad, así que todos a buscar sus equipos de escalar, snowboard y los patines. ^_^

luego de eso, empezaron las actividades, y no querrán saber lo que ocurrió, kabellama se callo y se rompio el hielo, asi que pasaron a la siguiente actividad, luego fubuki le enseño a cherryl desde muuuy cerca, si consideran que muy cerca es prácticamente estar en la misma tabla de snowboard, a hacer snowboard y que al escalar cherryl en un descuido casi se cae y fubuki la atrapo, pero al atraparla rozaron sus labios y casi se vio como un beso, dejando a todos con la boca abierta y a unos celosos chicos, fidio tenia un aura negra, goenji lanzaba fuego por los ojos, midorikawa tenia un tic en el ojo y una aura maligna, hajime tenia un fondo de truenos, rayos y centellas, arata estaba echando humo por la boca y las orejas y por ultimo kazemaru hacia una linda mirada de muerete a fubuki mientras lo afirmaban para que no se lanzara encima de el.

fubuki: este... yo... (sonrojado)

cherryl: gracias por atraparme (le da un beso en la mejilla)

francesca: que emocion! otro mas y tendre la comedia de amor mas enredada del mundo!

tsunami: compartiras el credito conmigo verdad?

farncesca: claro querido, solo dejame tener unos momentos mas y presentamos la comedia

tsuanmi: si, solo debemos provocar algunos... (pensando)

en la cena

goenji: ¬¬

fidio: ¬¬

kazemaru: ¬¬

midorikawa: ¬¬

arata: ¬¬

hajime: ¬¬

minoru: ¬¬

fubuki: O.O

a la hora de dormir

goenji: ¬¬

fidio: ¬¬

kazemaru: ¬¬

midorikawa: ¬¬

arata: ¬¬

hajime: ¬¬

minoru: ¬¬

fubuki: O.O

en la mañana

goenji: ¬¬

fidio: ¬¬

kazemaru: ¬¬

midorikawa: ¬¬

arata: ¬¬

hajime: ¬¬

minoru: ¬¬

fubuki: O.O

tsunami: PAREN DE HACER ESAS MIRADAS ME TIENEN HARTO!

francesca: no solo a ti, a todos!

goenji: cofcoffubukitaradocofcof

hajime: cofcofimbecilcofcof

minoru: cofcofigualitoaticofcof

cherryl: paren con esto! estoy harta de sus peleas! (saliendo)

goenji: ire a hablar con ella...

afuera

goenji: porque te fuiste de esa manera

cherryl: estoy harta! odio que peleen!

goenji: sabes la razon por la que peleo, yo te amo cherryl, te amo como nadie amo jamas! (la toma por la cintura y la besa para luego abrazarla)

cherryl: goenji yo...(correspondiendo al abrazo)

goenji: no es necesario que me respondas ahora, solo déjame estar así contigo... (tomandola por la barbilla haciendo que la mirara a los ojos)

cherryl se perdio en esos orbes negros que la hacian estremecerse, estaba confundida, pero eso solo la confundia mas, estaba furiosa consigo misma porque no sabia exactamente lo que sentia, no queria dañar a chicos tan maravillosos como ellos, todo era cada vez mas oscuro, cada vez se confundia mas, pero segun francesca era todo completamente normal, ella habia sido su confidente y la persona de mas confianza que tenia cherryl, con ella se desahogaba, a ella le decia como se sentia en esos momentos, goenji y cherryl se fueron acercando poco a poco, pero para la mala suerte de goenji fidio llegó.

fidio: perdonen que interrumpa, pero los llaman adentro ¬¬

goenji le lanzo su mirada de muerete, pero era mil veces peor que las anteriores, pobre fidio T-T

cherryl: voy enseguida (entra)

goenji: no sabes con quien te estas metiendo

fidio: parece que tu tampoco...

**adentro**

cherryl entró y se sento en la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, de a poco empezaba a nevar, asi que todos devian estar por regresar de donde quiera que estuvieran, luego entro francesca.

francesca: cherryl! (vio que estaba con la mirada perdida mirando hacia afuera) te pasa algo? fue goenji? dime...

cherryl: ...

francesca: andaaa, dime...

cherryl: ...

francesca: bueno, si fue el idiota de goenji, dejame, yo le doy su merecido, se las vera con dolores y agonia (dijo mostrando sus puños)

cherryl: no fue el...

francesca: vamos, porque tan ausente... (dijo acercandose a ella)

cherryl: no es el, soy yo...

francesca: a que te refieres?

cherryl: no estoy segura de lo que siento... todo es muy confuso, por mas que trato de analizar la situacion, solo encuentro una respuesta y es que no se nada de lo que pasa a mi alrededor... sabes, a veces quisiera poder ser mas expresiva con mis sentimientos, tu eres la unica que sabe como me siento (una pequeña lagrima resbala por la mejilla de cherryl)

francesca: no llores por eso! el que no sepas que es lo que sientes no significa que debas llorar por el! estas confundida! y solo tu puedes decidir!

cherryl: es solo que cada dia me confundo mas, por mas que trato de buscar una solucion a estos sentimientos confusos no puedo! es como el agua, cuando esta agitada es dificil ver bien tu reflejo!

francesca: pero si dejas que se calme la respuesta esta mas clara que el agua misma!

cherryl: gracias por tu apoyo (la abraza)

francesca: para que son las amigas ^_^

cherryl: te prometo que no volveré a llorar por eso

francesca: me alegra

**continuara...**

**bueno, creo que es algo corto, y se que algunas cosas no tienen sentido, bueno, eso es normal... NORMAL? EN ESTE FIC LAS COSAS RECIÉN EMPIEZAN A SER NORMALES! pero, es por que tengo mucha imaginacion, bueno, gracias por leer y dejen reviews! ^_^**


	32. mujeriego

**hola a todos! gracias por sus reviews! he estado algo castigada este ultimo tiempo, pero me meti a escondidas, y he aqui el fruto de mi trabajo, es algo corto, por que lo hice en media hora, en la que casi me descubren, si me descubrían, el castigo duraría mas de un siglo, aparte de que las cosas no andan nada bien por aquí, me caigo mucho en la clase de gimnasia, y también me equivoco al hablar ingles, y todo por que no puedo dormir en la noche, y eso es por que mi consciencia me dice: termina el fic! termina el fic!, asi que, lo que debo hacer es: terminar el fic, o si no, mi consciencia me matara tarde o temprano.**

**los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, solo los rapté, torturé, humillé y eno tengo tiempo de decir todas las cosas que les he hecho, asi que aqui esta el fic:**

**mujeriego ¬¬**

luego de esa conversacion llamaron a cherryl por el celular, y al contestar cherryl se sorprendio

cherryl: si?... padre?... es enserio?... debo ir?... esta bien, creo que llegariamos en tres dias, aun no nos iremos por que es tarde, preo nos iremos pronto ¿si?... bien, adios.

francesca: que te dijo?

cherryl: mi padre se casara O.O

francesca: es enserio? quien puede ser tan desafortunada u.u

cherryl: ni yo misma se, nisiquiera sabia que tenia novia u.u

francesca: con que una madrastra... espero que no te sientas mal por eso

cherryl: solo espero que lo haga feliz, si lo hace feliz, no tendria nada que objetar

francesca: pero si no te gusta sera una pesadilla!

cherryl: para eso esta mi hermano, para ayudarme a sacarla si no me gusta la madrastra

francesca: perfecto, a quien matamos!

cherryl: a nadie ¬¬

francesca: bueno, entonces preparare a mi kogure jejejejejej (sacandolo)

cherryl: pretendo hacerlo con ingenio, no con fuerza bruta ¬¬

francesca: bueno, cuenta conmigo!

cherryl: claro!

chocan sus manos y aparece toko

toko: chicas! (rompe a llorar en las piernas de cherryl)

cherryl: toko, que te ocurre?

francesca: ves! preparare a mi kogure!

cherryl: ¬¬

francesca: bien... (guardando a kogure en la bolsa)

toko: v-vi a ka-kazumi besando a minoru! (llorando mas fuerte)

cherryl: mi hermano? se acabo! hablare con el!

francesca: tu quedate aqui! ella necesita consuelo y yo necesito matar a minoru!

afuera

francesca: eh! tú! idiota! mujeriego! enfermo mental! poco hombre! imbecil! estupido! italiano de pacotilla!

minoru: a que se deben tantos insultos?

francesca: y aun lo preguntas? tengo una idea, pregúntaselo a toko que esta adentro llorando a mares!

minoru: llorando? por que?

francesca: por que te preocupas tanto! si no te costo nada cambiarla por otra en 10 segundos!

minoru: cambiarla?

francesca: eres un imbécil (le da una cachetada)

luego se fue dejando a un confundido minoru

con cherryl y toko

entra francesca por la puerta

francesca: tu hermano es un idiota!

cherryl: lo sé! por eso no se merece tus lagrimas toko

toko: yo lo amaba cherryl, y justo cuando me habia pedido ser su novia! y en 4 segundos lo encuentro con otra!

francesca: no llores por el, no se merece ni una sola de tus lagrimas

cherryl: es mas, termina con el si eso te hace sentir mejor

toko: tienen razón , terminare con el!

francesca: pero, piensalo primero, no valla a ser que luego sufras mas, lo unico que queremos es que no te sientas mal

toko: tranquilas, se que es lo que debo hacer... (se va)

cherryl: espero que tome la decisión correcta...

en otro lugar

arata: piensa... piensa... ya se! estabas celosa de toko

kazumi: baja la voz arata-kun!

arata: la que grita eres tu

kazumi:si, estaba celosa y que?

arata: le arruinaste la vida a los dos!

kazumi: solo fue un beso

arata: tus acciones no cambian en nada eres la misma de siempre!

kazumi: la misma de siempre? a que te refieres?

arata: desde pequeños que haces estas cosas! siempre las haz hecho!

kazumi: enserio?

arata: no te miento, eres así siempre!

kazumi: valla, no sabia que tenias tan buena memoria!

arata: que importa si la tengo o no, los recuerdos a veces no se borran!

toko: -pensando- eso fue lo que ocurrio! que feliz soy! el no me engaño! fue esa °!"##$%&/(())= de kazumi

kazumi: por que diablos me conviertes en la mala de la historia!

arata: por que lo eres kazumi!

kazumi: ni que te hubiera hecho algo malo arata-kun

arata: pusiste mi cama en el rio, rompiste mi tabla de snowboard y me quitaste mis patines!

kazumi: bien, tal vez si te hice cosas malas, pero no intencionalmente... a quien quiero engañar, todo era intencional!

arata: si, todo fue intencional, por eso es que te lo digo ahora, si no luego sera tarde, debes disculparte con minoru, y mas importante, con toko, no se que te hizo esa pobre chica u.u

kazumi:esta bien, pero luego de ver la telenovela (prende la tele) RODERICK NO!

arata: todas las mujeres son iguales, pero que se le va a hacer, espero que se disculpe...

**continuara...**

**bueno, este es el fruto de mi desobediencia, pero, vale la pena, espero no tener que escribir tristeza, despues de todo, no me agrada la tristeza, para la mala suerte de todos, solo queda un capitulo en donde estaran en hokkaido, asi que den sugerencias para que sea el mejor capi de la historia de los capis! bueno, dejen reviews!**


	33. QUE NO SE ACABE NUNCA!

**hola! gracias por sus reviews! amo cada uno de ellos, te agradezco mucho cami-chan! kozu-chan y sora-chan, que han sido las que han estado mas atentas a cuando publico los capis, bueno! he... aqui... mi... FIC!**

**los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, solo los rapté, torturé, humillé y eno tengo tiempo de decir todas las cosas que les he hecho, asi que aqui esta el fic:**

**que no se acabe nunca!**

**-_en el capitulo anterior-_**

_kazumi: ni que te hubiera hecho algo malo arata-kun_

_arata: pusiste mi cama en el rio, rompiste mi tabla de snowboard y me quitaste mis patines!_

_kazumi: bien, tal vez si te hice cosas malas, pero no intencionalmente... a quien quiero engañar, todo era intencional!_

_arata: si, todo fue intencional, por eso es que te lo digo ahora, si no luego sera tarde, debes disculparte con minoru, y mas importante, con toko, no se que te hizo esa pobre chica u.u_

_kazumi:esta bien, pero luego de ver la telenovela (prende la tele) RODERICK NO!_

_arata: todas las mujeres son iguales, pero que se le va a hacer, espero que se disculpe..._

* * *

><p>en la cena<p>

cherryl: les aviso desde ya que en tres dias debemos volver a la ciudad inazuma

endo: volver? por que?

cherryl: por que mi padre... bien...

goenji: bien...

cherryl: se casara

todos: CASARA? O.O

cherryl: si, y no me pregunten con quien, por que ni yo se quien puede ser tan desafortunada u.u

goenji: si me costo convencer a minoru de que quiero a cherryl, y eso que aun no lo convenzo, sera mas dificil ganarme a la madrastra...

fidio: no habia pensado en eso...

midorikawa: por fabor que sea simpatica T-T

kazemaru: se que no sera facil, pero lo hare!

cherryl: chicos, no soy un premio que hay que ganar en una competencia!

goenji: eso lo tengo claro, por eso es que yo no trate de ganarme a tu padre en tu casa, y te acuerdas de la estampida?, bueno, yo los tuve que detener diciendoles lo mismo que tu nos dices ahora

cherryl: goeni-kun... (sorprendida)

goenji: yo lo hice por lo mucho que te amo... (la toma de las manos)

lika: ayyyyyyy! que lindo! cherryl aceptalo! (dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos)

francesca: es decision de ella! si vuelves a decir esas cosas, te las veras con mi kogure! (dijo sacandolo de la bolsa)

tsunami: ¿en donde guardas la bolsa, si no cabe en tus bolsillos? O.O

francesca: yo era una muy buena jugadora de tetris (poniendo pose triunfadora)

kogure: si, a los 2 minutos perdia jijijiijj

francesca: tu te callas! (le da el golpe de su vida)

kogure: que mala eres T-T

minoru: creo que yo...

toko: tenemos que hablar

todos: eeeeeeeeeeeeee

minoru: hablar de que?

toko: infidelidad

todos: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

minoru: infidelidad? pero si yo no te he sido infiel

toko: si, entonces porque te vi besando a kazumi!

todos: oooooooooooooooooo

minoru: yo no la bese! te lo juro preciosa!

toko: te creo solo por que kazumi es una perra!

todos: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

kazumi: yo una perra?

toko: como oiste!

cherryl: cálmense! desde mañana no se vuelven a ver!

toko: es lo que espero!

kazumi: yo igual!

francesca: con que fue kazumi (le lanza a kogure)

kazumi estaba inconsciente en el piso

toko: choca esos cinco! (chocan las manos)

cherryl: ayyy... ahora debo llevarla a su casa y pensar en una escusa u.u

goenji: o mejor escondemos el cadaver n.n

cherryl: estas loco? ¬¬

goenji: por ti (la toma y la besa)

minoru: ahora si se la gano! (toma el kogure de francesca y se lo lanza, pero goenji lo esquiva tomando a cherryl estilo recien casados y saltando)

cherryl: goenji! sueltame!

goenji: no quiero (dijo acercandola mas a el)

francesca: sueltala!

goenji: no quiero (dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo)

cherryl: ay, es caso perdido NUNCA SE INMUTA POR NADA!

goenji: enserio crees eso de mi? O.O

cherryl aprovecho la oportunidad y se solto

goenji: ah, ya veo, era un plan ¬¬

cherryl: veo que caiste

goenji: bueno, tsunami trae el equipo, cantaremos

tsunami: handa! graba todo

handa: claro... pero por que?

tsunami: solo hazme caso!

luego de eso tsunami llego con una cámara y se la paso a handa, puso una pantalla gigante en un escenario gigante que ni yo se de donde diablos la saco y luego puso la pista de la cancion para que la cantaran

goenji: bien, empezaremos

en la pantalla sale el video de los momentos de cuando estubieron juntos goenji y cherryl, francesca y tsunami, ya saben, los besos, los abrazos, cuando cherryl se iba y esas cosas

**"mi niña bonita" (chino y nacho)**

**(tsunami se acerca a francesca y le canta)****Lo que siento por ti**  
><strong>Es ternura y pasión<strong>  
><strong>Tú me has hecho sentir<strong>  
><strong>Que hay en mi corazón<strong>  
><strong>Tanto amoooor<strong>  
><strong>Tanto amoor<strong>**(goenji toma a cherryl de las manos y canta)  
><strong>  
><strong>Yo nací para ti<strong>  
><strong>Y tú también para mí<strong>  
><strong>Y ahora sé que morir es tratar de vivir<strong>  
><strong>Sin tu amoor<strong>  
><strong>Sin tu amoor<strong>**(tsunami se arrodilla frente a francesca y sigue cantando)  
><strong>  
><strong>Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa<strong>  
><strong>Me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas<strong>  
><strong> Y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo <strong>  
><strong>Si tengo de cerca el olor de tú pelo<strong>**(goenji empieza a acercarse mas a cherryl y le canta)  
><strong>  
><strong>Mi niña bonita brillante lucero<strong>  
><strong>Te queda pequeña la frase Te Quiero<strong>  
><strong>Por eso mis labios te dicen te amo<strong>  
><strong>Cuando estamos juntos más nos enamoramos<strong>**  
><strong>**Aquí hay amoor**  
><strong>Aquí hay amoor<strong>  
><strong>Aquí hay amoor amor<strong>  
><strong>Aquí hay amoor amor<strong>  
><strong>Aquí hay hay hay hay hay hay amor<strong>**(tsunami suelta a francesca y sube al escenario a cantar)  
><strong>  
><strong>Este amor que como espuma sube<strong>  
><strong>Que cuando te tomo de la mano por el parque<strong>  
><strong>Camino en las nubes<strong>  
><strong>Parece mentira que ya no recuerdo nada<strong>  
><strong>Cuando solo estuve<strong>  
><strong>Nada se podrá comparar<strong>  
><strong>Con algo tan especial<strong>  
><strong><br>(goenji suelta a cherryl y sube al escenario y canta)****Le agradezco al tiempo**  
><strong>Que me ha demostrado que las cosas buenas llegan<strong>  
><strong>En cualquier momento<strong>  
><strong>Yo no imaginaba que conocería<strong>  
><strong>Algún día este sentimiento<strong>  
><strong>Un amor puro y natural<strong>  
><strong>Digno de admirar<strong>  
><strong><br>****(tsunami canta para francesca)****Un amor de fantasía, lleno de romance y alegría**  
><strong>De bello detalle cada día<strong>  
><strong>Nena quién lo diría<strong>  
><strong>Que algún día yo me enamoraría<strong>  
><strong>Y que sin tu amor no viviría<strong>  
><strong>Como sabia que esto pasaría<strong>  
><strong>Que ibas a ser mía<strong>  
><strong>Y que yo querría<strong>  
><strong>Amarte por siempre mi niña bonita<strong>**(goenji le canta a cherryl y baja a darle una caja con un peluche de gato blanco)  
><strong>  
><strong>Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa<strong>  
><strong>Me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas<strong>  
><strong>Y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo<strong>  
><strong>Si tengo de cerca el olor de tú pelo<strong>**(tsunami baja del escenario y le da a francesca un peluche de pinguino)  
><strong>  
><strong>Mi niña bonita brillante lucero<strong>  
><strong>Te queda pequeña la frase Te Quiero<strong>  
><strong>Por eso mis labios te dicen te amo<strong>  
><strong>Cuando estamos juntos más nos enamoramos<strong>**(tsunami y goenji suben otra vez y cantan)  
><strong>**Aquí hay amoor**  
><strong>(mi niña bonita)<strong>  
><strong>Aquí hay amoor<strong>  
><strong>(mi niña bonita)<strong>  
><strong>Aquí hay amoor amor<strong>  
><strong>Aquí hay amoor amor<strong>  
><strong> Aquí hay hay hay hay hay hay amor <strong>**(mientras se acaba la cancion bajan y tsunami besa a francesca y goenji a cherryl)**

lika: ayyyy! cherryl aceptalo!

francesca: si no estuviera con tsunami-kun ahora te las verias con mi kogure

tsunami: no importa (le lanza a kogure dejandola inconsiente)

cherryl: g-goenji-kun...

goenji: eso es lo que siento por ti, espero que algun dia sientas lo mismo...

minoru: esta bien, me rindo, te doy mi aprovacion

goenji: es enserio?

minoru: veo que si es verdad que sientes eso por ella

fudo: alguien ha visto a haruna?

haruna: aqui! estoy viendo que le pasa a lika

fudo: pues basta ya! (la toma como recien casados y se la lleva)

kido: ya le di mi aprobacion, asi que no puedo ir a ver T-T

**continuara...**

**ya me levantaron el castigo! espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por leer, dejen reviews! ^_^**


	34. volvimos!

**hola! gracias por sus reviews! ya va quedando poco para el tan esperado final de estas historias locas y divertidas, tardare un poco mas en editar, por que estoy usando mi cabeza para crear otro fic, pero ya tengo una idea de como sera, bueno, sin mas ni mas aqui esta mi fic**

**los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, solo los rapté, torturé, humillé y eno tengo tiempo de decir todas las cosas que les he hecho, asi que aqui esta el fic:**

**volvimos**

**-_en el capitulo anterior-_**

_cherryl: g-goenji-kun..._

_goenji: eso es lo que siento por ti, espero que algun dia sientas lo mismo..._

_minoru: esta bien, me rindo, te doy mi aprovacion_

_goenji: es enserio?_

_minoru: veo que si es verdad que sientes eso por ella_

_fudo: alguien ha visto a haruna?_

_haruna: aqui! estoy viendo que le pasa a lika_

_fudo: pues basta ya! (la toma como recien casados y se la lleva)_

_kido: ya le di mi aprobacion, asi que no puedo ir a ver T-T_

* * *

><p>aki: adios a todos!<p>

minoru: adios arata, hajime... a y kazumi

kazumi: adios mi minoru

toko: hmp ¬¬

minoru: vamos toko, solo tengo ojos pata ti preciosa

toko: si claro... sabes? eres el único que me hace sentir celosa

minoru:No Estás Celosa Porque Tu Tienes Algo Que Ellas No

toko: Que Cosa?

minoru: MI CORAZÓN

toko: enserio?

minoru: enserio...

se besan

kazumi: que diablos! me rindo, nunca tendré a mi minoru! (se va)

cherryl: adios hajime(le da un beso en la mejilla) adios arata (lo mismo)

los dos: (completamente embobados mirandola) a-adios...

goenji: adios y DEJEN DE MIRARLA ASI! (LOS GOLPEA DEJANDOLOS INCONSCIENTES)

endo: adios! espero volverlos a ver!

en el viaje...

todos estaban dormidos, menos cierta chica de cabello rubio, por que algo, mas bien alguien se habia dormido y caido en sus piernas

cherryl: -pensando- goenji-kun se ve muy lindo cuando duerme... es como dijo francesca, cada vez se vuelve mas clara...

paso la mitad de la noche pensando mientras acariciaba el rostro de goenji, ahora sabia que enserio le gustaba, no como otras veces, era un sentimiento mas especial, ahora se que el, enserio me gusta, pero como se lo digo... bueno, estoy cansada, asi que dormire un poco...

en la mañana

aki y haruna: chicos despierten!

cherryl: ya es de dia? (restregandose los ojos)

aki: ya vamos a llegar

cherryl: bien... goenji... goenji...

goenji: ...

cherryl: (le da un beso en la mejilla) despierta...

goenji: que? (se levanta) ya llegamos?

cherryl: si, mira...

ambos miran por la ventana y ven la torre de metal

goenji: si, sigue ahi

endo: chicos! bajemos!

todos: hai!

al bajar en la estacion

kaoru: hijos!

cherryl y minoru: papá!

los demas: hola señor kaoru!

kaoru: hola chicos, les presento a mi prometida, kira hitomiko

todos: entrenadora? O.O

kira: hola chicos, tu debes ser cherryl

cherryl: hai...

kira: pues mucho gusto, desde mañana podras decirme madre

cherryl: bien, pues mucho gusto señorita hitomiko

kira: ella es un encanto (dijo hablandole al señor kaoru) (volteando a ver a minoru) tu debes ser minoru

minoru: hai!

kira: pues, juegas futbol?

minoru: si...

kira: pues yo sere tu entrenadora

minoru: ¿y que hay de cherryl? ella tambien juega y es muy buena

kira: pues tambien la entrenare a ella, ¿que posicion juegan?

los dos: delanteros

kira: pues mis futuros hijos serán los mejores de la historia

hiroto: espera, espera, espera, sere tio de ellos tan joven? O.O

kira: lo sabia, no se te escapa ninguna eh, te gusta cherryl no es asi hermanito?

hiroto: hermana eso era antes O/O

kira: si, si como digas hermanito

minoru: padre, como hiciste para conquistar a la princesa del hielo -_-

kaoru: use el encanto

minoru: ah, lo mismo que yo use con toko

kaoru: y siempre

los dos: caen rendidas a nuestros pies ajjajajajajajajjaja (risa orgullosa)

toko y hitomiko: tontos (les dan el golpe de su vida)

cherryl: papá... papá... PAPÁ!

kaoru: q-que? (levantandose )

cherryl: te aviso desde ya que no voy a usar amarillo en tu boda!

kaoru: pero...

cherryl: no!

kira: eso! no debes dejar que los hombres pasen de ti!

minoru: (para molestar) como nadie pasa de usted...

kira: que dijiste?

minoru: (sudando frio) nada

toko: ven, eres un tonto! (lo golpea)

minoru: ¿tu tambien toko?

toko: eres un tonto, ya veo por que cherryl te golpea, y a decir verdad,... es divertido (lo golpea)

cherryl: espera (lo golpea)

toko lo golpea

cherryl lo golpea

toko lo golpea

cherryl lo golpea

kaoru: basta chicas

minoru: gracias padre

kaoru: deben dejarme a mi tambien (le pega)

minoru: no eres de ayuda

goenji: yo me ocupo de tu hermana (la toma por detras y no la suelta)

cherryl: olle, ¿que haces? no es justo...

goenji: claro que lo es...

cherryl: como tu digas, pero algún día me tendrás que soltar y cuando lo hagas le dare a mi hermano el golpe de su vida

goenji: por mi haz lo que quieras luego, ahora solo me interesa no soltarte hasta que tu hermano se libre de toko y su padre, a y para que lo sepas (le susurra al oido) podria estar todo el dia asi contigo preciosa...

cherryl: g-goenji-kun

kaoru: toko, yo le pegare desde ahora en adelante ^_^

toko: bien señor kaoru

kaoru: (le pega)

minoru: olle, ella es mi novia, por eso la dejo golpearme pero a ti no!

kaoru: que mejor que golpear a mi lindo hijo y sobreprotejer a mi amorosa hija, mi corazon nunca se vera aflijido (dijo sonriente)

minoru: (golpeando el piso con un aura negra) ¡se que tu me adoptaste, pero no recuerdo que firmaras papeles por eso, asi que no recuerdo haberme convertido en tu hijo!

kaoru: pones mucha atencion a los detalles minoru-kun

minoru: (mirando a cherryl) tu eres su verdadera hija dile algo cherryl

cherryl: eh?... pues... creo que pegarle a minoru es divertido, y no me molesta que me protejas, eso lo haces por que me quieres (dijo sonriendo)

kaoru: ¡que buena niña! ¡haces muy feliz a tu padre! (se lanzo a abrazarla, pero ella se corrio)

cherryl: eh... señor kaoru...

kaoru: dime otto-san (llorando tirado en el piso)

cherryl: eh.. otto-san...

kaoru: como lo pense! la unica que me entiende es cherryl! ¿¡y yo! mi sueño de casarme con kira hitomiko y que mi hija tenga un novio bueno! se cumplira! (se pone a dar saltos por todos lados y todos lo miran con una gotita de anime)

minoru: señorita hitomiko ¿como lo soporta?

kira: es precisamente eso, me hace reir

fudo: reir? a usted?

kira: si, por que?

fudo: pense que era imposible

kira: ¿QUE DIJISTE?

fudo empezo a sudar frio

kira: solo por que mañana es mi boda no te hare nada, pero despues de un mes, volvere...

fudo: me salve...

minoru: por ahora...

kaoru: bien, a planear la boda

todos: hai!

**continuara...**

**solo nos queda 1 capitulo o 2 y termina, espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por leer, dejen reviews! ^_^**


	35. the end

**hola! gracias por sus reviews! lamento la tardanza, pero como ya dije anteriormente aun pienso en un fic, pero bueno, sin mas ni mas aqui esta mi fic**

**los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, solo los rapté, torturé, humillé y eno tengo tiempo de decir todas las cosas que les he hecho, asi que aqui esta el fic:**

**the end**

**-_en el capitulo anterior-_**

_minoru: señorita hitomiko ¿como lo soporta?_

_kira: es precisamente eso, me hace reir_

_fudo: reir? a usted?_

_kira: si, por que?_

_fudo: pense que era imposible_

_kira: ¿QUE DIJISTE?_

_fudo empezo a sudar frio_

_kira: solo por que mañana es mi boda no te hare nada, pero despues de un mes, volvere..._

_fudo: me salve..._

_minoru: por ahora..._

_kaoru: bien, a planear la boda_

_todos: hai!_

* * *

><p>luego de eso, al dia siguiente las chicas estaban con la entrenadora hitomiko y los chicos practicamente amarrando a una silla al señor kaoru (demasiados nervios)<p>

con las chicas

aki: entrenadora hitomiko, ya esta lista?

kira: pues...

haruna: pues que?

kira: (sale) me veo gorda!

todas se caen estilo anime

lika: pero que dice! se ve realmente bien!

natsumi: solo falta el toque final! el peinado, ahora, voy a trabajar...

aki: natsumi, estas segura?

francesca: tal vez ella no sea buena cocinera ni sepa mucho sobre labores domesticas, pero si de elegancia se trata es una experta...

natsumi: listo, ya terminé

todas quedaron asombradas, la entrenadora se veia realmente bien, asi que natsumi se gano muchos aplausos.

cherryl: chicas, ahora nosotras debemos arreglarnos.

las chicas quedaron asi:

francesca: un vestido color turquesa strapless hasta la mitad de la rodilla y zapatos con tacón turquesa , tenia una sombra de ojos turquesa no muy marcada y llevaba el cabello recogido en una media coleta de la que colgaba una trenza, unos aretes de plata y un collar de pinguino.

shouko: llevaba un vestido naranja hasta la mitad de la rodilla con un bolero blanco, zapatos blancos, ligeramente maquillada con un brillo en sus labios y un cintillo en el cabello

cherryl: llevaba un vestido blanco strapless con una cinta celeste, zapatos de tacon celestes, aretes de plata y estaba ligeramente maquillada con un brillo en los labios y una sombra celeste no muy marcada, el peinado era el cabello suelto ondulado.

las demas imaginenselas, por que a veces me canso de describir

kira: pues, ya vamos?

lika: no! la novia siempre debe tardarse en llegar

kira: pero es mi boda, ¿por que querria yo llegar tarde?

lika: oh si, claro que quiere

kira: que no!

lika: que si!

cherryl: es una tradición que se respeta desde hace generaciones...

kira: mmm... si lo dices asi, entonces esta bien...

lika: mmm... -_-*

en la iglesia...

kaoru: por que no llega... por que no llega...

minoru: tranquilo otto-san

kaoru: bien, solo me sentare a tomar agua

pero justo cuando se sento a tomar el agua entraron todas las chicas, y por el susto el señor kaoru escupió el agua, aparte de ese incidente endo se habia quedado dormido en la ceremonia y sus ronquidos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, luego en medio de la fiesta para los novios tachimukai le dio una vuelta demasiado fuerte a isa cuando bailaban, tan fuerte que termino pisandole el velo a la novia y la entrenadora se callo de espalda... luego de eso...

cherryl: goenji-kun... podemos hablar?

goenji: claro...

cherryl se da cuenta de que los espiaban, así que decidió ir a un lugar privado

cherryl: podemos ir a un lugar donde no hayan mirones?

goenji se da vuelta y ve a tsunami, handa, endo, shouko, tachimukai, isa y francesca estaba grabando

goenji: claro...

francesca: no se vale!

tsunami: si quieres una historia de amor, esa es la nuestra...

francesca: te amo mi surfista...

tsunami: te amo, mi chica italiana...

-se besan-

fudo: haruna... yo...

haruna: te amo...

fudo: yo tambien...

-se besan-

endo: aki, solo queria saber si tu... yo... pues hay muchos que...

aki toma la iniciativa y lo besa

endo: si pudiera volver al pasado, estoy seguro de que no cambiaria nada...

aki: yo tampoco...

-se besan-

handa toma a shouko y la besa, pero al separarse...

shouko: que fue eso...

handa: el poder el amor, nunca sabes cuando actuas por impulso...

shouko: enserio, pues creo que tengo uno ahora...

-se besan-

fusuuke: natsumi... ten esto... (abre una caja con un collar)

natsumi: fuusuke-kun... gracias (lo besa) eres el chico mas romantico del mundo...

fuusuke: y tu la chica mas bella del universo...

-se besan, hay que cansada estoy de escribir se besan-

minoru: toko yo... lo lamento...

toko: si claro...

minoru: vamos, mira, estoy loco, lo sabes, tanto como para hacer esto...

minoru sube al escenario y toma el microfono...

minoru: podrian todos prestarme atencion!

todos: no!

kaoru: o lo hacen o los saco!

todos: queremos decir si!

minoru: toko zaizen te suplico que me perdones, se que no soy perfecto, se que tu mereces a alguien mejor, podrias... aceptarme como soy y ser mi novia formalmente?

toko: si! claro que si!

todos: ayyyyyyyyyyyyy el beso! el beso!

-se besan-

kaoru: comenzarán los fuegos artificiales! los chicos vallan al patio trasero!

todos los chicos: si!

-mientras con cherryl y goenji-

ambos van a el patio trasero, el lugar de su primer beso y se sientan en una banca

goenji: te acuerdas de este lugar? aqui te di algo como esto... (recoge una flor que calló a sus pies) y... aun creo que debe estar en un lugar hermoso... (le pone la flor en el cabello)

cherryl: goenji... ¿desde cuando te diste cuenta de que me amabas?

goenji: pues, siempre lo estuve... pero mi orgullo no me permitía aceptarlo...

cherryl: y que?... ahora te libraste de tu orgullo?

goenji: pues, creo que el mayor orgullo que pueda tener es conocerte cherryl, tu... cautivaste mi corazon... hiciste que el hielo de mi corazón se derritiera, eres... la persona mas importante para mi...

cherryl: pero, entonces si ya te libraste de tu orgullo, admite que mis técnicas son mejores que las tuyas...

goenji: un momento, yo nunca dije...

cherryl -rie- solo era un juego -rie otra vez- lo vez eres un orgulloso (pone su cabeza sobre su hombro) tal vez... sea tu orgullo lo que me gusta de ti...

goenji: mi? O/O

cherryl: yo... tambien te amo, mi orgulloso goenji-kun ^/^

goenji: es enserio? tu me amas? no es un juego?

cherryl: es verdad, goenji-kun yo... te amo (lo besa tímidamente)

francesca: valla, ustedes no pierden el tiempo verdad?

tsunami: que feliz estoy, todos estan felices con las personas que aman...

hiroto, fubuki y midorikawa: ¿crees que estamos felices?

tsunami: pues si

hiroto: a decir verdad, solo un poco, me regalaron un touch, aparte que encontre novia, se acuerdan de sammy? pues es ella!

todos: O.O

midorikawa: bueno, yo estoy feliz, por que el padre de cherryl me regalo un año de helado gratis!

fubuki: y yo estoy feliz por que encontré a mi hermano...

en eso los fuegos artificiales empezaron, todos tenían mensajes como si tienes hermano salta 1000 veces, lo cual dejo muy cansados a haruna, fubuki, cherryl y francesca, otros como si te gusta el helado grita 10 veces, lo cual dejo afonico a midorikawa, pero llego uno en el que decia si amas a alguien... besalo, lo cual hicieron los chicos con gusto, era ese el momento mas feliz que habian tenido todos juntos como amigos, y pensar que todo comenzo con algunas sensaciones encontradas...

**no continuara...**

**para la mala suerte de todos, esta historia termina, espero que les haya gustado el final, espero que lean mi proximo fic, se titula "a veces solo sucede" bueno, ame estar con ustedes mis queridos lectores, dejen reviews! ^_^ -pensamiento- diablos! no queria que se terminara! pero, todo tiene su final u.u**


End file.
